Naruto: Uzumaki Pokenin
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Unusual Pokenin, in which Pokemon are specific to one Clan. Naruto is unaware of this until after he gets pulled into a Pitfall. NarutoXYugito Rated for possible content
1. Beginning or the End

...

Okay, here's the jist of things. I've been reading a lot of Pokemon/Naruto Crossovers, but most of them either aren't updated frequently, abandoned, or seemingly abandoned.

Well, suddenly I had an idea. Why not start one myself? One idea lead to another, and before I knew I had a whole string of ideas regarding it.

As for my experience with Pokemon... it's pretty big. I started off with Red and Blue Versions. I am basically in the know about 493 Pokemon. I have never played White or Black Versions, or anything more recent.

List of Pokemon games I've played: Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold, Soul Silver, Colosseum (GCN), Pokemon Ranger (Original, DS), and maybe a few others though I cannot place names. Aside from Colosseum and Ranger, I have been through the main story and post story. Ranger, I went through the main story, but couldn't finish the missions. I was never able to finish the main story for Colosseum, due to no longer having a Gamecube.

Anime episodes I watched: Maybe 10% as of this writing. I never truly got into the anime itself, as I was a little more interested in the movies, and I had little time for the show itself. All my knowledge of Pokemon is set at the release of Heart Gold and Soul Silver, so don't ask about after that, because Honestly? I don't know jack shit past that.

Thought you should know before I start. This way, I am not hounded by those saying there's a whole lot more Pokemon than I say there are, because I know there are. I just go for the ones that I know, and can adapt into the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This is for the entire story.

**Chapter 1**

A boy in orange was running around town, with people chasing him. Why? He played a prank on the leader of the village, the Hokage, and was currently being chased by the best of the pursuers: the ANBU. And they were still having trouble catching him.

Naruto Uzumaki, 8 years old, Ramen-maniac, and nicknamed the Demon King of Pranks. Shunned by his village for a burden he has no clue about, he takes to pranking to get back at them.

Little did he know, things are about to get a lot more complicated for him.

Naruto had just reached the Northern Edge of the village, and went into the forests. He always felt safer in the forests for some strange reason. He never could figure out why. He was just out of earshot from his pursuers when he fell into a pit, which immediately covered itself up. The ANBU were searching for hours afterwards, completely unaware of the pitfall that he fell in.

Naruto, on the other hand, found himself floating in midair. It was dark everywhere. "Where am I?"

"_You are an Uzumaki, correct?"_ A voice said, shocking him. He looked around to found nothing but darkness. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"_Just answer the question."_ The voice held no malice, but it did seem annoyed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I don't have any family. Never did." Naruto replied, somewhat loud at first, but lowered as he mentioned his lack of family.

"_Your blood... It is that of the Uzumaki Clan. However, that is not the issue here."_ Naruto was confused at this. _"I sense your confusion. Do you not know of your clan?"_

Naruto looked where he thought was down. "I don't even know the name of my parents. If I did, would that make things easier?"

"_Somehow, I doubt it."_ The scene changed to what looked like a temple at the top of a mountain. A tall one, at that. "Where is this place?"

"_Mt. Coronet. More specifically, the Spear Pillar, my home, and the birthplace of 3 of my children." _Naruto saw a giant White... dog thing, He didn't know how to describe it, but the ring around its body seemed like a definitive trait. _"My name is Arceus. And you, young Naruto, are destined for great things. I can already tell."_

"Arceus?" Naruto asked, head tilted. "What kind of name is that?"

"_Don't ask. It's mainly because I'm not of your world that my name seems strange to you. Well... okay. Truth be told, its a little strange to the people of my realm as well, so I can't really say that."_ The Arceus told him. _"All you need to know, is that I am considered the God of Pokemon, which I will explain, as there are none in your home."_ The Arceus floated towards the edge, Naruto followed it. _"Look and tell me what you see."_

Naruto looked out over the edge. "A lot of lights... many people..." His eyes squinted at this point. "And what the hell is that bird all the way over there? It looks like it's making a rainbow of sorts." he pointed in a direction that Arceus looked at. _"Hmm... Did not expect him to come this close to Sinnoh. Not for another week or so, at least. That, Naruto, was a Ho-oh. A Pokemon of Legendary status. Known to many as the Rainbow or Phoenix Pokemon, it is very rare to see, and if you actually do see one, Human Legend says that you will be lucky for 10 years, at the least. He normally doesn't hang around Sinnoh, though, and only comes within viewing distance when he's coming to visit."_

"Does this mean I could talk to him?" Naruto asked, suddenly happy.

"_Not quite. I called you here to offer you some help. I am familiar with the Uzumaki Clan, and I can help you in that regard, but I have not seen or heard from them in 20, almost 30 years now. They probably got caught up in a war, and were nearly wiped out. Glad at least one survived. However, this begs the question of your parents, which would be stupid to ask about, as you already stated you didn't know of them. I will ask Giratina, one of my children to watch over you. He watches the Distortion World, and is the only reason I know of your harsh life. He has a slight connection with your world, so you can visit him, if he allows it."_

"Is he another one of these, Pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, and he has Legendary Status as well. If you see something strange in any mirror, of something you can see yourself in, a reflective surface, then it's likely he's watching you from his realm, and if you wish to talk to him, look for one, and he may allow you to come to his realm. I'm sure he won't mind, being alone most of the time, himself. He also has a complete history of the Uzumaki Clan, as he is my son, after all."_

"Okay... How do I know what he looks like?" Naruto asked.

"_When I send you back, and no I don't have much of a choice, you will find a book nearby. Take all the information in it to heart. Also, know that it is nowhere near your home village, but the ruins of your Clan's old home. Learn as much as you can from there, and then head back. By the time you do, you will have a few Pokemon of your own. The Uzumaki seemed to favor Riolu and Lucario over others, but some also liked Nine tails. Not many did go that route."_

"Well, there was a Nine tailed fox that attack my village the day I was born, or around that time. Maybe that's why."

"_Ah. The Bijuu. Yes, that would explain it. Those few probably liked being around the Kyuubi no Yoko for a while, or it's Jinchuuriki. Of which, I only know of one... Now two, but before we met, there was only one that I knew of."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Do you not know what a Jinchuuriki is?"_ Naruto shook his head. _"A Jinchuuriki is known as the power of human Sacrifice. You, my boy, are a Jinchuuriki, presumably of the same fox that attacked your village."_

"So they were right... I am a monster."

"_Listen Naruto."_ Arceus was gentle but stern in his voice. _"If there is any monster out there, it is paperwork and the Councils of any leader. Seriously, I have not seen or heard of anyone more corrupt than them. If anything, they are the true monsters. I have been told you wish to be Hokage, is that correct?"_

Naruto nodded with a smile. _"Then you will need to be able to deal with both of them, as those are the two main evils of any leader. Even I am disgusted by Paperwork, but it must be done." _Naruto just took a confused look. _"Hey, I may not have any hands, but that's why I love the move Psychic. It allows a lot more freedom. Anyway, what is your answer? Do you wish to have my gift?"_

"What is this gift?"

"_Curious, aren't you?"_ Naruto nodded. _"Well, the first one is actually two in one. I will be giving you 2 Pokemon, both of which were big choices among the Uzumaki Clan. One Vulpix, and one Riolu. They will likely follow you without question, and unless you treat them harshly, they will likely be highly loyal to you."_

"Okay. That's good... I think."

"_It is. The Second gift is an ability to communicate with any animal, Pokemon or not. You will be able to understand their language as if it were your own, and they are likely to understand you as well. The Third one goes along with this. It's the Empathy ability. You can basically feel the emotions of others, and it will help you quite a bit, if trained properly. You will likely know who is after you, and who would rather ignore you, be around you, or just don't care either way."_

"I get it. So, I'd be able to know what anybody is feeling?" Naruto asked.

"_Correct. Raise your Pokemon with care, Naruto. They will be in Red and White Pokeballs, which you will see. The book I told you about will tell you how to activate them, and let your Pokemon out. Being as there are no other Pokemon in your world, aside from the Legendaries which go between both, you will be the only one that has any Pokemon, whatsoever. Be sure to keep it that way. They will not listen to anyone but an Uzumaki, so you have an excuse as to why you can't give them up."_

"Don't worry, I can think up a few good excuses. Still... How will I know where to go to get back?" Naruto asked.

"_You_ _will know when the time comes, Naruto. For now, learn what you can, and then worry about the trip."_ Arceus told him. _"And by learn, I don't mean skim over everything that isn't interesting. Regardless of how boring it is, it is required to know. I will be checking in with Giratina every now and then as he has decided to watch your progress. I'll be entering your dreams every now and then myself. Even if only to say hi. I've gotten bored as of late, and figured I should do something. Helping you out, is what I chose to do. And by the looks of it, you need it more than most."_

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Arceus. I won't let you down."

"_I know you won't, Naruto. Take care, and don't lose your temper. It will only get worse, as time goes on. It's an Uzumaki thing, and being a Jinchuuriki makes the threat even worse. Advice with a warning."_

Naruto nodded. "Uh... How do I get back?" He suddenly glowed and left the area. _"I probably should have told him I was going to send him back myself. Oh well. Ho-oh is coming, so I can't say much else on the matter. Time for business."_

-island jungle, ruins-

Naruto woke up to find himself in the middle of what he thought was a library of sorts. He saw what looked to be 2 spheres, half Red, and half white. He assumed they were Pokeballs, and he found a book next to them. He opened the book, and started reading. He took in everything, as Arceus told him to, and tried to understand it all. It was hard at first, but it came to him after a while. To anyone else, it would seem like a useless information.

But not to Naruto. To him, it was a link to his past. His _family_. Something he thought lost. He had at least one side to work with, though he still wasn't sure whether it was his mom or dad. It was 3 weeks before he had finished half the library.

It was around this time, someone was getting a little worried.

-Konohagakure-

Sarutobi was just the one to be worried. Naruto had been missing for nearly a month. He played a prank but then went missing. At first, he thought it was to let it blow over, but now he was having doubts. _'Where is he? He wouldn't be gone this long if it were to let it blow over, and he'd probably be found before now if it were. Could he have run away?'_ was the main thought in his head. He was coming up on his Crystal Ball room, which he usually used to find things, and watch over people from a distance. He figured he could try to find Naruto. If he were alive, then he'd find him.

He started searching for him. It took a while, but he found out just where he was. And it wasn't anywhere he thought it would be. _'Is that... Uzugakure? How did he end up there... and is he _READING_? This is too much. Either this is some kind of elaborate prank, or he ran off and found his mother's birth village. I need to know if he will return, and if he doesn't... then I won't force him to.'_ Sarutobi thought. "Inu!" A man with a dog-like mask, and silver, gravity defying hair, appeared.

"Sir?"

"Do you remember the Uzugakure Ruins? The one where your Genin team went and found one Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Yes sir." Inu replied.

"I have a special mission for you, then. It is a top secret, mission, that no one is allowed to know of." Sarutobi stated. "It will not even go on record."

"Details, sir?" Inu asked, somewhat surprised.

"Head to the Uzugakure Ruins. Find Naruto Uzumaki. If he has any wish to return, then bring him back. If not, leave him there."

"I thought he'd only be in hiding after his last prank." Inu asked.

"I did as well, until yesterday. He would've either been found by someone else, and definitely not that far out, or come out of hiding a week ago. This lead me here, and I found him reading in those same ruins."

"There are still readable scrolls there?" Inu asked. "It was 10 or 15 years ago that I was last there. I doubt anything would still be readable."

"It stands to reason that there just might be some." Sarutobi stated. "This will not be considered an ANBU mission, so you are to remove your mask, and go by your true name here. After all, you asked to get a team of Genin after you found out he had joined the Academy."

"That is true." He replied, before taking off his mask, revealing a headband over his left eye, with a somewhat lazy look in his right eye. "He is the reason I was planning on leaving the ANBU to take a team."

"I believe you would rather apprentice him."

"That right was reserved for someone else by his father." The man said. "I have no right to do so."

"Very well. Head to Uzugakure. Find Naruto Uzumaki. If he wishes to return, though whether now or later, follow his wish to return. You will be paid accordingly. This is a possible Long-term Mission. If he asks, help him out, but only on what he asks about."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed." Sarutobi stated. The man nodded, and left to head there himself. _'Naruto, I hope you will return. I worry for you, after all.'_

-Uzugakure Ruins-

Naruto heard a voice. _"Naruto, I hope you will return. I worry for you after all."_ He acknowledged it with a nod. "Old man, if you are actually watching me right now, I will return, but only when I'm ready to come back. The Uzumaki Clan will be reborn, if nothing else. Arceus will be happy for the return of the Uzumaki Clan, but there are some things I will need to know about my parents. The only place I figure they would be are in Konohagakure, so I'd have to go back sooner or later." He then turned his head. "Ain't that right, Riolu?"

"Ri!" A voice said coming up to him. "Ri ri. Riolu."

"Yeah, I know, little guy. The only knowledge I have of my family is what I've found here. Family is something I've wanted to have for as long as I can remember, and now I have something to base it off of. I want to at least find out what they were like."

"Ri..."

"I know, and I want to play too. But I promised Arceus that I would learn as much as I can about my clan. Have I broken a promise to you yet?" Naruto asked.

"Lu..."

"I have no intentions of breaking a promise. Besides, after I'm done with this chapter I was going to spend some time with you and Vulpix. You kind of deserve it, with me being in here most of the morning, every day." Naruto grinned at the Blue and Black dog-like Pokemon.

"Riolu!" Riolu glomped him.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry it up. This is also the last book on the History of the Clan, and then all that's left are the Clan Jutsu, which I'd want you and Vulpix there for so you can help out if you want." Naruto said, happily. "Also, remind me to go look for some more Oran Berries. We're somewhat low on them."

Riolu nodded, and ran off. "Ri lu riolu!"

"Got it!" Naruto smiled, before returning to his book. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like, had I not gotten those gifts from Arceus. It's a good thing they won't listen to anyone that isn't an Uzumaki. That would make it easier for people to realize that they can't do anything with them. Forcing them won't work, and I should know. It's a good thing Vulpix told me of a few Genjutsu, and even helped me with them." He turned a page, and continued reading, hoping that Sarutobi was still listening in.

"Old man, if you can hear me, know that I'm fine and have some powerful friends backing me, wanting to help me out in any way they can. I won't explain who they are, or where they live, but they are out there, and they wish to help. I'm not going to explain unless absolutely necessary, so good luck trying. You won't find anything out in that regard. I know you'd be worried, but there is no need to be worried. Of that, I can almost guarantee you." Naruto said before turning another page.

Elsewhere, Sarutobi smiled, and went back to his office.

-3 days later-

Kakashi Hatake was coming up on the Island of Uzugakure. On this island, there was supposed to be the ruins of Uzugakure. _'At least I know where it should be. This is the same path I took to help Kushina get out. It's still mostly intact, so that's good.'_ He started running the trees jumping into the branches after a while for a boost of speed.

It didn't take longer than an hour to find the ruins. _'It didn't seem altered recently, so that means he found another way to get here.'_ He landed at the edge and started walking around, his senses on high alert. He found what seemed to be a fox with 6 tails, and was immediately on guard, Kunai drawn.

"Vul..." The fox said, confusing Kakashi.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself, though the Vulpix heard him. It jumped down in front of Kakashi, and analyzed him. Kakashi was wary, not sure what it was. "Vul vulpix vul." it said.

"What are you? And where is the young boy that I was told was here? Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks."

The Vulpix looked at him, and nodded. He turned his head. "Vulpix!" A blue and black dog-like creature came up to the Vulpix, and they started talking between each other. The Riolu looked at Kakashi in interest. _"Can you hear me, human?"_

"What is that?" Kakashi said, thinking he was hearing someone using a Jutsu.

"_Relax, it's just me."_ The Riolu raised it's paw, and Kakashi noticed. "Telepathy?" It nodded. "Then maybe you can answer my question. I'm looking for a 7 year old boy. The Hokage wants to know if he's coming back."

"_Do you have his name?"_

"Yes."

"_Then what is the name of who you seek?"_

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." both creatures tensed.

"_Why do you wish to find him?"_

Kakashi was silent. _"I want an answer, and if we don't find it a good one, then you might as well leave."_

"The Hokage was worried about him. After he found out where he was, and this was 3 days ago, he sent me to find out whether or not he will return. If he will, I am to guide him back. If not, I am to leave him here."

"_And if he will, but not until later?"_

"Then I am to help where he asks for it, and lead him back when he is ready."

"_Why were you chosen to do this?"_

"I am one of the only ones that the Hokage can trust blindly with him. I helped protect him when he was younger, and was happy to do so." Kakashi told them.

"_And why is that? You wouldn't if you didn't have any relation to him."_

"I... I know of his parents..." This sent both Pokemon into shock. "I'm one of the few that know, and anyone that does know is not allowed to speak of it under penalty of death."

"_And why is this?"_

"It is because of who his father is. If he is here, then he found out about his mother's roots. I was also a part of the team sent to help out here, but we were only in time to save his mother."

"_I take it, it is a law that prevents it?"_ A nod. _"What are the exact words of it. We can probably figure out how to get around it, so you can let him know who they are and not break it."_

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "No secret of that rank, SS-rank, can be spoken of. Penalty is death for all parties, regardless of health or status."

Riolu just nodded. _"Write it down, and when he understands, burn the paper. Simple fix."_

Kakashi facepalmed. "If it was that simple, then why didn't anyone else think about it?"

"_Beats the heck out of us. Most humans are idiots. Nuff said."_

"Can't argue with that. I'll keep that loophole on the down low, though." Kakashi said. "If you know where he is, can I at least see if he's okay? My sensei was his father, so I can give him a full personality report on his father, if he asks. Mother, I can be more open about, especially if he's here."

Riolu nodded. _"I'm a Riolu. This is a Vulpix. We're still new to the world, and Naruto is the only one we are going to listen to when it comes to orders. The 3 of us are family. He's mainly here to find out about his family. Naruto's been thinking of a name for us for a while now, but hasn't come up with anything yet."_ A nod. _"He should be back after a few hours. He's in the Distortion world with Giratina right now, and we can't enter it ourselves, unless Giratina allows it, and it's probably playing around with Naruto."_

Kakashi sighed. "Well then... I guess I'm sticking around. I'll write up what he should know. Even the burden that his mother held, before she died."

"_Kyuubi no Yoko?"_ Riolu asked, prompting a wide eye from Kakashi.

"How did you..."

"_He's already in the know about it, and we're fine with it. Vulpix evolves into something similar. All Jinchuuriki of that same Kyuubi had Uzumaki Blood, but we weren't sure of it's origins. It would seem to have at least a somewhat good relationship with the Uzumaki Clan, if history is anything to go by. We weren't aware that his mother held it, though."_

"Well, I was only in the know, because I saw her when she was pissed. I pity the Iwa Ninja that pissed her off, even after 9 years." Kakashi admitted. "It was 2 and a half years before he was born that I saw that."

"_He'd be happy to know that someone else has relation to him."_

"Also, no one knows that I know of his heritage. Not even the Hokage knows that I know. He just knows that I'm a little protective over him, and, even when off duty, I'd still protect him unless I'm out of the village on a mission. Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Hokage, myself, and one of the Uchiha are the only ones that know for sure. The Ichiraku's at least suspect a connection, but can't ask to prove it."

"_I see. Well at least we can do something about that."_ The Riolu then closed its eyes, and felt something. He turned his head to the Vulpix and said a few things. Vulpix was suddenly excited. _"Come on, Kakashi. Naruto's back!"_

"Already? I thought you said it would be a few hours."

"_Don't question it. Just come on!"_

They all jumped off and ended up near a lake, where Naruto walked out of. "Vulpix. Riolu." He then noticed Kakashi. "Who is this?"

"_His name is Kakashi. He said he has ties to your father, but a law would prevent him from talking about it. We even showed him the idiocy of Humans by giving him the loophole of that law. No one was to speak of your heritage. Didn't mean you couldn't write it down."_ Riolu told him, not with Telepathy. All Kakashi heard was a bunch of yips, Ri's, Lu's, and a few Riolu's. "I see." he turned to Kakashi. "I take it the Old man sent you to bring me back?"

"Only when you willing to come back. If that's not now, but you plan on returning someday, I'm to help you when you ask." Kakashi admitted. "Otherwise, I'm supposed to stay back, and watch over you. Protect you, if need be."

Naruto looked at him and found a lot of self-pity, and a little bit of hope... directed at him. "Why pity yourself, then?" This question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi tried to keep an emotionless face up, but the question kept it from happening.

"You may be able to hide your emotions from others, but you can't hide them from me. I'm a bit Empathic, you see? I can tell what others are feeling. The other thing that I'm wondering about is why I bring you hope. That makes no sense."

Kakashi looked sad, and Naruto felt it. "I lost nearly everyone close to me... Rin, Obito... Your father, too. He was my sensei."

Naruto saw the truth and sadness in his words. _'Damn. Talk about self misery.'_ "Did he tell you guys anything about my parents?"

"_No, he wasn't allowed to. He said he'd write it down at our advice, after hitting his hand on his face."_ Vulpix told him.

"Let me guess. The loophole?" Vulpix and Riolu nodded. Naruto grinned at Kakashi. "I look forward to learning what I can about my parents."

"And I look forward to talking to you about them." Kakashi eye smiled.

They stuck around the ruins for 4 months. Kakashi taught him about his parents, and even taught him how to control his Chakra. He sucked at it, but Riolu also helped. Of course, Riolu was learning how to manipulate his Aura, so it was no surprise. After they learned to access it, they learned to control it. It was pretty simple after a while, and even Vulpix jumped into it. Vulpix, Riolu, and Naruto had learned to Climb Trees, and walk on water without much effort, or using hands. Naruto also learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and some of the benefits. He used them to study, while he, Vulpix and Riolu trained.

Kakashi was also happy with his progress. Naruto wasn't aware of it, but he was about to get a visitor.

Naruto got up today, ready to find out what he was going to learn. When he got outside, Kakashi, Riolu and Vulpix right beside him, he found a light, which hadn't happened before. Kakashi was instantly in front of him, Kunai ready. _"Relax. It's only me, Naruto."_ This voice was immediately recognized by Naruto.

"Arceus? Is that you?" Naruto asked, hope in his voice.

"_Yes, Child. I was originally suspicious of Kakashi. I even had one of my other son's to check out what your Hokage said, just to make sure. It appears you have been going behind his back with a few things, Kakashi."_

"Naruto, do you know this guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. But what do you mean he's been going behind the old man's back?"

"_He's been giving information that no one else was to know, and outright training you in ways he was told not to."_

"I was only helping him because he needs it. More so than anyone else realizes." Kakashi told Arceus.

"_I know."_Arceus then took form. _"Naruto, he is, by far, the best person to have as a teacher for you. He was willing to disobey his own leader to teach you how you should be taught. As such, I had Dialga and Palkia, my two other children, to surround these ruins in a barrier. He won't be able to find you, as long as you are on this island. No one will. Tell me, Kakashi. What kind of animal are you most familiar with?"_

"Wait, are you going to give him..."

"_Yes, Naruto. He will have to keep it a secret for as long as he can, but other than that, the same rules apply as with your Vulpix. Your Riolu is allowed to be a bit more public, in case you don't remember."_ Arceus told him.

"Do you trust him, Naruto? Because I don't see why I should." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I trust him. He's the reason I knew about the Uzumaki Clan in the first place, and even dropped me off here. I fell into a Pitfall, and after the two of us talked, I was here. It was 3 weeks before I heard anything from Old Man Hokage." Naruto told him. "Arceus, if I had to give a suggestion, I think a Shinx, or one of it's evolved forms would be a good choice for him."

"_So, he's a lot more familiar with dogs, huh?"_

"Yup!"

"_And why not Growlithe?"_

"His main affinity is Lightning. Even I figured that out." Naruto said.

"_Ah. I see. Well then, a Shinx it is. Teach him how to treat it well. I'm counting on you with this Naruto."_

"Don't worry so much."

"He's right." Kakashi added. "I've seen how he interacts with his Vulpix, and his Riolu. He treats them with the utmost respect, as I figure he should. Anything less would denote a failure for them. Am I correct?"

"_So, you have been paying attention. Good, that makes things easier. You will still have to learn the basics of taking care of them. This Shinx has yet to hatch from it's egg. Keep it with you at all times. When it hatches, treat it with care."_

"I understand. Thank you for the opportunity." Kakashi said, as he picked up the egg in front of Arceus.

"_Also, I heard that Celebi has been jumping dimensions recently. If you see her... tell that I need to talk to her... again."_ Arceus sounded annoyed.

"Has she been making trouble for you again?" Naruto asked.

"_More than you know. I swear, she's worse than those corrupt humans at times. At least she only annoys me, unlike that damn Cyrus that tried to catch me on several occasions."_

"I remember you telling me about him. Seriously, he's a major idiot." Naruto said.

"_Tell me about it."_

Naruto, Kakashi, and Arceus shared a laugh, though for Kakashi it was more of a chuckle.

After this was done, Kakashi was holding the egg gingerly. "Thank you for trusting me, Arceus." he said.

"_I have given you the benefit of a doubt, Kakashi. Don't mess it up."_

"I have no intentions on that." Kakashi said. "Helping Naruto is also helping me out with my own problems. It may seem like I'm using him, but I see it as we're both helping each other out."

"He still blames himself for living on while everyone close to him died." Naruto said. "It's not a good thing to feel. I know it's gone down while he was here, but it's still there. Being around me is good for him, and it goes a little faster when he talks to me about my parents."

"_I see. You're also glad I gave you the empathy ability?"_

"Yeah, I am."

"_And have you been working on that anger problem I told you about?"_

"Yeah, Riolu helped me there." Naruto admitted. "Meditation works wonders."

"_Good. And I'm guessing that's why the Uzumaki preferred the Riolu and Lucario over most other Pokemon?"_

"Yeah. Their meditation is the main reason. It really helps with the whole anger problem. Even met with the Bijuu, and yeah, it turned out he was aware of the Pokemon. As long as I'm nice to Kitsune, the Vulpix, he won't try to influence me, unlike most."

"_Finally found a name for him, huh?"_

"Actually... I just came up with it. Kyuubi did tell me there was a difference between Kitsune and Yoko, though it isn't really physical. Kitsune kind of popped up." Naruto admitted. The Vulpix looked at him.

"_I actually kind of like that name. It helps that a Ninetails, though not a Pokemon, helped you make the decision."_ Kitsune stated.

"So, that's good with you?" Kitsune nodded at Naruto. "Then Kitsune it is."

"_Alright. I have been checking on your progress, as I said I would. You are already where I hoped you would be before you were done. I had Palkia set up a portal that would lead into the Northeast sector of the forest known as the Forest of Death. The wildlife of that area are already in the know, and will be expecting you when you go through. I hope you've planned out a prank for those stuck up Hyuuga. They really need to lighten up."_

"Are you kidding? I had 4 in my head before we met. And I've had a bit of time to improve them a bit. With all the Fuuinjutsu here, I've developed a few more seals from them, and I plan on using them to my advantage. Although... Nah, I shouldn't ask."

"_Shouldn't ask what?"_

"A Sneasel. You know how much good they are for stealth?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, I do... And I take it you want one?"_

"I'm good with these two. I think we should wait for his Shinx to hatch, and wait for them to bond and train together, before we head back, though." Naruto smiled at the Riolu and Kitsune. "While a Sneasel would be useful, it's not really needed."

"_You've grown, Naruto. Has your dream changed?"_

"Only something added. I still wish to be Hokage. I also intend on restoring the Uzumaki Clan. Something that I feel would be better off around." Naruto said, determination in his voice.

"_Well then, I should let you know that I have heard some reports from Raikou, who has been coming here, mainly in Lightning Country, but he has reported that there are some areas with Unknown Runes. If you come across any ruins like that, do as the inscription says, as I'm sure you'd be able to translate it."_

"Alright, I'll work on it."

"_It should come naturally, so don't worry too much over it."_ Naruto nodded. _"Alright, I'm out. Be sure to continue spending time with Giratina every now and then. He enjoys your company."_

"Sure thing, Arceus." Naruto replied, as Arceus shone brightly and left without a trace. "Well, I think we should take the day off today, instead of training."

"Agreed." Kakashi said, before the egg in his hands started shaking. "Hmm?" There were a few cracks in the egg. It soon popped open. "Shinx?"

Naruto just smiled at it, as did Kakashi. Shinx looked at Kakashi, and smiled. "Shinx!" Kakashi seemed to understand it. "Are you sure?"

"Shinx."

"Well, if you say so. Come on, let's go." Kakashi eye-smiled, and the Shinx yipped happily. They all played the entire day. Kakashi had learned a lot more about Pokemon feeding basics from Naruto and they both worked on the food this time.

-2 months later-

Shinx had learned everything that Riolu and Kitsune learned about Tree Climbing and Water Walking. He had also learned how Kakashi fought, and can now fight alongside him, though not really that easy to keep up on higher levels.

Shinx and Riolu were having a mock battle, as they have been for a while now. Naruto and Kakashi just watched, as usual. "Who do you think will win this time?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not making any bets here. As confident as I am in Raito, Riolu has a lot more experience. I'm leaning either way." Kakashi replied. Yes, Raito is the Shinx.

Raito had just used Spark, and tried hitting Riolu. He missed the dodge, and got knocked back. He got back up, and surprised Raito. Riolu started to glow, which Naruto raised both eyes at. Kakashi was wondering what this meant.

"Raito lost this round." Naruto said, confusing Kakashi.

"Why?"

"Just watch. Riolu... is no longer a Riolu." Naruto said, a small smirk on his face. When the glow faded, Riolu looked a lot bigger, and even a little more defined.

Riolu evolved into a Lucario. And Naruto was happy as hell. The Lucario looked at Naruto. _"I just evolved... And that means..."_ Naruto nodded. _"Alright!"_ Lucario went in for one hit, and basically knocked Raito out with a Force Palm. _"Man, I love that move!"_

Naruto and Kakashi went to their respective Pokemon. Naruto high-fived the Lucario, and then they both walked over to the Shinx. Lucario put some Aura in his hand, noticing his aura was a lot more in control than before, and sent it to the Shinx. The Shinx groaned, but was conscious. "Are you okay, Raito?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Shi..." Raito groaned.

"Rest up. You've earned it." Kakashi said, softly. Shinx passed out. They all went back and put Raito on the cot. Kakashi was by his side the entire time. Naruto, Lucario, and Kitsune came in. They walked up to Raito and Kakashi. "I'll be the first to admit I'm no expert, but I think Raito will be okay. He shouldn't do much for a few days, so he can heal." Kakashi nodded. "I feel like it's my fault, though."

"Don't go into the self pity again, Kakashi." Naruto told him. "It won't do you any good, and it will make Raito feel worse than you."

"I can't help but feel at fault. What if next time..."

"For now," Naruto cut him off. "Just be glad there can be a next time. He'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not?"

"When he wanted to face off with Riolu, Riolu evolving was not expected. That was a mutual thing. If not for that, Lucario had already said that Raito would have won that one. That Spark was on the verge of becoming a Volt Tackle." Naruto said. "You should be proud of him, not sad."

"And how does that make it any better?"

"Normally, a Shinx can't learn Volt Tackle. The fact that Raito almost did, means he actually can learn it. Something that would normally be impossible. From what I saw, if he increased the voltage, and added in a Quick attack, which it is possible for him to learn..."

"He already knows quick attack. So if he combined Spark with it..."

"He could use Volt Tackle, unheard of for a Shinx, or it's evolved forms. It's a powerful move, but if you're not careful, and he doesn't get used to it, it could hurt him." Naruto told him. "That's why I said wait a few days. You shouldn't slack off in your own training while you wait, though. I've been working with Flamethrower recently. I had only recently pulled it off, though. With your affinity being Lightning you'd be able to learn a few Electric type moves, and it would be pure Lightning Manipulation. Now, if I had a real Fire Jutsu to learn... I wonder how I'd do with it."

Kakashi nodded. He turned to Lucario. "Can I trust you to watch over him?" Lucario nodded. _"I caused it. I should make sure he heals."_ "Thanks, Lucario." Naruto, Kitsune, and Kakashi walked out. Kakashi looked back and had one thought. _'Get well soon, Raito.'_ He continued walking out.

They went outside, and Kakashi had a serious expression. It nearly scared Naruto. The only reason it didn't was because that wasn't anger. It was determination. "Alright, what's the weakest Electric type attack. Better for me to start at the bottom and work my way up."

"Thundershock." Naruto said. "Thundershock is the first one, and actually the weakest in a series of 5 Electric type attacks. Basically, what you want is a small amount of Electricity and you shoot it at your target. After that, it's Thunderbolt. It's about twice as powerful as Thundershock, and Spark is about the same when it comes to voltage."

"The difference?"

"Thunderbolt is a ranged move. Spark is a close combat move, but they are virtually the same thing, just different range." Naruto explained. "The highest one, and also the next one, is Thunder. If you surround yourself with Thunder, it's similar to a Lightning Armor. Then you go in for a fast attack, a full body charge, and you got yourself a Volt Tackle. It's about the same speed for Tunnel Vision, if I'm correct."

"Then I have something similar." Kakashi said. "I have my own Jutsu. It's called Chidori, but is also nicknamed the Raikiri. If not for the fact Obito gave me his Sharingan, I wouldn't be able to cope with the Tunnel Vision it gives."

"Think you can do the same with a full body armor? That would give you some good grounds for a Volt Tackle." Naruto suggested.

"I could try, but I think it's better if I work my way up the ladder." Kakashi replied.

"Alright. Kitsune?" Naruto looked at Kitsune.

"_Yeah?"_

"I think we could work on our own version, don't you?"

"_Full body Electric attack?"_

"Not Electric. Fire. You've learned Extremespeed already. If you cover yourself in a Flamethrower, and use it like that, you've got a successful Fire version of Volt Tackle." Naruto said, earning a thoughtful look.

"_Ingenious. I can't believe it could be that simple."_

"In theory, it is. Application, however, isn't. It takes practice to do so properly."

"_No, it would be a lot easier than you probably think... Covering yourself in Ember and rolling is a Flamewheel."_

"You do the same with a Flamethrower and then add in Extremespeed..."

"_You got yourself a Flame Tackle."_

"Sweet! Alright, let's work on it. The both of us. First, we have to surround ourselves in the Flamethrower, and get used to it. Then we go for the next step."

"_Alright, let's do it."_ The two of them worked on ejecting flames and surrounding themselves with it, while Kakashi worked on Thundershock. While Kakashi got Thundershock in 3 hours, Naruto and Kitsune were still trying to surround themselves in Flames, and not get burned.

It wasn't going well. Being as it was nearing Sundown, they went inside, to find Lucario still next to Raito. _"Welcome back, you three."_

"Luke, how is he?" Naruto asked.

"_Finally came up with a name?"_

"Spur of the moment." Naruto said.

"_He's asleep right now. Has been for the last hour or so. He is already in the know, and understands the need for rest. He's also glad you decided to keep training yourself. At least that's what he said."_

"He's not entirely sure, is he?" Kakashi asked.

"_Didn't seem like he was."_ Luke replied. _"All I know for sure is he said he was happy, that you're not letting his choice bother you much. Could be the training itself he is unsure of. I couldn't tell you to be honest. He'd have to tell you what he was unsure of."_

"_Naruto, we need to let Lucario train as well. Tomorrow, I'll watch over Raito. You train with Lucario."_ Kitsune said.

"I think that's a good idea Kitsune. Luke, you and I will be training Tomorrow. You'll need to learn and perfect the Aura Sphere move. It should come naturally for you, and I'll be trying that as well."

"_I understand. If it does come naturally, then I figure I can learn it quickly. Perfecting it, is another story."_

"I know." Naruto told him. "For now, we should get some rest. That means you too, Kakashi." He nodded in response.

-a few days later-

Raito was up and about, mainly next to Kakashi. Kitsune and Luke, Naruto's Lucario, were both working on their attacks.

Raito was working on keeping the Spark attack active for extended periods of time. It got to an hour, before he fell onto his knees. Kakashi, on the other hand, was trying to use Chakra as a full-body armor. Kakashi was having more luck with it.

Naruto, was working on the Aura Sphere, and was having a lot more luck. Luke and Naruto could now form an Aura Sphere, but only Luke could throw it with ease.

"_It seems like you're focusing too much on the formation. Once it is formed, focus more on execution."_ Naruto nodded. Naruto formed the Aura Sphere again, and Kakashi had looked over at him at that very point in time. He lost focus, and lost the armor. Raito noticed this. _"Kakashi? What's up?"_

"Naruto, how the hell does he know the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked, surprise evident.

"This isn't Rasengan... Why?" Naruto asked.

"That sphere... It looks almost exactly like the Rasengan. It was your father's move, though close combat." Kakashi explained, before holding out his hand, and forming the Rasengan.

"_No way... Those are too damn similar. Learn this Rasengan, and control it. Then learn to throw it like an Aura Sphere."_

"I think that would work." Naruto replied. "Think you can help?"

"You've got the form down. All you need is the rotation for it, from what I can see." Kakashi told him. "Make one of those, and put it next to mine." Naruto made an Aura Sphere, while Kakashi made a Rasengan.

_'The only difference is... Internal Rotation. The Rasengan has more, and is faster with the Rotation. Aura Sphere doesn't have that. Other than that, the premise is the same. A sphere of Chakra, or Aura... That's it! I'm using Chakra for this. That's why I can't get it to go long range!'_ Naruto grinned.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"Nothing much. Just figured out why I can't throw it. We use Chakra, not Aura. Pokemon are using Aura. A Hyuuga might be able to learn it, but I won't be able to. Let's compare them in close range." Naruto suggested, earning a nod.

They went up to a tree and thrust it into their respective trees. Kakashi had more spirals in his hit than Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand went straight through the tree, and then it left the hand... completely stable and able it hit 2 other trees before an explosion. Naruto, Kakashi, and Luke watched it go.

Naruto looked at his hand, and remembered what he did. _'I wonder...'_ He made another one and threw the Aura Sphere like he was thrusting a Rasengan with one hand, instead of the usual two for Aura Sphere. The result?

It flew into a Rock face, and exploded. Luke looked on in wonder. _"Looks like you can throw an Aura Sphere with one hand, but not two. Nice job."_

"Thanks..." Naruto sat down. "Just repeating an action that I'm not completely used to is hard."

Kakashi looked at him. "So... Rotation Ratio?"

"Rasengan has about 30 times the rotation paths of an Aura Sphere. Maybe more. Try to tone down the rotations of a Rasengan, and then make the same motion. You might get an Aura Sphere, and you could throw it." Naruto said, a bit of shock in his voice. "I think we should all work on this. Kitsune, continue with the whole Fire Armor thing. My body is somewhat used to it now, as I've been going for slightly hotter temperatures using Fire Chakra every now and then. Flames aren't appearing, but I'm not going that far just yet."

Kitsune nodded. _"I really wish I would evolve soon, though. It might make this easier."_

"Somehow, I doubt it." Naruto said. "Luke only got better at Manipulating Aura because that's what a Lucario does naturally. They're called Aura Dogs for a reason, you know?"

"_Yeah, but I don't see why it wouldn't work for me."_

"Besides, and I'll be honest, I'm not sure how to get you to evolve, so probably not a good idea to do so."

"_You don't? Couldn't you ask Arceus?"_

"I wish. I haven't heard anything from him for a while. I mean, Kakashi got his Shinx when I last talked with him." Naruto admitted.

It was at this point a small pink, mouse-like Pokemon appeared. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, knowing it was a Pokemon, but forgetting the name.

"_You're with Pokemon, but you don't know who I am?"_

"You name just escapes me. I know that I should know you, and that you are a Pokemon, but that's about it." Naruto replied. "Legendary Status, maybe?"

"Legendary?" Kakashi asked.

"_Yes, I do fall under that category. And Arceus was right. You are Honest. Just like that last trainer I took a liking to."_

"Well... It would be rude to just call you Legend, Pokemon, or something else when talking to you."

"_And there's the formality."_

"I'm not much for formalities, to be honest."

"_I know, just like Ash."_

"Huh?" Naruto and Kakashi were close to gaping like fish.

"_Oh, it's the other trainer that I liked. In fact, he's a friend to all Pokemon, and that Lucario you have? It came from an Egg that his Lucario and Ditto had. Ash is a legend among all Pokemon, and the only human to have gained every Legendary Pokemon's good word. Even my clone, which the Humans made long ago."_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Now I remember! Your name is Mew, isn't it?"

"_Finally caught on."_

"It was the clone comment." Naruto admitted. "You're the only Pokemon, Legendary status or not, to be cloned. The clone was called Mewtwo, and turned his back on Humanity. I heard about Ash from Giratina, and how he saved multiple Pokemon and humans. The only Human to live among Pokemon, and still have a Heart of Gold, and a Silvery Spirit."

"_And you are pretty close in personality to him, as well. At least, that's what I've been hearing from Arceus."_

"Is there any reason you came, Mew?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, I think you'd have something else to do elsewhere, don't you?"

"_I would... If there was something that needed my presence. Mewtwo has volunteered for some of my duties, and is happy for it. We both are off, so he's checking out other things while I came here to check out Arceus' new chosen. He hasn't chosen anyone since Ash. And there's the matter with your Vulpix."_

"What do you mean?"

"_If you want him to evolve, you'll need a Fire Stone."_

"Ah, man! There's no way I could that without some help from you guys... Wait, can you..." he couldn't finish before Mew spoke.

"_Way ahead of you."_ Mew said, pulling out a stone that gave off some heat. _"I heard you had a Vulpix, but were in a place where there are no Pokemon, so I brought one with me, in case you were going to ask. Here!"_ The stone floated to Naruto.

"So..."

"_I know what to do, just set it down."_ Kitsune said, with Naruto doing just that and backing up a bit. Kitsune got close to it, sniffed it, and then ate it. _"What?"_

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"_No, I really only need to get close to it, but I was hungry. It was almost time for lunch, and I couldn't wait."_ Kitsune then glowed and evolved. The fur went from Red-orange, to a Platinum Blonde. The 6 tails become 9 tails.

"_Congratulations! Your Kitsune has just evolved into a Ninetails!"_ Mew told them.

"Uh... Why did you say that?" Naruto asked.

"_Thought it would be fun."_ Mew replied.

"_It was so funny I forgot to laugh."_ A voice said before a Blue and Yellow Dog-like Pokemon came out of the bushes. _"Mew, you've overstayed your welcome, and Lugia wanted to talk to you. Something about Ash's grandkid."_

"_Not again. What about Zapdos?"_

"_Fighting with Moltres and Articuno again."_

"_Entei?"_

"_Won't leave Chihiro's family."_

"_Suicune?"_

"_Are you kidding? She'd freeze him. She never liked kids."_

"_Damn... Palkia and Dialga are holding the Barrier... Ho-oh?"_

"_He and Lugia never truly got along."_

"_Mewtwo?"_ Mew sounded distressed.

"_Doesn't fall under the rules you two agreed on."_

"_You have got to be kidding me. Wait, what about you?"_

"_Special Mission from Arceus. It involves these two. Or rather, it involves the blonde."_ The dog said.

"Wait, why me? And..."

"_If it regards Pokemon, and it is in this realm, it falls under your duty. I'm supposed to accompany you there this time around."_ The dog told him. _"And by the way, my name is Raikou."_

"Okay, that answers that. What's the problem I have to help out with?"

Mew looked at them, and Hmph'd. _"You're no fun."_

"I got to do something, right? I've been doing nothing but training lately. I'm going to need some real-time experience." Naruto replied. "You need to figure out how to balance between playing and duties. It might get a little more fun."

"_Ash, always said that too."_ Raikou admitted, before looking at Mew. _"Are you going to finally take the advice? Or are you going to ignore it like last time?"_

Mew looked down. _"Hearing it from one of them... And then hearing it from someone that could rival his personality... okay, I'll go. But I won't like it."_

"And I don't expect you to." Naruto admitted, making Mew look at him in surprise. "What? You think I'd like doing boring duties? Here, look at it this way: The faster you get it done right, the more time you have for fun."

"_He did not say that."_

"He isn't going to have to do menial chores for his chosen profession to start out. I've been thinking of ways for it to go by faster, so I can do more things with my Pokemon." Naruto said. "It's all about perspective, and a reason to figure out how."

"_Oh. Okay, that makes sense. Thanks."_ Mew said before teleporting out. Naruto then looked at Raikou. "Think Kitsune and Lucario can follow on foot?"

"_Not likely. This is in Lightning Country. In the Mountains."_ Raikou replied. Naruto ran inside and grabbed the two Pokeballs. "This will be the first time you'll be in your Pokeballs for a while, but we can't really let others see you just yet."

"_I understand."_ Luke said.

"_I may not like it, but I get it as well. Arceus doesn't want our existence out as much as possible."_ Kitsune replied.

"That is the reason for Raito and Luke, but Kitsune, you have another reason. Your Evolution turned you into a smaller version of something that is feared as a creature of destruction. They will attack to kill you if they saw you. I'm not about to let that happen." Naruto said, sternly. Kitsune nodded.

"_At least I know you care about me."_ Naruto held up the Pokeballs, and hit Kitsune and Luke with red beams from them.

Kakashi pulled out a Pokeball, and looked at Raito, who nodded. He was hit in the head with the Pokeball, considering the fact he hasn't been in one yet. It shook a few times, and then settled down. Kakashi took it and put it in his Ninja pouch. Naruto put his in his pockets.

"_Get on, you two. I can get us there within minutes."_ Raikou said. Kakashi got on, but Naruto walked next to him, and pulled out a strange 5-point Shuriken.

"Take this, and throw it in the ground right outside the destination. I should know where it is when that happens, and I'll be there." Naruto said, handing it to Kakashi.

"You didn't learn the Hiraishin." Kakashi said.

"Just trust me on this. It's only for transportation as of now."

Kakashi nodded, and Raikou took off. Naruto waited a few seconds, tensed, and then left in a flash.

00000x00000

Done.


	2. Giratina

...

**Chapter 2**

-Konohagakure-

Sarutobi was getting impatient. He had lost view on Kakashi and Naruto for the past few months. _'What the hell is going on? One moment I can see them there, and the next they're gone. I'm beginning to think they are no longer in the Elemental Countries.'_

"Hey Old man. I got a drop about some unknown ruins, that no one can seem to figure out." A man said from the window, getting Sarutobi's attention.

"Jiraiya, I need someone to go to Whirlpool Island and check on the Uzugakure Ruins. Kakashi and Naruto were there, and now it's not even showing the ruins. I need someone to check on them."

"Unfortunately, I was asked by one of the crytologists there to help out. The thing is... Kumo asked me to help out. They were willing to give up one of their Jinchuuriki for this. Konohagakure would get the Nibi, and Naruto would have someone to stick around the village for."

"Well, we haven't truly lost Naruto yet, and Danzou is not aware of his location. If you can get through with this code, check on Naruto and Kakashi. I'm worried about them."

"Don't worry yourself old man. I'll take care of it." Jiraiya told him. "I'll send a toad with a message stating if they're okay or not."

"Alright, now get to it." Sarutobi said.

"Wait, there's more I have for you." Jiraiya said. "Orochimaru had just quit the group he was in. Itachi is also in that group."

"Akatsuki?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I made use of Danzou's order for Itachi to kill off all Uchiha. I heard from one of my summons about them, and they could become a threat. I met with Itachi beforehand, and told him that he should become a Rogue, and join up with them. At the same time, he'd be feeding us information from the inside. I only asked for him to keep an eye on their movements, but you shouldn't let down your guard with them, either."

"Agreed. Now, I'm done, and I'm out." Jiraiya then left in a puff of smoke.

-a few days later, Lightning Country Ruins-

The Cryptologists had just met with Jiraiya. "Oh, I'm glad you came." One of them said. "We haven't found any clue as to where it came from, or who made them in the first place."

It was at this point, there was a rustle in the bushes, putting Jiraiya on guard. Kakashi and Naruto came through. "Jiraiya?"

"Kakashi?"

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"The sensei of my sensei." Kakashi replied.

"So, you're the one the old man is so worried about, huh?"

"Figured he would be. I told him he didn't have to be. Besides, he wouldn't be able to find the ruins I've been at for the last few months. Not anymore at least." Naruto replied.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Has he ever tried finding the Yondaime Hokage's personal Warehouse?" Naruto asked.

"He has one?"

"Yup. It's in a pocket Dimension of sorts. Only him, and his offspring and enter it." Kakashi told him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was asked to find out what the strange markings mean. These guys can't find any record of them." Jiraiya replied. "You?"

"My duty. Don't ask." Naruto said, annoyed. "The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can go back to training what I need to be training."

"And what would that be?" Jiraiya asked. "And why is it your duty?"

"I just said don't ask. For now, just trust me on this." Naruto said, before walking up the steps to a platform. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and one of the Cryptologists went up behind him.

"What the hell has been going on in those ruins?"

"Space-time barrier, effectively making a Pocket dimension."

"Didn't think you were that good with seals."

"Wasn't me."

"He can't be that good with seals."

"Wasn't him, either." Kakashi told him, before holding up a hand. "It's his choice whether to reveal it or not. I have no say, as per orders of the Hokage."

Jiraiya mumbled a few choice words. "I heard that, Jiraiya." Naruto said, without turning around. "My senses are much more fine-tuned than most. Training with Kakashi, and a few animals that can move around in pitch-black darkness without making a sound, you tend to learn a few things."

They came up to a wall, and the cryptologist ran up to it. "This is where the strange things pop up." He said. "I'm afraid I can't do much in translation, and no one else seems to know of it."

Jiraiya looked at it, and so did Kakashi. They both shook their heads, though Kakashi did so for a different reason. _"_Now I see." Kakashi said, after Jiraiya pulled back.

"What? You can read it?" The cryptologist asked, hopeful. Kakashi shook his head. "Then what did you figure out?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto, it looks like Arceus was right. There are ruins with things from his domain here." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I can see that." Naruto replied, reading the inscription. "And he was right on something else."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup. Give me maybe an hour. I should be able to figure out, just what this thing is." Naruto said, falling silent. Kakashi just stood back, and looked up while leaning against one of the pillars.

(A/N: Think Aztec, or Mayan cultures. Block format pyramids, with a platform on top. There is a wall on one side, and four Obelisks, one on each corner. That's basically what it is.)

The cryptologist kept asking questions, but Naruto didn't even pay attention to them. He looked at Kakashi. "Please tell me you can get him to answer my questions."

"Sorry, I don't think even I can." Kakashi admitted. "He wouldn't listen to me, either."

"Actually, I heard every question." Naruto said, drawing their attention. "The problem is, I'm not going to answer any of them, as they are not important to the situation at hand."

"and the inscription translation?" Jiraiya asked.

"That... is something best left to me, and me alone. What I have found already is supposed to be kept secret as it is. For someone to build a temple for this? I can't say it was before. More like a forgotten legend." Naruto then shifted to his left a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Luke, Kitsune, and Raito aren't the first of their kind to come here." Naruto said, earning a wide eye from Kakashi.

"You're kidding me!" Kakashi nearly shouted, surprising Jiraiya.

"I hope so. This is only a theory, to be honest." Naruto admitted. "But from what I can gather here, I'd say the odds are pretty big for that theory to be the truth."

"Hold on!" Jiraiya shouted. "Who are the 3 he mentioned, Kakashi? And I won't take classified as an answer!" Jiraiya was oddly serious about this.

"The only one allowed to reveal that is him." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto. "He's the only reason they're here in the first place."

"Do you want me to pull rank?" Jiraiya asked.

"You want to go against a deity's orders?" Kakashi asked, earning surprise from Jiraiya and the cryptologist. "Because if I say anything without Naruto's expressed and written permission, then I can't say a word. It's bigger than the whole Kyuubi incident. At least 10 times bigger."

"You can't be serious!"

"I wish it were otherwise, but I can't say anything as of right now." Jiraiya glared at Naruto.

"Don't bother with a glare of that magnitude." Naruto said, without even looking. "I've had worse since I was 3. 5 times worse, from multiple people."

"Must be rough." the cryptologist said. "I'm actually friends with a Jinchuuriki, to be honest. That's why I'm here alone. No one would bother helping me out because I actually want to spend time with her. That's why I offered to send her to Konohagakure if they helped out."

"Well, then send word for her to pack." Naruto replied. "I'm like a grandson to the Sandaime Hokage, and I have a distant relation to the Shodai Hokage, and by proxy the Nidaime Hokage. Not to mention, I look similar to the Yondaime Hokage. My allegiance is with Konohagakure, so if you get my help, you're getting Konoha's help."

"And I still don't know what this whole thing was for. You haven't answered any of my questions."

Naruto then reached the end, sighed, and stood up. Naruto looked at the cryptologist. "Which way is North from here?" he ended up asking.

"What?"

"I have a complete set of instructions for what this place does. If you want to see, then you need to do as I ask." Naruto said, earning shock from them all.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I translated it. However, none of you can do anything with this place."

"Uzumaki Thing?" Kakashi asked.

"Try Giratina thing." Naruto replied, earning shock from Kakashi.

"No..."

"Yup." Naruto replied, though his voice was sad. "Portal to his realm."

"Who's this Giratina?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Naruto admitted. A light appeared in front of him.

"_Naruto..."_

"Yeah, I checked it out. Two-way ticket to Distortion." Naruto said, looking at the light. "I believe I'd need permission for these two to bring them there. One of them would bring a friend to my home village, while the other was _his_ sensei."

"_I see... Your names. What are they?"_

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi sighed. "The big one is Jiraiya of the Sannin. Minato's sensei. The other, I never caught a name, but she is friends with a Jinchuuriki."

"_I will need a name. That way, I can alert my son to his guests."_

"He should be expecting me any day now." Naruto admitted. "In fact, I was planning on visiting tomorrow. Haven't been able to the past few weeks, unfortunately."

"My name is Rei Cortana. My friend, who is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko, is named Yugito Nii. I'm one of her only friends, as of late." The cryptologist said.

"_You speak the truth."_ Arceus said. _"I approve, on one condition. Information on what you see, is not to get out to those Naruto does not deem worthy."_

"Why an 8 year old kid?"

"_Because I chose to help him where he needed it, when no one else would." _Arceus stated. _"Had I not done anything that Sandaime would be considered a massive idiot in my eyes. I personally think the paperwork has finally gone to his head, and put him on the edge. His council just pushed him over, to be honest."_

"Alright, I swear it." Jiraiya replied.

"As do I." Rei told him. "And I believe this will be a good rendezvous point to get Yugito to Konoha."

"_No, Yugito will not go directly to Konohagakure. She will be going with Naruto for a while. I already have something for her. I have also sent another gift to someone in Sunagakure. He has enjoyed his gift so far."_

"Which one?"

"_He's got a Trapinch."_

"Because of the sand?"

"_Partially, yes. Also, I will be coming as well. I will see you four there."_ The light vanished.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi. "Don't ask me."

Naruto sighed. "You guys see the rings on the floor? Kakashi, Jiraiya. Stand in the innermost ring, not including the dot. Rei, you get on the next ring going out."

"What about you?" Rei asked. Naruto went to the four pillars. "North?" Rei pointed to one direction. Naruto touched the Obelisk in that direction. He then touched the West one, the East, and finally the South. After that, he went to the dot in the center. "Don't bother copying this, as it's a Clan Jutsu." Naruto then went through a few handsigns. "Uzumaki Secret Jutsu: Portal to another realm!" There were spider-like marks, eerily similar to a summoning Jutsu.

They all glowed and vanished.

-?-

Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Rei appeared on what seemed to be a floating platform. Out of all of them, Naruto was the only one that held a grin.

"Where are we, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, before noticing the grin. Naruto, instead of speaking, held up a hand, with 3 fingers.

2 fingers...

1...

His hand became a fist, and there was a noise that sent everyone but Naruto on alert. "Groooo!"

They looked to the source of the sound, and saw a dragon flying around, and coming towards them. "Head to the usual meeting spot! I'll see you there, and I'll bring the others!"

"Grooo!" The dragon roared, and then turned away. Naruto looked at the others, who were surprised it listened to him. "Follow me, and don't worry about using Chakra here, unless it has to deal with water."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto walked over to the edge of the platform, and looked at the vertical one. He jumped towards it, and he turned a bit to landed on it. "Gravity shifts here." He said, looking at the others. "Just follow me, and keep an eye on the platforms. They move from time to time." Jiraiya, Kakashi and Rei ran up to it, and did the same. "It takes a while to get used to the shifting gravity."

"Where are we?" Rei asked.

Naruto lead the way, and changed a few platforms. "This is the Distortion World. The Portal to another Realm is an Uzumaki Clan Jutsu. I'm not sure why it was made in the first place, but I figure that those temples were made for a reason. That temple was made to access the Distortion World. There may be others that allow access to other realms as well."

"Would this include Arceus' realm?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't say for sure." Naruto admitted, before jumping to a higher platform, which had a small town on it. "All I know is, Arceus gave me the job of investigating them. Those markings at the temple. They are called Unknown Runes. They resemble the Pokemon called Unknown. Kakashi isn't aware of them, nor can he translate those kinds of Runes. Only I can right now." They stopped at a ledge. The dragon came up to him.

"Hey Tina. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"_I was wondering when you were going to come back. Who are they?"_ The dragon asked, which only Naruto and Kakashi understood.

"Well, you've been keeping an eye on me for Arceus, haven't you?"

"_Yeah, I have. I like it when you come by. You know it gets lonely here."_

"He didn't tell you we were coming yet?" Kakashi asked.

"_You can understand me?"_

"I've got a Shinx. I kind of learned how he talks. Other than that, I have no idea why I can."

"_Oh..."_ Rei and Jiraiya were confused.

"Kakashi, you can understand that... thing?" Jiraiya asked.

"I wouldn't insult him like that, if I were you." Kakashi stated.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea who or what he is. Thing is the closest thing I can come up with."

"He's a Giratina." Naruto said. "I call him Tina for short. Speaking of which... Tina did you get that book I asked you to find?"

"_That I did. I put it in the Usual Library. I don't see why you asked about it, though. Just a bunch of random guys."_

"What is he saying?" Jiraiya asked.

Rei sighed. "Don't tell me you asked him to get a Bingo Book."

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"You mean..." Kakashi started.

"Yeah. I figured that I should know who is out of my league, and who I can't take down." Naruto told them. "Know your enemy, right?"

"_Oh. So that's why you asked me to find one. The guy was dead, and thrown in a river. A couple of rocks on the metal plate, along with a slash through it."_

"Rogue from Iwa. Damn." Kakashi stated.

"Okay, I'll check it out later." Naruto said. "I really want to see Arceus in person, because all I've ever really seen is mere phantom versions of him. I'm hoping he'd come here in person, so I can actually touch him."

"_Get on. All of you. Naruto, you've got point."_

Rei, Kakashi and Naruto jumped on, Naruto getting on the mandible. "Hop on, Jiraiya." Jiraiya was wary.

"Why should I trust him?"

"Because you're student's son trusts him." Naruto stated, shocking Jiraiya.

"You... You know?"

"I've known for a while." Naruto admitted. "Just get on."

Jiraiya jumped to behind Rei. _"Hang on. Naruto, I'm taking you directly to that ship. You know, the one I taught you to fly?"_

"Really? You fixed it up?" Naruto asked.

"_Yeah. This time, bring out the landing gear before you land."_ Giratina told him.

"I know, I know." Naruto replied. They come up to a pillar, where a strange vehicle was.

"_I really wish Shaymin were here. He could help get this thing out of here."_

"How else can I fly alongside you?" Naruto asked, before opening a compartment, which he entered before it closed.

"What is he doing?"

"_Preparing to fly, Kakashi. He is smarter than you think. And he learns quickly. First time flying, and he already had it down. Landing was the problem."_

"Think I can bring out Raito?"

"_No need. Besides, Arceus still wants their existence kept secret."_

"_That I do."_ another voice said from nearby. They saw Arceus in full physical form. _"Kakashi, it's been a while."_

"That it has." Kakashi replied. "You finally the real deal?"

"_Yes, Kakashi."_ Arceus came over to Giratina. _"Get on. We should talk without them. Giratina, let them know just what they're getting themselves into here. I may have given the go, but they need to realize the consequences of knowing about this place, and what will happen, if they breath a word about it, or anything discussed here."_

"_Sure thing, pops."_ Giratina replied. Kakashi jumped onto Arceus, who didn't bother to flinch. _"Naruto, come with me. We'll talk for now."_

"Sure thing, Arceus." A metallic voice resembling Naruto's came from the now floating ship, which then went alongside Arceus, as they both flew off.

"_Alright, you two. I'm going to... educate you on the rules you'll need to follow regarding the information about this place, and everything else regarding Pokemon, along with what a Pokemon is."_ Giratina said, before flying off a bit.

-with Arceus-

"_Alright you two. What did you find, and why are you here?"_

"A way to come here. Only I can open the portal, and my guess is that it has something to do with the Old Uzumaki Clan." Naruto replied.

"_Really?"_

"The whole reason Jiraiya and Rei are here is because it would allow me to take up to 8 others with me." Naruto replied.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"_That's what I want to know."_

"The innermost ring can only hold two people. The next ring takes up to 6. I guess it's similar to the Element Oxygen in terms of transportation."

"Oxygen?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"_How so, Naruto?"_

"What is Oxygen?"

"_Oh, you're not aware of those kinds of elements, are you?"_ Kakashi shook his head. _"You see, Kakashi, there are several Scientific Elements, and then there are Chakra Elements. Oxygen is a scientific element. At least, where I'm from it is."_

"Okay..."

"_As I was saying..."_

"It's the Electron system." Naruto said. "It does have 8 Electrons, and in the same pattern. I'd have to be the nucleus of an Oxygen Atom, and the passengers would be the Electrons."

"_Good. You've improved your vocabulary."_ Arceus stated. _"What else did you find out?"_

"There's got to be more, and one of them is likely to be one to your realm. If I find out where it is, then I think I would use it to get a few Pokemon Supplies." Naruto admitted. "Other than that, I wouldn't do much. Anyone that gets my trust, and your approval would be brought here to get Tina's approval. Once he or she has that, they should be good for a Pokemon. If it is found that they don't treat them like they should, I would ask Tina to send them back, and they lose any trust I had in them."

"You're not going to send Raito back, are you?" Kakashi asked, suddenly fearful.

"Why would I do that? Raito is helping you just as much as I am. We're bringing you out of your funk, and it wouldn't do for you to be in that mood, anyway. That was the original reason I would've wanted you to get a Pokemon in the first place. They'd teach you to be happy, and as you saw, they can take a beating, and only get knocked out. You don't have to worry about them that much in the pain department, especially since no one here would know how to kill them for good. They're like Life-long partners, and they can do a lot for you."

"_You suggested the Shinx because of his affinity, but also because he needed the emotional help?"_

"Yeah, like I said, he needs it. They tried pushing me over the edge, but they failed. War pushed him over the edge. He needs help to get back up, and Raito is doing just that." Naruto replied.

"You suggested giving me the Shinx... to help me?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Why not? I could tell you needed it. I knew how to help, so I did." Naruto replied.

"_I knew you were nice, but really?"_

"What?"

"_Nothing. Just know that it could get you killed in your realm."_

"Did you run into Mew earlier?"

"_Actually, after I sent Raikou to you and I found that Mew started getting his own duties done. I still don't know why."_

"I gave him some advice, and a reason." Naruto replied. "I intend on doing so myself. The sooner I get things done right, the more time I get for what I want to do."

"_Interesting..."_

They continued to talk, while going around the area. They saw Giratina trying to come up to them, so they went towards him. _"What's the verdict?"_ Arceus asked.

"_They're in. Jiraiya gave me more information than I know what to do with, but also said that Sarutobi, his boss and Naruto's surrogate Grandfather, has been worried and wanted him to head to Whirlpool Island, where they had been training. He is now aware of the barrier, though not the reasoning for it."_

"You mind if I say something on that?" Naruto asked, through the ship.

"_Like what?"_ Arceus asked.

"What I think could very well be a reason." Naruto said, earning a nod from Arceus. "Jiraiya, when we leave, head to Old Man Hokage, and give him this message. The training Kakashi and I are going through is to be kept as top Secret, and no one, not even a Kage, or the council, can do anything about that. Anyone that tries to force me to speak, either through Genjutsu, Mind Games, or just plain torture, they will have several beings on par, if not stronger, than the Kyuubi no Kitsune after their life. Unless I give expressed and written permission, no one, not even the Hokage can know. As such, Whirlpool Island itself has been placed in a Pocket Dimension by two of the ones that will likely kill those who try to force it out of me, for whatever reason."

"Why is it that secret?" Jiraiya asked.

"It involves everything regarding Giratina, which the Hokage is not allowed to know about, and Arceus, which I think he should know is helping me where no one else will even bother to. Also, I made a deal with the Kyuubi myself." Naruto replied, earning a "WTF?" look from Jiraiya.

"Don't look at me like that. The only reason we agreed to the deal is because of Arceus' intervention in my life, and we are on somewhat good terms. She is currently helping me with History while I'm asleep, and giving me some basic knowledge of Jutsu that Kakashi describes, and she knows of, along with advice on how to pull them off. We have decided to wait for Kyuubi's go before we head back."

Jiraiya's look was a lot more shocked than before. "Jiraiya, drop the look. Also, be warned that I'm taking myself off of your list for Icha Icha Paradise. I have something else to go through, and I can't have myself distracted like that when I have someone else to worry about." Kakashi said, shocking him even further, but he steeled his face.

"Anything else I am actually allowed to let him know?"

"If he see's me around a fox with Platinum Blonde fur, no matter what, no Ninja is to attack it."

"A Platinum blonde Fox? That's got to be a joke." Jiraiya replied.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw it. And if a civilian tries to attack it, they're gonna get themselves burned to a crisp, or have a hole somewhere in their body that is on fire itself, and it has full permission to do so as it is only self-defense." Naruto warned. "This is not a threat, but a warning. If anyone attacks him first, he will attack to kill. He is my friend and ally, and if he doesn't kill them, I will for attacking a friend of mine. The same goes for a Blue and Black bipedal dog with spikes in several places on it's body. If either of them are attacked, all three of us will strike, and kill if necessary."

"Don't tell me the fox has multiple tails."

"Full set of 9." Naruto said.

"No one is going to like that being anywhere near the village."

"Here's what you could say about him. Kitsune, my Ninetails, is more of purified version of the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked. Two sides of the same coin, one good, one bad. Kitsune is the good, and Kyuubi is the bad, even though I know it's not completely true."

"Wait, what?" Rei asked.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko was only doing what he knows how to do that night. And that is survive. She was removed from her previous Jinchuuriki, who was my mother, and met a red eye with a strange design. She recognized it as a Sharingan, but not the original, or it's upgrade. Next thing she knows, she's being sealed. Unofficial story, but the full truth. Anything in-between, she has only the vaguest idea. A bunch of flashes and Jutsu, but nothing specific. It's either the Genjutsu or the Seal itself doing that, but neither of us are completely sure. Also, note that I've also been getting used to the Kyuubi's Youki, so I can control it better, and use it with less side effects, or less severe side effects. It is possible, as Mito Uzumaki was able to use 7 tails before losing Control."

"How do you know you can trust this information?" Jiraiya asked.

"As per our deal, she can't do anything regarding my mind, unless I ask her to. In return, I do something I was planning on doing anyway. Treat Kitsune with the respect he deserves, and she will help as needed. She's also helping my in the intelligence department. She even gave me what she calls... the talk. Not a good thing, in my opinion, and highly perverted. No plans on doing that for a few years."

"_8 Years old, and already went through Sex Ed. Why am I not surprised?"_ Arceus asked himself.

"Quick question." Naruto said, earning Jiraiya's attention. "Is there anything you have that is not considered "Adult material"? Maybe something older, and probably not as popular?"

"I only have one like that. Your father liked it, and here, I can say that without worrying about laws breaking."

"I'm already aware of that law, and who both my parents are. Yet another reason the Space-time Barrier was placed. Laws in Konohagakure, or the Elemental Countries in General, have no effect there, as it is now out of the Hokage's Jurisdiction. The same applies here for being another dimension itself. The real Whirlpool Island has been replaced with a duplicate, minus the ruins, and then placed in a Pocket Dimension."

"Well, that simplifies things. You should know that he chose your name from that same book... You like Ramen, right?"

"Yeah, I do. It's the only food I could really eat back in the village, because of the Ichiraku family."

"Huh. Did not really expect that." Jiraiya admitted. "Then again, I probably should. After all, I came up with the name for that same character while eating Ramen myself."

"_Jiraiya, I should let you know something. Naruto here has several threats heading his way, but none can locate him. He has the backing of all Legendary Pokemon, Including myself, and Giratina. If anyone goes after his life, civilian or not, and they succeed in taking it. They have literally angered all of us, and we will not hesitate to destroy everything and kill everyone. The weakest of us is about the level of the Kyuubi your village fears. That one happens to be Zapdos. Moltres and Articuno are just a tad bit stronger, due to less arrogance. The next lowest are Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Another Fire, Ice and Lightning combination. Lugia and Ho-oh are next in line, then Mew and Mewtwo. Both of them, though Mew rarely acts like it, are more Juubi level, and yes I have found there is one."_

"The Juubi is only supposed to be a myth. You're saying it's real?"

"Yeah, are the Bijuu are actually bits and pieces of its chakra. The body itself is sealed in the moon. Kyuubi has maybe 40% of the entire Chakra supply of the Juubi. And with all the Chakra it has, you can tell the Juubi is more powerful than the Shiki Fuujin. If Mew and Mewtwo are just as powerful, what does that tell you about the others?"

"We'd be doomed." Rei said, earning everyone's attention. "What? Juubi is the most powerful Bijuu. You haven't even mentioned Arceus, or Giratina yet, and you seem to have only gone through the bottom of the list."

"_You're right, I have. In fact, I'm going up the list."_ Arceus admitted. _"On par with Mew and Mewtwo, are Latios and Latias. They are the Fourth and Fifth fastest out of all of us but are on par with the Juubi as well. Entei, Raikou and Suicune are the only ones that have them beat in speed without location being involved. If it's an Air battle, Latios and Latias are the best I can think of. Underwater, Lugia reigns supreme. Kyogre and Groudon are the beasts of Sea and Land, respectively. In terms of Sea power, Lugia has Kyogre beat, but in raw power, Kyogre wins. Groudon is the beast of Land, and would win hands down against anyone but those with a Pure Heart. The only reason they don't fight anymore is because of Rayquaza, which neutralized their Weather Altering abilities. After that is Giratina, my son. He rules this realm, the Distortion world."_

"Wait, what about Deoxys?" Naruto asked, earning looks. "What?"

"_Deoxys is considered a Pokemon, yes. However, he does not truly have Legendary status. He still has your back, and would be placed right beneath Giratina."_

"It's because Giratina is your son, isn't it?"

"_Only because of him being a direct son. He has a portion of my power, and rules the Distortion World. His power knows little to no bounds. Then Dialga and Palkia. The beings of Time and Space respectively. They are the ones that placed the barrier around the original Whirlpool island, at my request. Then there is me. The top of the chain."_

"Darkrai?" Naruto asked.

"_Those that have the potential to be listed under Legendary Status are Darkrai, Cresselia, Heatran, Deoxys, and Shaymin. Darkrai, Shaymin, and Cresselia don't wish to be considered Legendary, though the humans who know of them think they already are. Heatran has not achieved the level needed to be considered such, and Deoxys also has no wish to be called legendary."_

"And Shaymin?" Kakashi asked.

"_After that one run in with Ash, he wasn't ever seen again. Any attempt to find him has been fruitless."_

"Celebi?" Naruto asked.

"_Never considered her as such. She's more of a free spirit, and Jirachi will not bother to even try for Legendary status, for the simple fact no one would be able to find any proof of her existence except once every 1,000 years or so. There is much debate on her among Humans, but they do not believe what they can't see, and come up with insane ideas on what they think is the truth."_

"I can attest to that." Jiraiya admitted. "Anything that is not proven true or false is considered a rumor, and many mistake rumor for fact. It's highly stupid if you ask me." Then a thought occurred. "What should I tell the Hokage about the ruins?"

"_That you are not allowed to say anything, under penalty of death."_

"Not death. Massive Overkill death." Naruto added. "If anyone tries to activate the temple, they will fail, unless they have True Uzumaki Blood, and know of the existence of Pokemon. No one but the really old ones will know how to do any of that, and even if they did, without True Uzumaki Blood, and a Soul Transfer will not work like that, as the ability doesn't reside in the blood itself, they can't do a damn thing with it. We especially can't let Orochimaru know of this."

"He'll want to know something." Jiraiya said, earning a thoughtful look from Naruto. "Did you tell the old man about the deal Rei made?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then tell him you found a way to translate it, but you couldn't do anything due to a requirement that you didn't meet. In fact, no one could meet it. It's best kept that way for now. Before we head back to training I'm going to have to give you a few things regarding the Unknown Runes. Are you familiar with the English language?"

"Yeah, I am. I am a spymaster, after all."

"The Unknown runes can be easier to translate to English, and then you can translate them to Kanji. That should be enough for you to translate them. Know that that information is not to leave the four of us." Naruto said, earning nods from all of them. "That's good, now how about we send you two back via the temple route? Giratina can send us directly to Whirlpool island, and that's where we've been training. We're not going to head back just yet."

"Alright, alright. We'll go. Rei, you're going to have to find a way to get Yugito out of Kumo without anyone noticing."

"Already talked it over with the Raikage. I'll be giving him the same information you're supposed to give the Hokage, and since they helped we will make good on the agreement. Officially, the Uzumaki Clan was eradicated. There were no survivors, so if I bring up the fact that an Uzumaki is needed for it to activate, he will understand, and make good on his word. The current Raikage is a lot more honorable than the last one, and wants to make amends for his idiotic predecessor. As long as I let him know that it can do something, but we can't find out for sure without a True Uzumaki, which to his knowledge, there are none, he will understand, and since, officially, Jiraiya translated it, Konohagakure did help, and thus held up their end of the bargain."

"By now, the Old man has probably alerted the Council, meaning Danzou. He can't find out about the Rendezvous point." Jiraiya said.

"The Jinchuuriki will be staying together, and they will come at the same time." Naruto suggested. "Tell the old farts, Old Man Hokage included, nothing they say will change that, as you took the Nibi Jinchuuriki with you to me, and we hit it off instantly. She was unwilling to leave, and as such, would not go without me."

"Genius. Just one problem." Kakashi stated.

"How do you know she will like that?" Rei asked, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"You'll see. I'll be sending a Clone back with you, and it will meditate while waiting. It will take it from there, when they arrive."

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto admitted. "Rei, how bad is her Childhood? You mentioned she was a female."

"Worse than most, but pretty tame for a Jinchuuriki. Why?" Rei replied.

"Okay, that settles the idea. It will work far beyond anything else." Naruto said, before landing next to the circle and leaving the ship. Jiraiya and Rei were there as well. Kakashi was still on Arceus. _"You getting off soon?"_

Kakashi shrugged and jumped off. Naruto made a Shadow Clone, like Kyuubi taught him. "He'll handle it. Don't worry too much. As for the transportation, there is a 5-point Shuriken near the base of the temple. After she is convinced, which should only take a few seconds, find it, take it out of the ground, and have her throw it into the ground, and wait."

"You mean..."

"No, it's not Hiraishin. It's not a battle ready move, merely transportation, and the Shuriken is only a marker for me to know points of interest without being there myself. It's like a beacon for me. And with a Pokemon move, I can teleport to that Beacon without any of the usual prerequisites. It's like a call and I can answer."

"_Teleport doesn't really work like that."_

"Well, that's what I use. It's like combination Teleport move, with a Reverse summoning, but there's a time limit. I can Teleport her here, but only myself, and one other at any point in time." Naruto admitted, before the Clone went to the center dot, while Rei and Jiraiya got on the first circle. Naruto went through the handsigns, and did the jutsu to take them back.

-Lightning Country, Kumogakure-

Rei was in a meeting with the Raikage. "Sir, I have a report on the ruins we found."

"Finally! I was wondering when someone could translate it!" The man shouted. "What did you find?"

"You remember the deal I told you for Konohagakure? Well, they sent someone, and he is the one that translated it."

"Well, I will make good on my word. The council was not happy went I broke it to them. What did he find out?" He asked.

"Well, the ruins was actually a temple, and possibly a gateway. "It said the Gateway to distortion lies here. Uzumaki Unite. Then there were a bunch of handsigns, some of which we couldn't place, as it was only a name. We believe it was an Uzumaki Only Jutsu, maybe a bloodline, but the gate cannot be opened with the true knowledge of it. And with the Uzumaki destroyed..."

"There is nothing we can do about it. Kumo took part in the Uzugakure elimination. And now we find that it was an idiotic mistake, as only they knew much about it." The Raikage replied. "Call Yugito and have her pack her things. She's heading to Konohagakure to be with them. It's better than her life here."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Rei asked, a nod prompting her to continue. "We had decided that the temple would be the rendezvous point, and she would be brought to their Jinchuuriki, who is currently out of the village training, as the village itself was bound to stunt his growth."

"Are you certain of this?"

"It is what I was told, and that she would be safe there. I still do not see how he will get her to come along, because Genjutsu does not work on Jinchuuriki that are in tune with their Bijuu. If he cannot convince her, she will go to the village itself."

"I see." The Raikage said. "And how will they meet up?"

"The Jinchuuriki and his teacher at his current age, will be there to pick her up. I will be going directly to the village either way."

"You know she won't like that."

"If he can convince her, I don't think she'd mind. The only reason he knows of her coming, is because of a message they found. There are only two of them, as far as I know. They are moving as we speak, from what I know."

"I would like to meet this boy. Lay down a few rules. As such..." he pushed a button. "Get me Kirabi."

An old man, maybe 25 or 30 appeared. "Wazzup, bro?"

"I need you to watch over things while I take Yugito Nii to a rendezvous point for her transfer to another village."

"Why don't I go with her?" The man asked.

"Bee, I know you don't like paperwork, but you're actually the only one I'd trust like this. Yugito will be leaving the village for good."

Bee looked down, but then looked up again. "Alright, foo. Just that, I'll do!" The man sighed. He looked to where Rei was, and found she was already gone. _'She left before I said she should. I did not expect his rhyming to come out in here. It never does.'_

-Konohagakure, Hokage's Tower-

Sarutobi was groaning with his paperwork. A Toad appeared in front of him. "What does Jiraiya report?"

"**The ruins was translated, but we could do nothing. Naruto, however, showed up, as did Kakashi."**

"You mean..."

"**They're okay, and they are in the loop."**

Sarutobi nodded, and activated privacy seals. "What else is there? Leave nothing out."

"**Unfortunately, I am not allowed to give out the majority of what was found. No one is to know, but Jiraiya didn't translate what was there. It was Naruto himself."**

"How?"

"**I did not get the word on how, or even why he was there in the first place. All I know, is that after Jiraiya got the advice from him on translating it, which I am not aware of what it was, he translated it himself, and found out what it said."** The toad repeated what Rei said. **"It was also determined that you should stop trying to search for Naruto, or Whirlpool Island."**

"I can't help but worry about him, you should know that."

"**I am told he does as well, but it is not needed. There are no one but friendlies in that area now, and no possible way for hostilities to come by."**

"A barrier will not last long."

"**Ever try a pocket dimension?"** Sarutobi's eyes widened. **"I have a scroll for you to show the council. It was from Naruto and Kakashi themselves. I am not certain of the contents, and it was said that I should be present for the meeting, so I can let Jiraiya know of the reaction. There was also a tip to bring a camera. Why? I don't know. I wasn't told."**

Sarutobi opened the scroll, and read it. His eyes widened and he let loose a loud laugh. "Oh, Naruto! How you love causing trouble for those that wrong you!"

"**Uh... Sarutobi?"**

"Don't worry too much. And I can see just why the Cameras are advised. And the Jinchuuriki?"

"**Going to be with Naruto. It was already agreed. The official story is that Jiraiya translated it, not Naruto, and it should stay as such."**

"Alright. Head directly to the council room, and set up a few recording cameras." Sarutobi stated, before taking down the privacy seals. "Neko, Kuma, Tora."

3 ANBU entered. "Sir?"

"Alert the council of a meeting in 1 hour. Danzou included."

"Uh... Sir? Are you sure that's wise?" The one in a bear mask, Kuma, asked. "Danzou has always opposed you, after all."

"Oh, you'll see why during the meeting." Sarutobi said, an evil smirk on his face. The ANBU nearly shuddered at the sight, and left to inform them.

-Council Chambers, Konohagakure-

Sarutobi entered a toad already there, and the 3 ANBU hidden.

"Sarutobi, there had better be a good reason for you to call us." Danzou stated calmly.

"Oh believe me, I do." Sarutobi said, with an evil glint in his eyes, which Danzou knew meant trouble for him. "You are all aware of the deal for the Jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"She will not be coming directly to the village. Instead, she will be brought to Naruto. Can't have you idiots trying to screw her up." Sarutobi said, leaking a little killing intent.

"Another demon?"

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi shouted. "He is no demon, and neither is she. And now, for something else I believe you should know."

"Oh? And pray tell, what would that be?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a warning of what would happen if Naruto gets manipulated in any way shape or form to reveal his training, which not even I am exempt from, or if he is killed by anyone."

"Oh come off it. This village is the best there is!" A civilian shouted.

"Quick question. How many of you still fear the power of the Kyuubi when unsealed?" Sarutobi asked, though his voice was emotionless. "Show of hands." Everyone but Danzou raised their hands. "And why are you not in fear? Is it because you go against the principles this village was based off of and killed all your emotions? Or is it because you have a way of manipulating it?"

"That is not your concern. All you need to know, is that I am not afraid of any demon, Bijuu or not."

"Then tell me how you'd fare if, I don't know, the Kyuubi was not the strongest Bijuu, and had less than 40% of the power of the strongest?" Everyone paled at that, though Danzou had a nice little sweatdrop.

"I would stand and fight, regardless of the chances. And I would not fear."

"Because there are 24 beings that are backing Naruto himself. The weakest 3 are on par with the Kyuubi in strength. And they all will turn their full wrath on anyone who manipulates him in any way. 2 of these 24 have been watching over him and have seen the hell he has went through. If he dies in this village, by this village, the entire Village itself will be no more. People, buildings, all life. Gone. Kyuubi has 40% of the Chakra levels of the Juubi. 8 of the 24 range from Kyuubi to Juubi, but do not reach par with the Juubi itself. The next weakest ones are on par with the Juubi, and then they range to over Thrice as powerful as the Juubi itself. While we could only handle one Kyuubi, how do you expect us to handle 24 with strength up to levels exceeding 7 times as that? Even with the Yondaime, we won't even have a chance of _survival_. ROOT or no ROOT."

Danzou, at this, actually paled. Everyone noticed, even the ANBU, who were silently agreeing that the Video cameras were much better than Photos. And they had both. "And here's the kicker. They are not even of this dimension, yet know everything about us. Where does that put us if we provoke them, by hurting Naruto, or the Nibi Jinchuuriki, which I have no name for?"

"We wouldn't be anywhere. We'd be dead." Shikaku Nara stated. "Without knowledge of their abilities, even I am screwed. There would be no survivors. The only exceptions I can think of are the Ichiraku family, who were always nice to him to begin with, and the Sandaime Hokage. Aside from that, no one comes to mind for a list of those they would spare."

"I would add Anko on to that list, Shikaku." Hiashi Hyuuga stated. "I have heard rumors of her being a lot more aggressive, since Naruto had left the village for his training. And since nothing else happened during that time frame, I can only assume she felt for the boy. My eldest daughter also seems disturbed by the news of him. As to why, I can't seem to figure it out."

"Are you aware that, while he was here, she followed him in several places?"

"No, I was not, Lord Hokage."

"And by the time he's done with his training, I am told that he will likely be Chuunin, if not, Jounin level. With beyond Kage level sensory abilities, which are already at Mid-Jounin level. He will know when she follows him, but don't let her know that ahead of time. Let her get the surprise of her life, with him letting her know. If anything, that will do more for her than anything else."

"She has always been too weak to be a Hyuuga. Her insecurities would place her in the branch family. You think this would help her?"

"With Naruto pulling the strings? I doubt it wouldn't. With him, nothing is certain, predetermined, fated, or destined. The impossible, is nothing for him. It wasn't for one Kunoichi, whose marriage was kept secret as well. Who just so happened, to have a child, and told me the whole Impossible becoming possible thing, happens to be genetic."

"You are talking of the Crimson Death, Kushina Uzumaki, are you not?" Hiashi asked, widening eyes all around the room. "Correct, Hiashi. And why, pray tell, do you think I mentioned her?"

"Because he is likely her son, and you wish to let us know about that."

"Well, I must get you transferred to the Yamanaka Clan, Hiashi."

"I will not be interrogated."

"Who said it was for interrogation?" Sarutobi smirked, widening more eyes.

"Heh, to think Hitomi told me to watch out for him, and make sure he is safe for no reason. Now that whole request on her death bed makes sense. She knew he was her child. After all, it was her, Kushina, and Mikoto Uchiha that trained under Tsunade Senju. But I wonder if he inherited her temper... She always said that an Angry Uzumaki is a dangerous being, on par with the Akimichi Clan when pissed."

"He has never been mad before, now that I think about it." Chouza Akimichi said. "And that's good for us."

"At the same time, bad as hell." Shikaku said, shocking others at his words. "If he inherited her temper, and he lost it, there would be no way in hell the one he is pissed off at will survive, unless he is outmatched one on one, with his opponent 10 times stronger than him." Everyone else paled at that, the Civilians and elders more than the Shinobi. "Anyone who wronged him, and he lost all sense of himself, they would all be dead. I say this for the benefit of all life, troublesome or not. Treat him with the respect he deserves, or he could turn on you, and utterly annihilate you. If he doesn't, and I see it, I will do so myself."

Hearing a threat from the Nara Clan Head, everyone was shocked. If they could get him into a fritz over something like this, they better not push their luck. "I don't think you want his father's true name to get out, so might I suggest me giving it?"

"Come again?" Sarutobi asked, somewhat confused at the odd request.

"He told me of an alias he used when on missions during his... position. He did work with me often like that, after all."

"Wait..." Inoichi started.

"You mean..." Chouza continued.

"Yeah. That's his father. Arashi Kazama is the alias that I know of, and it is highly likely of who it is. Considering they look so much alike, it's hard not for me to notice, and make the connection." Shikaku stated, with the real name in his mind, so Inoichi could read it. Inoichi's face paled when he did though.

"Lord Hokage..." Everyone looked at the Shaky Yamanaka, and wondered what he found out. "That boy... I will have to talk to you later on this. It is not for the council to hear."

"What? Did Shikaku do your wife, Inoichi?" A civilian joked.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. It would be too _troublesome_ to do so." Another added.

"Laugh it up. And by the way, I have thought about it many times, but never acted on that thought." Shikaku admitted. "Any more insults I should counter?"

"Can't blame you." Inoichi admitted. "She is a looker."

"She is _your_ looker. Not mine. I'm not stupid enough to go for something like that. I may be lazy, but I'm not stupid."

"And that's how it should be." Chouza stated.

"Anything else to add? Such as people who have been acting differently since Naruto had left?"

"I have the list, Lord Hokage." Teuchi Ichiraku said, speaking for the first time. "They all know that my stand is Naruto's favorite place to eat, since no one would serve him elsewhere. As such, they make it a point to come in every week for a certain meal, like clockwork. I know who they are, and can give you the list. So you know, the majority of them are Kunoichi, or those this council has done wrong. Anko has actually come every 2 weeks, because she prefers Dango, and even said so to my face. The only reason I actually like her is because she comes for Naruto, and always asks if I know how he is. My answer is always the same."

"Well, you should tell her next time you see her that he is just fine, and training hard as he should. He has several teaching him, and some of those teaching him are also behind him when necessary. I am not allowed to use any form of tracking to find him, if I actually could find him like that, and watch his training. As such, I only have a general idea of his current skill set. He would already be ready to take the Chuunin Exams at this point, and might pass, though that is debatable from what I know."

"He is already Genin level?"

"In everything. Once he returns, he is likely to go back to the academy, and graduate with those his age. Aside from that, nothing is known about his training, nor am I aware of how he gets it done with low resources." Sarutobi admitted.

Danzou was silent, but those that knew him saw that he was in thought. _'I must find a way to turn the Jinchuuriki into a weapon, but with those backing him, they will notice immediately. Then there's the fact I have no idea where he is at, as all traces of him have disappeared in the past few months. And with Kakashi training him... That's it.'_ "Lord Hokage, would it be possible..."

"No, Danzou, Kakashi is not allowed to report his training. Only his level when they return." Sarutobi interrupted him, causing a grunt. _'How Naruto saw that coming is beyond me.'_

"and Jiraiya?"

"It's not possible for him to get there himself. They are training in a pocket dimension, the likes of which can only be accessed in certain ways, under certain conditions. I'm not even aware of where the supposed entrance is. Any other questions?"

"Not at the moment." Danzou replied. _'Dammit! It's like he's got a counter for every question that I __come up with!'_ Though his face was calm, his thoughts definitely were not.

_'I wonder when they are going to ask about...'_

"Lord Hokage, what about the other Jinchuuriki?" a Pink haired woman, Haruka Haruno, asked. Unlike most civilians, she was indifferent towards Naruto. "I'm sure that the two of them together could very well become a disaster if provoked."

_'and there it is.'_ Sarutobi thought, before sighing. "Two Jinchuuriki may be more dangerous if provoked, but if not provoked, they can become a better team than the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio at their best, as they can perform feats far beyond most." It was at this point a bright light appeared in the room, but no definite shape. The ANBU were now in the area, in between Sarutobi and the light.

"_Hiruzen Sarutobi. I have come to make my presence and help known."_ The light said in his mind.

"ANBU, stand down." Sarutobi ordered.

"But sir..."

"Do as I say." Sarutobi ordered again. They did so and got behind him, but their guard was not lowered.

"_It is good that they listened, if only to an extent."_ The light said. _"I am one of those backing Naruto Uzumaki."_

"Wait, what?" Sarutobi shouted, shocked. "Why are you here already?" His voice was now cold, and his face hardened.

"_I am only here to make sure the warning is delivered to your idiotic council. Along with a few other things, but that's about it."_ This was heard in everyone's ears, which prompted everyone but Sarutobi and Inoichi to look around for a bit.

"Alright, who are you, and why do you have no true form?" Inoichi asked, more like demanded.

"_Inoichi Yamanaka. I am under the impression you know of my charge, Naruto Uzumaki."_

"Is that so? Then why are you here?"

"_Has our warning been delivered to this, currently, piece of shit council?"_

"That's what you're here for? The warning?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"_Did not think you would, as I have another reason. I know the capabilities of the Juubi, as I saw them firsthand. My name is Arceus."_

"So, Arceus... Why do you bother to bring up the Juubi? The thing is only a..." Inoichi was cut off by a hand.

"Inoichi, the Juubi is not likely to be a myth." Sarutobi then turned to the light. "Why do you bring up the Juubi?"

"_Because there is someone trying to reform the Juubi. You should know that Naruto will make a choice one day. That choice will either destroy this world, or bring peace for centuries. He will need to be prepared for that. And we are doing so our way. Note that by the end of his training, along with the Nibi Jinchuuriki and Kakashi Hatake will be trained to be able to fight like an Inuzuka or any other Ninja, and will not rely on either one."_ Arceus told them.

"How do we know you're the real deal?" Danzou asked. "Give us the name of the Nibi Jinchuuriki, and we might believe you."

"_Why should I, when you yourself don't even know?"_ Arceus countered. _"and before you say that I shouldn't know whether or not you do, you have a mirror in your office. That, along with one of my friends, and a little something else, is how I know."_

"How could a mirror be such a window of information, hmm?" Danzou asked. "It's not."

"_For you, it isn't. For my son, on the other hand, who has let me know of Naruto's Childhood in the first place, it is. Do not underestimate our power, or you will be destroyed if we do attack."_ Arceus said. _"And Danzou, you are the first to go. And don't bother with those Sharingan in your arm, or your right eye."_ Danzou paled. _"You think I'd call you out without knowing who you are, and what you're capable of? You're the War hawk. You figure it out."_

No one could see it, but Inoichi could feel the smirk emanating from Arceus. "You had enough torturing him yet?"

"_I wish."_ Arceus replied. _"In any case, I'm done here. Remember the warning, as it is entirely real, and I will be here myself in that event. Only one has ever defeated me, and right now, only one other is alive that has that potential. And before you say anything Danzou, the only way he can defeat me... is not something you'd allow if you trained him yourself. So fuck off, you damn War Hawk."_ The light vanished immediately.

Everyone looked at the spot in shock. The Toad was still there. **"Sarutobi, he was not joking in the slightest. If he's backing Naruto... Well, I think the Toad Elders would be better for that kind of information, as they actually know of Arceus himself. Ask your Summon Elders about him. They should know."**

"Come again?" Sarutobi asked.

"**In any case, I'm out." **The Toad said. **"Later!"** Smoke, and it vanished. Everyone looked at Sarutobi, and the confused look on his face, then they turned to Danzou, who looked equally confused. The two looked at each other, eyes meeting for a full 30 seconds, before they both got up, and left in a Shunshin.

-?-

Danzou and Sarutobi met up at a secret clearing in an unknown location.

"Alright, this is far too dangerous for anyone involved." Danzou said, his voice anything but calm.

"For once, you and I are in agreement." Sarutobi admitted. "You could practically see the intent oozing from the light, which I believe wasn't even 1% of his strength."

"You're right, it wasn't." Danzou said. "In any case, what he said before he left. Emotions make you weak, as they are what gets you killed on the battlefield."

"And that is where your logic is flawed, Danzou." Sarutobi stated. "However, I believe we can come to a compromise."

"I'm listening." Danzou said.

"You say Emotions are what makes Shinobi weak. However, without emotion there would be no future. If they don't show Emotions on the battlefield, then they will be strong in your opinion, correct?"

"No, emotions in general are weak."

"Once again, it's that same mindset that did not earn you the title of Hokage." Sarutobi stated. "It's also the reason Orochimaru didn't gain the title of Yondaime, either. One must be able to show emotion where needed, which is at home, but not let it affect them on the battlefield, which is where it would likely get you killed. There is only one person alive where this unspoken rule does not apply."

"Come again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is that one. Any true Uzumaki can do more than most, even achieving the impossible is a simple feat for them. If one can control their emotions, which Naruto will likely be able to do, they can be normal at home, and near ruthless in battle. I am the same way, which is another reason I became the Sandaime in the first place."

Danzou stood there in thought. This was something that just didn't make sense in his mind, no matter how he looked at it.

"Not everything is black and white as you see it, Danzou. In fact, in life there is no true black or true white. Everything is a matter of perspective." Sarutobi said, catching Danzou in his musings. "Emotions, like anything else, is nothing more than a tool that can be deadly if used properly and kept under control. Similar to an Akimichi, an Uzumaki can turn their Pure Anger into Chakra for them to use. It's a well known fact that Adrenaline kicks in when anyone is angry, but the case with an Uzumaki is different. It's not adrenaline, but a Chakra Surge. Their Chakra levels tend to Triple when pissed off to insane levels, the only ones that tend to lose themselves like that are the Jinchuuriki, but there are only 3 recorded Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, all of which held the Kyuubi."

Danzou looked at Sarutobi strangely. "Mito Senju is actually an Uzumaki by blood, and happens to be the first recorded Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Kushina Uzumaki is the second, and was transferred from Mito just before her death. It was extracted from Kushina right after birth, which is when Naruto had gotten the Kyuubi. Out of all 3 seals, Naruto has the strongest and most efficient. And there is one thing I'd actually like your help with."

This raised an eyebrow from Danzou. "Oh?"

"We work together on improving our newer Ninja by these same ideals regarding emotions." Sarutobi stated. "While in the academy, we will weed out the more useless or those not dedicated, though check ups, so to speak."

"Evaluate them after certain periods of time?" Danzou asked, starting to like the idea.

"Correct. If they do not show enough improvement, they can be easily dropped out of the program. Also, most Ninja are in the academy for 3 years. We should extend it a bit. 4 or 5 years, with the last 2 years having the evaluations every 2 or 3 months."

"Where do you think you could get the staff for that?" Danzou ended up asking.

"There is only one place I can think of, and that's why you're being involved in this as well." Sarutobi stated, his voice even. "The more veteran Shinobi in ROOT can take place in the Academy, and teach them the way a Ninja should be, not by your definition alone, but the one we at least half agreed on here. If they are not serious about their Ninja Career, then they will be dropped. Fangirls are out, no questions on that. The only way a fangirl would stay in, is if they don't let it get in the way of their training. You know they're always the first to go down on the battlefield."

"Ain't that the truth." Danzou said. "Alright, here's the deal. I let my more experienced, yet older Shinobi in ROOT, which you and I both know is still active, teach these values in the academy. Standard Evaluations, that are mandatory, instead of the last 2 years, everything after the first 2 years, and at the beginning of every semester. If they do not show enough improvement, they will be given one chance. After that, they're out. Starting the Third year, they will be allowed specialized classes, such as Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and the like. However, I don't have many in Fuuinjutsu, regardless of the seals I have in the ranks. Those seals are technically mine and mine alone. Aside from Jiraiya, there are no true Seal masters, so Fuuinjutsu is something we are lacking in."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. If we turn to the retired Shinobi, I can think of 3 or 4 that can handle the job." Sarutobi replied, earning a nod from Danzou. "However, in order to bring in one specialty, we need one person here. Tsunade Senju."

"She won't come back. It doesn't matter how much anyone says otherwise." Danzou replied.

"I have a way to bring her back. She was familiar with Kushina herself, and there's only one person that would know enough about her to bring her back."

"No, he must continue his training." Danzou said, sternly. "There is no way anything like that can be good for this."

"Let him think about the how. It's best left that way. I'm also thinking about something that most would never forgive me for doing."

"Do tell." Danzou said, interested in an idea that no one would like him to do.

"Ever wondered how Naruto can be so good at pranking, yet so horrible at anything else regarding strategy?"

"It appears as though... Wait, I take that back. I do see where you're going with this. Turn him loose on the village with a Prank Run, and get him to come back with the defensive weak points."

"Bingo. If anyone can get into the Hyuuga Compound, set a trap, and get out before being noticed, then they are obviously good. Yet no one had ever seen that in him but me, and maybe some of the Nara. I'd be calling him into my office every now and then at random intervals, and turn him loose the next day. The ANBU will not be chasing him, as it is a mission that will be recorded as classified."

"I have a better idea. Let it be a test for new ANBU. First one to catch him, gets in. He frequently outran Jounin with ease. Keep the ANBU in shape..."

"And increase the security of the village." Sarutobi finished. "Talk about using skills to their peak."

"With the Demon King of Pranks." Sarutobi looked at Danzou. "That's what they've called him. Even ROOT know to be afraid of his pranks. It fits with their view of him, and is probably a title he would respect. I am aware of what he can do in that regard, and that is something that they didn't just label him with. He has earned that one, a lot more than just Demon brat, which I see as both faulty and idiotic."

Sarutobi stood there for a moment and nodded. "He might not like it, but that is something he has earned. If there was anyone in the village that has earned a title such as that it is him, as his mother before him could have, had she turned all her pranking skill on the village. When it came to Search and Destroy during the war, whenever she took one, she went solo, and always got through it unscathed. The premise is the same in each instance. Get in, set a trap of sorts, get out, activate it."

"And if he can do that, we can have him do more for the village and then he gets paid for it." Danzou continued. "He does what he loves,"

"And loves what he does." Sarutobi continued for him. "I might even have him go through and completely redesign the village defenses. Free reign, as long as it's dangerous to those who would dare trigger it."

"Agreed." Danzou replied. "You think we should let him teach a Trap Making class?"

"Why the hell not?" Sarutobi replied with a smirk. Danzou matched the smirk with his own, before holding out his hand. Sarutobi took it and they shook.

"We are such geniuses." They said simultaneously, the smirks never leaving their face.

"Quick question." Danzou stated. "Think we should drop the whole "Rival" act?"

"Back to the time when we worked together flawlessly?"

"You know it." Danzou replied. "We may not get along that much, but when push comes to shove,"

"We're nearly unstoppable." Sarutobi finished for him, as they went for the High five.

"By the way, why did Arceus mention the Sharingan?"

"The operation itself was supposed to be a secret, but it combined some of Orochimaru's work with Kakashi's implant. I've got 10 Sharingan. 9 in the arm, one as an eye. Anything else you've been hiding from everyone?"

"How about a seal that Minato came up with, that takes off up to half of your age when released?" Sarutobi asked. "That good enough for you?"

"Very much so." Danzou replied. "You keep the Sharingan a secret, I'll keep that seal a secret. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook again.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Okay, is anyone surprised at the interaction between Danzou and Hiruzen? I mean, putting that in was more of a spur of the moment thing. I never intended for that, but the possibility they were putting on an act for decades would likely piss off anyone who never knew... Which includes Homura and Koharu. The views they chose were exactly opposite, and the fact they had remained friends in secret could very well have been ruined after that little stunt by Arceus.

Opposite ends don't always attract, but when they work together, they are always better than each other alone. The case with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzou Shimura is similar to Sasuke and Naruto in Canon. They are the complete opposite in views, but when the minds link in a fight, few could go up against them and win.


	3. Return with a bang

...

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, Kakashi, and a young blonde Female were meditating with a Luxray, Lucario, Ninetails, and a Persian.

It has been a full year since they had all met up and got to know each other.

-Flashback-

_Naruto had appeared at the temple. Rei, Jiraiya, and a young blonde girl was right there when he did. "So, I take it you're the Nibi Jinchuuriki?" He asked, earning a wary look from the girl. "Relax, you don't need to hate me. Not yet at least."_

"_Why should I trust you?" the girl asked._

"_Name's Naruto Uzumaki." he replied, earning wide eyes from her. "I happen to be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, so you know."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To see if you want to come with me on my training trip." Naruto admitted. "We are like kindred spirits, both being Jinchuuriki, after all."_

"_Why should I believe this?" The girl asked, looking directly into his eyes._

_Big mistake. The moment Naruto's eyes went from the usual Blue to a Blood Red with black slits, the girl fell to her knees, panting. She dropped her head, and looked back at him. "Now do you see?"_

"_How?" She asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "How are you even sane?"_

"_Never truly let it get to me." Naruto replied. "That's about all I can really say, to be honest."_

"_And the Ramen addiction?"_

"_You should be able to answer that from what you saw easily." Naruto replied, earning a nod from the girl, who got up, and extended a hand. "Yugito Nii. Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko."_

_Naruto grasped the hand. "I knew you were a Jinchuuriki. That's why I gave the offer of you coming with me, instead of going directly to the village."_

"_And after what you just showed me? The hell I want to go directly there. I'd much rather see how you think myself, before I go there. I'd need all the help I can get. I'm going with you."_

_Jiraiya and Rei looked at each other with confused faces. A silent conversation went on between them._

_Jiraiya: Any idea how he did it?_

_Rei: Not a clue. Think he could do so with other Jinchuuriki?_

_Jiraiya: I don't know. I don't think we want to find out either._

_Rei: Agreed._

_Yugito looked at Rei. "I'm going with him. If anything he needs a friend. A lot more than I did. One that isn't one of his Pokemon."_

"_I figured you'd say that." Naruto admitted. "Why else would I show you my life? You're getting one as well." Yugito's eyes widened._

"_I am?"_

"_Yup. Already picked out, too. Should go great with your Bijuu." Naruto said, earning a smile from Yugito. "Alright, let's go!"_

_Naruto took her hand, and teleported out of there, shocking Jiraiya and Rei._

"_Did he just..."_

"_Yes, Jiraiya, I think he did." Rei answered._

"_Well, let's get you to the village." He said, before a Toad popped up in front of him._

"_**Jiraiya, the Toad Elders wish to speak to you the first moment you can."**_

"_Alright, let me get Rei here back to Konohagakure, and then I'll go." Jiraiya replied._

"_**No peeking."**_

"_Please, if Tsunade were around, and I don't have any idea where she is at the moment, then she'd kill me. I may have been considered an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough to go that far." Jiraiya admitted._

_Rei was wary of her surroundings, but didn't catch him peeking once._

-Flashback end-

Yugito opened her eyes, Naruto opening them next. They looked at each other and nodded, before getting up. Luke noticed this, and got up himself.

"_What's up, Naruto?"_

"Kyuubi thinks we're ready." Naruto replied. "He has watched Yugi-chan's progress as well, and thinks she is ready as well."

"Nibi doesn't think so." Yugito replied. "She really thinks I need to do something I'd truly regret before we went back."

"She's being horny again, isn't she?" Naruto asked, earning a nod and a blush from the girl. "Well, I think that's just who she is."

"If that's the case, I really wish she didn't get like that on purpose." Yugito admitted. "It's annoying, and I can't seem to stop her comments like that."

"Yeah, I don't get anything like that. And Pharaoh doesn't seem to like it either."

"Tell me about it." Yugito replied.

Kakashi opened his lone eye. The Luxray opened his eyes as well. "So, he thinks you're ready to go back?"

Naruto nodded. The Ninetails, Kitsune, and Persian, Pharaoh, opened their eyes. "I think if we go back, we should make what I call a 'Big Entrance'." Naruto replied, earning a mischievous grin from Yugito and an unnoticeable smirk from Kakashi, though you did see the Eye-smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Yugito asked, knowing this was going to hit them hard in their pride.

"Well, I have a few ideas but... I think I've settled on one." Naruto said, earning curious glances from everyone. He then explained it all, and got nods from them both, even the Pokemon nodded in agreement. "Think I went a little overboard?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no. That's bound to be suitable." Yugito replied.

"I'm in agreement with her, as well. In fact, I think it could be a little better." Kakashi admitted.

"Oh, I know it could be bigger, but that would be harder to hide." Naruto admitted. "Let's just say I could prepare it, and then we head through ourselves."

Kakashi and Yugito saw the reasoning. "Agreed." They replied, Kakashi first, then Yugito.

Naruto made 30 Shadow Clones, and sent them through the portal.

-Konohagakure-

In the village it was calm. Then, out of the blue, there were several explosions, mainly of smoke. They ranged all across the village, and sent the entire village into a panic. Sarutobi called Danzou to his office.

"You really think he'd do this when he returned?" Danzou asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He always liked big entrances. Make sure to scramble the ANBU. Their main priority is to calm down the villagers. Kuma, Neko."

Two ANBU appeared. "Find Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake. They should be back in the village somewhere."

"Yes sir!"

Within 20 minutes they found what looked like Naruto, but the moment he was caught he revealed himself to be a Shadow clone.

Then a voice appeared behind them. "Never underestimate a Prankster." They turned around and he went poof.

-Hokage monument-

A blonde with two pig tails in a green jacket, that looked to be maybe 25 years old, was standing on top on the monument. There was another female standing right next to her, with black hair, black and white robes, holding a pig wearing a pearl necklace. (A/N: What the hell? Why does the pig have the pearls? I never understood this.)

The blonde whistled. "You know, Shizune, he was right." She said. "I am enjoying this immensely."

"Why is that, Lady Tsunade?" The black haired girl, Shizune, asked.

"Well, it shows how lacking they are in skill. I mean, come on! What kind of kid, who hasn't even been to the academy even, should be able to outrun ANBU? Hell, it seems as if he's making it seem like a joke!" The blonde, Tsunade, replied.

"I'm actually wondering that myself. Especially since he just got back after a few years worth of secret training. Far as I know, people tend to forget things like location after a while." Shizune admitted. "Which begs the question: How does he do it?"

"I could tell you myself, you know?" A voice said right behind them, putting them on guard. It was Naruto. "After all, the best person to ask is the one orchestrating it all."

Tsunade lightened up. "and who would've thought you'd look like Minato?"

"No one, apparently." Naruto admitting it. "In any case, I could never forget the streets I was chased. I know this village better than my own mind. Though, for anyone who knows me personally, which there is no one, they'd know the first thing I'd do is play with them a bit, then get into the forest and lose them completely. You won't believe how good I am."

"And what about that strange Vulpix?" Tsunade asked, surprising Shizune. "Last I heard, they were all gone."

"What are you talking about, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"It was a treasure of the Uzumaki Clan. That's why you didn't find any until recently. They've left, only for them to return with my discovery a few years back. It's a "Who knew?" situation, you know?" Naruto told them. "Damn, that leaves 12 Shadow Clones left."

"Shadow Clones?"

"They're actually trying to find out which Shadow Clone is real. They don't even realize that not even I'm the real Naruto." He admitted, shocking the two. "I was basically asked to find you, Tsunade. Make sure you were watching the fireworks."

"Oh, I am. And I'm enjoying it immensely." Tsunade told him. "One question. How did you get a Vulpix to find me?"

"Small description from Jiraiya, personality type, even breast size, which I think you should kick his ass for even knowing, much less bothering to tell." Naruto saw the tick mark. "And now you know why I think you should kick his ass. He shouldn't know that kind of information, in the first place."

Shizune was scared of Tsunade's emotional state. But then she started laughing. "Oh my god, you and I are _so_ going to get along."

"Well, I still need help in control, so if you can help there, I'd appreciate it." Naruto admitted. "Other than that, poisons is the only thing I'm likely to use, to be honest."

"That wouldn't be much of a problem."

"It is, when you consider the fact I know and have mastered the Water Walking Technique. I actually need it for a place I would go to be alone, or with a friend." Naruto admitted. "Anyway, as for the Vulpix, that was actually a summon, made by Mewtwo. He had made clones of every Pokemon, and with the help of Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and even Deoxys, I had a Summoning Contract set. That Vulpix was a summon, even though I have it's evolved form, and a Lucario, named Kitsune and Luke respectively. There are only two that have signed it, to be honest. And I'm one of them."

"Heh, probably got nothing on the Slugs."

"As tempting as it is, I'm not going to take on that challenge. Especially since the only ones I can't summon regularly are those that have legendary status, as they don't have clones of them, though Mewtwo is considered the Boss of the Contract, and that's his main duty when not asked to do something else by Arceus, who is kind of like his boss." Naruto admitted. "Mewtwo is about on Par with the Juubi in threat level. That's all you truly need to know, aside from the fact his size means nothing for his skill."

"Please, whatever he could do it pales in comparison to Katsuyuu." Tsunade argued.

"I'm not going to call him for this. Your Slugs would fall under the Poison-type, as they tend to use Poison based attacks, correct? Also, they act similar to bugs?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Heh. I can think of a few that can do just fine against them, and I wouldn't even need to go to the Boss. The Types work differently for Pokemon than they do for Ninja. For example, with Chakra, Earth beats water, right? Well, it's the opposite for a Pokemon. Pokemon attacks would correspond with the Chakra types based on their own type advantages. Meaning a flying type Pokemon would be useless against someone that could use Lightning or Ice Element Jutsu, as those types are good against Flying types. That's the only reference I'm giving you."

"Oh, and how does that correspond with this?"

"Poison and Bug are both types, as well. There are 16 types in all, to be honest, and most, if not all, have more than one type, and can cancel out a Type Advantage." Naruto told her. "Only myself, and Yugito are fully aware of them, as we are the only ones that need to be. And you can't get her like I could. She knows not everyone is to be trusted, until given due reason to, and even then it's debatable. Kakashi is only aware of the ones that he needs to know of."

An ANBU landed in front of them, followed by 10 more. "Naruto Uzumaki!" He was panting.

"What? You thought it was this easy?" Naruto smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "News flash, your target isn't even in the village yet. He has yet to leave the portal, which I doubt you'd ever find with your normal mindsets." He looked at Tsunade. "We'll talk later. I look forward to showing you Luke, though not so much Kitsune. You should know why, if you know of Vulpix and it's evolution." After a nod, he went poof.

Then ANBU groaned as one of them had a thought. "Training Ground 44?" He suggested.

"Why would you suggest that?"

"It's a place I wouldn't dare go unless I need to." He replied. "I think it fits the bill." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, knowing that Naruto had ample time to get out of there.

"Fine, let's check it out." The ANBU all left in a Shunshin. After 2 minutes Tsunade sighed. "Get out here, Naruto. I know you're there." Shizune was surprised.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure?"

"He has a summoning contract with Pokemon. He could have gotten anywhere in 2 minutes from the Forest of Death, which is probably where the Portal itself is." Tsunade told her. "Though, it's likely closed right now."

3 moles appeared in a single hole. "Trio?" they went down, and out popped a Sun-kissed blonde with Blue eyes, and whisker marks. "I knew you weren't stupid, and you're right. That is where it's at."

"And this is just another shadow Clone, isn't it?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow still raised.

"And nothing seems to get past you. Head to right behind the Hokage Tower. Be there in 5 minutes. The boss will see you there." The clone replied. "If I don't want to be found, no one, not even Hunter Ninja could find me. You expect the ANBU to in a place where I can set up something this large without being noticed?"

"I see your point, and searching for you is useless." Tsunade replied. "What about Kakashi, and that Yugito you mentioned?"

"With the boss, and 3 other clones. You can't find what you can't see. Our Chakra isn't just hidden, it's gone. Almost as if it's erased. We can hide it easily, and we don't keep it restricted to our body itself, but sort of a field."

"That way it's not easy for even an Advanced Sensor to pick you up."

"They still couldn't, unless they realize that a Human shaped blank in the area is the same thing as a highly skilled Shinobi. Even then, those that do are dumb." Naruto admitted. "As you can see, I'm not."

"Hiding your true Chakra, while keeping your real body hidden in a small field." Tsunade replied. "Genius, but one problem."

"They'll pick it up sooner or later." Naruto admitted. "And by the way, the time limit started when I stated 5 minutes, so I suggest you get there quickly."

Tsunade Shunshin'ed off, surprising Shizune. "What did you do to convince her to come back?"

"Remember the Vulpix I mentioned? Only people of a certain blood can ask them to do anything for them to listen. She was aware of this, and I made it known that I had one. In fact, I can easily summon several, but I'm limited to Summoning 3 of any Pokemon at any given point in time. Meaning no more than 3 Vulpix, or 3 Lucario. Though I can have 2 Vulpix, and 2 Lucario, as that is not against the rules that were set." The clone left in smoke, and Shizune jumped off.

-Hokage's office-

Danzou and Sarutobi were watching out the Windows.

"Do you really think it's not him?" Sarutobi asked. "I mean, even after he hasn't been here for years, he still would know a place where he was beaten almost daily."

"True as that is, I still have my doubts." Danzou admitted.

"You guys talking about me?" Naruto asked, turning their heads to the door. "If Danzou didn't believe I caused this... well, he's half right. It was 30 Shadow Clones that did, though they were of me."

"Shadow Clones, eh?" Sarutobi stated. "Kakashi, why did you teach him that Jutsu?"

"To be honest, I wasn't the only teacher, and it happens to have been one known as Celebi. She came to us, not us to her. She was gone the moment he pulled it off."

Sarutobi nodded, as did Danzou. "And his abilities?" Sarutobi asked. "I know better than to ask for specifics."

"Hokage-sama, that, I believe would be best left unsaid, and better to show." Naruto told him, raising an eyebrow. "That is not to say it will all be revealed at once, as that would be suicide. Especially with at least 20% of my roster."

"And why is this?"

"I am starting this with a Clean state, for the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto told him. "I have gone through my Clan Training, as it could very well be called. Now, I am going for the Academy, and will graduate with my class."

Danzou raised his visible Eyebrow. "And why would you want that?"

"My skills may or may not be beyond theirs, but I do not plan on showing more than I need to. Although," He pulled out a ball with Red and White on it. "Come on out, Luke." He threw it up, and a red light appeared, revealing a Lucario.

"_Why did you bring me out?"_

"Chaos is nearly over. Yugito-chan, on the other hand, seems to have gone missing. Think you can find her?" Naruto surprised Sarutobi and Danzou with this statement. Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed indifferent.

"_Of course."_ Luke replied, before closing his eyes. _"Sarutobi, is there a Dango Stand in that direction?"_ Luke pointed in a direction, where Sarutobi knew that Anko would be, due to said Dango stand.

"Yes, there is."

"_That explains it."_

"Yes. Yes it does." Naruto replied. "Kakashi, remember our deal."

"When would I possibly forget?" Kakashi replied, scratching his neck. "That is by far the most insane, yet oddly satisfying deal I've made since Icha Icha. Maybe even before that."

"I know, but I can't help but make sure you do. It is a symbol of my trust, after all." Naruto said, before glowing blue and fading into the wind.

Kakashi sighed. "That kid is a little too much."

"What kind of deal did you make with him?" Sarutobi asked.

"This is not meant for anyone to know, as that was part of the deal. And this includes him." Kakashi replied, pointing at Danzou. "I'm sorry to say, he doesn't trust you one bit, and any information on this deal cannot, and will not be known by you until he does."

"I only have one question before I go." Danzou stated calmly. "You said, you already knew of the questions a year ago, but would not state how you knew what everyone was going to ask. I will admit I first thought that it was because of your reputation, but after time, I could not see it."

"And I did say that I would tell you once Naruto got back." Sarutobi continued for him. "And by the way, you were outdone by an 8 year old, not me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not." Kakashi told him. "With what little he knew of you, he wouldn't be able to form any decent questions that you would come up. However, he knew of the questions that are most likely to be asked, and came up with answers that would off set any Kage. Or their rivals. You still got the pictures we asked for?"

"They are currently in the ANBU HQ waiting for you." Sarutobi stated.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Danzou then exited the room, and Sarutobi set up the Privacy seals. "As for the deal, it was something that got me out of my own funk."

"Oh? And what was this?"

"If I bring him out, his name is Raito." Kakashi stated. "He is as fast as I am when I am using my Raikiri, and there is no tunnel vision with him, nor is there any more for me."

"Lightning Sword, eh?" Sarutobi asked. (A/N: At least that's what I intended for. Not sure if it's correct.) "And you have the Raikiri (Lightning Edge, or Lightning Blade in dubbed version.) in your arsenal. It would seem as though he is more like you than anyone else."

"And you would not be far off, Hokage-sama." Kakashi admitted. "In fact, he is like me, only in another form. We have grown in the time we have been together. I have even quit Icha Icha, and told Jiraiya himself not to worry about me when a new book comes out." he sighed.

"In any case, knowledge of him is to be more of a Familiar for me. Similar to the dog of an Inuzuka. He is with me now, to be honest. Yugito has one, and Naruto has 2. However, they have more in their stead, for they can summon any of 493 Pokemon, though some of them are off limits unless the situation calls for life or death for them, or a war breaks out, with them as the trophy. Only the 24 backing him are off limits to call unless that kind of situation is called, aside from Mewtwo, which is only for a Summoning Battle. One more thing."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"The official story with Kitsune, is that he is the opposite of the Kyuubi no Yoko. A Pure version, while the one that attacked was corrupted. They are not the same, and he can bring out 3 others, along with Kitsune, who is more of a familiar, like Luke. They are Platinum Blonde foxes with 9 tails each. I have a word of warning. If they are attacked by anyone, regardless of health or status, they will strike to kill. And if Kitsune doesn't, Naruto and Luke will. They are family, Hokage-sama. It is best left alone."

"I understand, and will make this known to the council."

"No. They are only to know not to attack, for their own safety."

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Luke had come up to the Dango Stand, and saw Yugito arguing with a Purple Haired Kunoichi.

"You got nothing on me!" Anko yelled.

"Sis! Yugito!" Naruto shouted, earning their attention, along with the other 3 girls around them. One of them, Naruto could tell was an Inuzuka. Another was calm, but obviously annoyed. Then there was the Genjutsu Mistress, and Konoha's Ice Queen, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"NARUTO!" The purple haired Kunoichi who was arguing with Yugito glomped him, to the surprise of Yugito and Luke. Luke then smirked, seeing what was going on, before the Naruto that was glomped went poof. Anko looked around after finding out that it wasn't the true him. "Where are you, you blonde gaki?"

_'Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!'_ a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her under ground.

"You seem in over your head, sis." Naruto said, right in front of her. "Next time, don't do that to me after 2 years of Clan Training. It won't do you any good." he smiled at her.

"Naru, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's an outsider like us." Naruto admitted. "By the way, did you notice the portal in your territory earlier?"

"I was already informed about it a month ago." Anko admitted. "Why couldn't I go through?"

"Only me, Yugi-chan, and Kakashi can go through."

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "Why would he be able to?"

"Same reason as Yugi-chan. I can go through because I have the blood for it. I'm also the last one with said blood." Naruto admitted, before Anko got out of it.

"How did you manage to keep me like that for a while?" Anko asked, when she got out.

"It helps when I've got 2-tails in my control, and can use it as a barrier. I didn't give off any noticeable Chakra spike, as well." Naruto admitted. "I love pulling off the impossible. It's fun, and I love the reactions when I prove them wrong."

"_We going to do something else?"_ Luke asked, turning their attention to him.

"Yeah, we just came to get Yugi-chan. Sorry, sis. We gotta get going."

"What? But you know I love Dango!" Yugito whined.

"And you know that I can make it from scratch. I had to practice with her." Naruto jabbed a thumb at Anko. "She's the resident Dango Nut. I'm the resident Ramen Nut. I can make either one with ease from scratch."

"You never told me that." Anko said, dangerously.

"Do you really think I'd buy the Dango I get for you?" Naruto asked. "No, any Dango you get from me is actually Homemade. You never asked where I got it, either."

Anko scratched her head in a very Naruto-like fashion. "Yeah... Sorry."

"No worries. You didn't know. One question. Is it really the best Dango you ever tasted?"

"Yeah, it beats out these guys any day. I was wondering why I could never find it anywhere though. Probably should have asked." Anko admitted.

"So, she can actually be trusted?" Yugito asked, unsure.

"To an extent, yeah." Naruto admitted. "Some things are better left unsaid, but for the most part, yeah, she can. As long as you don't get between her and her Dango, you're safe. Bringing out the Snover and Sneasel for their ice Shard Attack have nothing on her with her Senbon, if I remember correctly. Which reminds me. Mind if I go for it again?"

"You really are a stickler for pain, aren't you?"

"Just seeing my progress." Naruto admitted. _'Among other things.'_

"_Yeah, I'm curious as to her aim, as well."_ Yugito told him telepathically.

"_One at a time, Yugi-chan. Don't show off Pharaoh, though. And remember what we were taught."_ Naruto told her.

"_I know, already. Quit bugging me about it."_

"_I only bug you about it, because you would forget after a while. That is something we can't forget for any reason."_

"_**He is right Kitten. Remind me again, why you haven't done anything?"**_

"_Nibi, you should already know the answer to that question."_ Naruto scolded. _"And not a word on this, Kyuubi."_

"_**Like I'd actually say anything on it. Not my cup of tea, you know?"**_

"_**Oh, come off it. You know you want them to do it as much as I do."** _Nibi argued.

"_**At least I know they don't want to, and will leave them alone with that... That is, unless they get to 15, are still together, and haven't done a thing. Then, I'd be worried."**_

"_**Oh? And what about you wanting to mate with me all those years ago?"**_

"_**That was fucking joke! At least I know he's not ready mentally for that kind of shit. As much as you hate it, you know she isn't, either."**_ Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other, and cut them out. They shrugged. "44. Southwest." Naruto said, earning surprise from Kurenai, and the two other girls. A grin was on Anko's face though.

"Fine by me." They all jumped off, the 3 girls surprised, but going after them.

"Wait! You didn't pay for that!" The owner shouted before Luke pointed at the table, showing the money. The owner looked at it.

"How did they..."

"_Naruto has experience with paying and no one noticing. He usually does so at Ichiraku's. If anyone else knows his secret, it's them."_ Luke told him telepathically, before jumping off.

-Forest of Death, Southwest quadrant-

Anko, Naruto, and Yugito were in a clearing, Kurenai, and the two others in the branches surrounding it. Luke jumped into the clearing and ended up right next to Naruto. "Hey, Luke. About time you joined us."

"_The only reason I stayed behind was because he called out to them for not paying."_

"What? But I could've sworn I paid for them." Naruto replied, a little surprised.

"_And I showed him that you did, but not even I know how."_

"That is a secret to me, and me alone. I only use it at Ichiraku's because they are the only place that doesn't care about what I am."

"Dango Stand is open if you want. They know I've been going to Ichiraku's because I'm worried about you." Anko admitted. "They openly stated they'd welcome you if you came."

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto replied. "Oh. Did you know I went to Suna and fixed a seal? Seriously, they call _that_ Fuuinjutsu?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't see the problem with the lack of skill." Yugito admitted. "Only he did."

"The reason I was so ticked off is because he couldn't sleep because he held the Ichibi. Seriously, they gave him a severely faulty seal for what he had!" Naruto was obviously frustrated. "They're lucky I fixed it without them knowing. I should raze it to the ground for the amount and severity of the faults!"

Yugito put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. You know what happens when you lose it." She said in a calming voice. Naruto visibly calmed down.

"Thanks Yugi-chan." Naruto told her after a bit.

"Here to help. You know that." Yugito told him, and he smiled in return.

Kurenai was surprised she could calm him down. "How did she manage to do that so easily?"

"I have no idea." The Inuzuka replied. "What about you, Yuugao?"

"She knows how he thinks. Maybe even what he fears, Hana. I wouldn't put it past her to know about his burden." The purple haired girl replied.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, we don't even know if he knows about it yet." Hana retorted.

Naruto looked at her directly. "You think I can't hear you from down here?"

Yugito looked at them as well. "We both can, though he's better than I am, due to his affinity. And yes, I actually do know, as does he."

The were all surprised. "How did they hear us?"

"How do you think I manage to outwit ANBU? Even if I knew the village as good as them, I wouldn't do any good if I wasn't able to keep track of them. My hearing is on par with an Inuzuka's nose, without adding Chakra to it, or using my affinity. My nose is not as powerful, but I can still sniff them out better than most." Naruto retorted. "Of course I could hear you with nothing else going on." He tilted his head to avoid a Senbon. "Time to start?"

"No, that was to get your attention." Anko retorted. "And now that I have it, I'm not losing it." She threw several more at him, and he dodged somewhat lazily. Yugito jumped to the other spectators, as did Luke.

"How did he truly hear us?" Yuugao asked her.

"We told you the basic and simplified version. The only reason I could is because I'm a Jinchuuriki, like he is." Yugito admitted. "We're close, and his life was worse than mine. Being in Kumo, where the Jinchuuriki can learn to gain full control over their Bijuu I let him know that getting pissed will draw on it unconsciously. The whole Fuuinjutsu thing is probably an Uzumaki Pride sort of thing. That's probably why I don't see it as big of a problem as he does. He's an Uzumaki. Nuff said."

"His mother's identity was revealed to the world, but it begs the question of his father." Hana admitted. "I mean, I think I know who it is, but no one truly knows."

"I have a pretty good idea, as I know that Kushina had a boyfriend, but as far as I know, they never married." Kurenai admitted.

"What's your guess?"

"Our Yondaime." Kurenai said, earning surprise from the others. Oddly enough, Yugito had a grin on her face. "What's with that grin?"

"Oh nothing. Just don't say who you think it is in public." Yugito replied, earning surprise from Yuugao, who figured out the underlying message.

"You're kidding me." She said, earning the looks from Hana and Kurenai.

Yugito, on the other hand, giggled. "You wish it weren't, don't you?"

Yuugao sighed. "I can't say I didn't think it was possible. I thought I was deluding myself by thinking that."

"You weren't aware she had a boyfriend did you?" Kurenai asked, earning a shake of the head. "Am I the only one among the Cold Queens that knew?"

"I think Anko knew. More than any of us." Hana admitted. "It's either that or she found a kindred spirit in him. We all know that she's an outcast in the village. That's why she likes it here. People don't enter for no reason. Hell, unless they have to they don't."

"I'm fully aware of this forest." Yugito admitted. "Yet, I'm not scared of it at all. In fact, I'm actually glad to be here, and so is he. We'd live here if we could."

Meanwhile, Naruto was dodging Senbon and Kunai as they come at him En masse. Anko already knows that he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but was wondering why he hadn't used it yet. "What's wrong brat? Why aren't you using all your means to escape?"

"Mainly because this is more for reflexes than all out avoiding." Naruto stopped for a second, only to find several Kunai, Senbon and Shuriken heading his way from multiple directions. _'Can't dodge them all. Oh well.'_ He disappeared in a quick glow resulting in a bunch of Clangs within a second.

Everyone but Yugito gaped at that. Anko was surprised. So much so, she didn't see the Kunai coming at her until it scraped her cheek. "Your surprise got to you, Sis." Naruto said from a Tree branch.

"Hey, Naruto! Did you have to pull that?"

"With no way out, and I didn't have time for Kawarimi, that was the last option." Naruto admitted. "And since I could see where I was going, all conditions were met."

Yugito sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Naruto was instantly in front of her. "What's the matter? You wondering why I could get Teleport down before you did?"

Yugito blushed at the closeness. "No, I'm not. You knew it before I met you."

"I know that. But in all honesty, that was more of a mixed up version. I modeled it after my father's Jutsu to learn it. After about a month, I got it down with the Shuriken, but it's still easier with the Shuriken. It's how I learned." Naruto admitted. "Seriously though, why do you blush like that? I mean, you've seen parts of me no one else should see."

"That was an accident!" Yugito loudly claimed.

"I know, but that resulted in staring, in which your towel fell." Naruto said, blushing, and turning his head. "That... was unexpected."

"You what?" Kurenai shouted.

Yugito glared at her with the eyes of the Nibi. "Don't. Say. A word." She backed off and nodded. Yugito then turned back to Naruto. "You know I liked what I saw, and I know you did too."

Naruto still wouldn't meet her eyes. "I know it's just... Something I shouldn't have seen for a while, even now. That's not something I'm proud of, regardless of whether I liked it or not."

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to hers. "And you should realize that I don't care. Besides, what about that Original Jutsu of yours?"

"What original Jutsu?" Anko asked, right next to them.

"You really think I should show them? I mean, sure it was a good mimic, but still, that's not a good thing around them. It's mainly to use against perverts." Naruto admitted.

"Not that one!" Yugito shouted, blushing. "I mean the one we could both use without that little detail."

"Oh... The Beast Mode?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "That one... may have a few problems. Remember the Fox isn't really liked around here."

"And you do realize it won't allow you to take more than you control, right?" Yugito asked. "I've got near full control of mine, but you only have up to 2 tails. It won't give you more than that."

Naruto sighed. "If you're willing to be cuddled to death by Kurenai, Hana, or maybe even Yuugao, then you go ahead and do yours. Personally? I'd rather avoid the Cute glomp, as I call it. It's worse than Anko's "Long time, no see" glomp. No offense."

"None taken." Anko replied. "and you know I don't do that."

"That's why I didn't put your name on those that might." Naruto admitted. "You're not exactly fond of that kind of stuff... and we shouldn't show that off at any given point in time, Yugi-chan."

Yugito huffed. "Fine. But I'm showing Anko later."

"Preferably without them around." Naruto replied. "No offense, girls, but I would not appreciate it if you glomped her to death because of it. I'll admit even I almost fell for the cuteness."

"Oh really?" Yugito raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember something quite different when I first did it." Naruto flinched at that. It wasn't the wording, but the tone. It was a little too seductive for his tastes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice close to wavering, though not noticeable to anyone but Anko and Yugito.

"I think you know what I mean." Yugito cooed. "If not, I think I'll have to show you again."

Naruto was losing the battle with his will. "ah... no thanks..."

"Pleeeaaaase?" Yugito whined, tears threatening to flow. Naruto caved in the moment he saw them. _'I hate it when she does that.'_

"_**You and me both, kit."**_ Naruto was covered in a bright light for a second, and was replaced with a 2 tailed Orange fox.

"**Happy?"** The fox asked Yugito, who grinned and glowed just like Naruto did before, and ending up as a cat with Purple fur and 1 tail.

"**Now I am."** She said, starting to cuddle with the fox as a cat. Naruto couldn't help but like the feeling, and cuddled with her as well. Kurenai was resisting the urge to squeal like a little girl at the sight, but was quickly losing the battle of will.

That is, until Anko appeared next to her, baring several Kunai and Senbon. Her whole pose said one thing. "Do something, and you will regret it." She even glared at Kurenai, which snapped her out of it, scared at the face she was giving off. She could almost see Orochimaru floating behind Anko, which scared her even more. She didn't even realize it was a Genjutsu.

Hana, on the other hand, saw it as well, and tried to get rid of it, with no luck. Kurenai noticed this, and that Yuugao and Hana repeatedly tried to dispel it. She joined in too, thinking they were right.

"Why are you trying to dispel a Genjutsu when there isn't even one?" Anko asked, confused. It was at this point, the image of Orochimaru faded. Kurenai paled at the only thought that came to her. _'ANOTHER VERSION OF THE SUNSET GENJUTSU? WHEN DID SHE PICK IT UP?'_

Anko noticed the look. "Okay, Kurenai. What's up? Why are you pale as a sheet? Was it my glare?"

She shook her head. "My pose?" another no. "The weapons?" No. "Then what?"

"You mean you didn't cause the Genjutsu we couldn't dispel?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anko asked, annoyed. "I didn't use a Genjutsu!"

"Then what about the..." Hana started, before her hand was covered by Kurenai, who whispered in her ear. "Don't mention what it was. It's the equivalent of Gai's Sunset Genjutsu. I can't even break that one. The less she knows about it, the better."

"**I heard that, you know?"** Fox Naruto said, earning their attention. **"What's Gai's Sunset Genjutsu? And why is it so bad?"**

Anko's face grew a huge grin. "So that's what you were doing, huh? And it looks like I found out, exactly, how to do it my way."

"**Sis?"**

"Naruto, I will only say this once. If you see a man in Green spandex, giant bushy eyebrows, and a bowl cut hair style, do not, under any circumstances, do anything with him. This includes talking." Anko said. "He has a Genjutsu that no one, not even a Kage, or a Demon, for that matter, could break. Now, I wonder what would happen if he used it against the Kyuubi."

"_**I would run at the sight of it, unlike your mother, who'd probably maim him, if your father weren't there."** _Kyuubi told Naruto.

"**I'm not going into that."** Naruto replied, before turning to Yugito, who was still a cat. **"Let's take our business elsewhere, Yugi-chan."**

"**Agreed."** They grabbed each other's paws, and Teleported out. The others just looked at the spot they were at.

"Where did they go?" Kurenai asked.

"In that form? I have no idea." Anko admitted. "It opens up a wide range of ideas, especially regarding hiding spots. This is a whole new ballgame, that frankly, I'm not suited for."

The other 3 nodded, but Hana pouted. "I didn't get to pet them."

"That was what I didn't want." Anko told them, causing realization to don Kurenai's face. "And that's probably why I managed to pull off a variant of Gai's Sunset Genjutsu."

"Did someone call Youthfulness Incarnate?" A male shouted. The girls looked at him, 3 in disgust, Anko with a smirk.

"Good timing, Gai." Anko said, earning his attention, who met her eyes once, and then was distracted by Orochimaru's figure behind her, with Darkness enveloping him.

Gai was shocked, and immediately released the Second Gate, to dispel the Illusion, but it didn't work. When he found that out, he wasn't afraid anymore. In fact he smiled with his gleaming teeth. "Nice variant of my Original Genjutsu, Anko! Such Youthfulness! Might I ask, how you pulled it off?"

"An action that was bound to pissed me off was coming, so I tried to prevent it. Didn't realize it until after the fact." Anko smirked. "And now that I know how I can do it, I just need to be able to bring it out at will."

Gai cocked his head. "Unyouthfulness gave you access to one of my prized techniques? I am most confused."

"I was too. Different way to use them, for different purpose, maybe." Anko suggested, crossing her arms. Luke was watching this with confusion.

"_Anko, I saw that illusion of the man behind you, however, I broke out of it easily, and with no effort."_

"You're kidding me!" Kurenai shouted, getting right up in his face. "How did you do it?"

"_It was nothing compared to some of the things I can do. However, I don't use Chakra. That could be your problem. What I use is Aura, and for you, it is like Pure Spiritual Energy."_ Luke replied.

This caused confusion on Kurenai's face, and then it dawned on her. "Dammit! I'll never get out of it!" Luke gave his impression of a grin, and then spoke Telepathically to Anko and Gai alone. _"In all honesty, though it wasn't hard to break out of, Kitsune wouldn't be able to. I'm not called an Aura Dog for no reason, you know?"_ Luke saw them nod, and he fazed out using Agility.

They all looked at where Luke was, and blinked. "He's fast." Anko admitted.

"YOSH! And I shall top him. And if I can't, I will run 500 laps around the village on my fingers! And if I can't do that I shall..." he faltered when he saw Anko's Deadly Snake Bastard Genjutsu. (A/N: New name, and describes her version, almost perfectly.)

"You were saying?" Anko asked, almost sadistically. Gai shook his head, and ran off. Anko's near-scowl turned into a smirk. "And that's how you get rid of the Power of Youth speech."

Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana were scared and in awe at the same time, though none of them could show it easily, so they just shared a confused look at their own predicament. Kurenai shrugged. "Well, I'm out. I think people should know there is someone that scared Gai out of his "Power of Youth" speech." She Shunshin'ed off. Hana and Yuugao shrugged. "I guess we'll help spread the word." They left.

Anko blinked a few times, and smirked. _'I love it when I get the crazy ones to stop, even if only for a little bit.'_

-elsewhere-

There was a Fox and a Cat making out in small cave with one entrance. The cave seemed entirely too big for the two animals. They stopped for a bit and looked into each other's eyes. **"I think that's enough for now, Yugi-chan."**

"**Aw, come on, Naru-kun."** The cat whined. **"We can't do this all the time, so why not enjoy every chance we get?"**

"**Mainly because we can lose anyone quickly, change, and then teleport. This is always a good hiding spot for a while. People have forgotten there were any foxholes around here. There are at least 70."** The fox replied. **"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly happy to say this. I actually like being alone with you. However..."**

"**What? What's wrong with me?"** The cat, Yugito, looked about ready to cry.

"**Please, not that. And It's not you."** Naruto, the fox, looked at the entrance. **"If you're going to spy on us, at least hide your Aura, Luke."** This caught Yugito's attention, and looked towards the entrance.

"_What? I can't spend time with you?"_ Luke countered.

"**That wasn't the problem, Luke, and you know it."** Naruto retorted.

"_Then what was it?"_ He entered. _"Were you two making out again?"_

"**What's it to you?"** Yugito asked, highly annoyed.

"_I get it. Interrupted during that is not a good idea. I think it'd be better for me to go back into the Pokeball, if you're going to do that."_ Luke suggested. The two Jinchuuriki blinked, and Naruto went into his normal form, and pulled out Luke's Pokeball.

"Thank you for the idea, Luke." Naruto admitted. "She doesn't like anyone interrupting stuff like that."

"**Damn right I don't."** The cat said, highly annoyed. Naruto held out the Pokeball and hit Luke with a red beam, before returning to Beast form.

"**Now, where were we?"** Naruto asked, before they continued where they left off.

-with Kakashi-

Kakashi was having a good day. First, he saw a prank that caught the entire village at once. Second, he saw Gai, and he didn't even challenge him. Finally, he found out, from Kurenai, that Gai was actually scared of someone who managed to copy his Genjutsu, and make it their own.

What made it even better was that it was Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto had mentioned her a few times. They had a sibling bond, from what he knew. It was obvious she knew how to make her own, and was about ready to ask her, when he had second thoughts. He knew it would be useful, but what if she used it on him?

_'Could I take it? Should I even bother?'_ Those were his main thoughts.

_'Nah, let her scare the shit out of him. He didn't even bother to challenge me, even meeting my eyes didn't start a challenge. If that's not worth it, I don't know what is.'_

He walked on, not worried about too much. Then he came upon the memorial stone. _'Obito, Rin, Sensei. I can't be late talking to you anymore. No matter what I do, every time I come here, I'm late because I always remember every mistake I made. Not anymore. Now, I have something else to live for. Someone else to care for me, and for me to care for. Obito... You gave me your Sharingan with your last breath. For that, I will always remember you as a great friend. Rin... I really wish I could've told you how I felt, but because I was so idiotic and bound to the rules, I was unable to see what it was, or even care.'_ His thoughts paused.

_'Rin, if you're still alive somewhere, I hope you can forgive me for letting you down. I know I never will. But that is of no importance anymore.'_

-in a cave somewhere-

There was a woman, beaten up and bruised. She was also asleep, and near a fire with someone else.

-the girls dream-

It was dark. No light whatsoever.

"_Rin. If you're still alive somewhere, I hope you can forgive me for letting you down."_

"Kakashi?" The girl, now known as Rin, asked. "Kakashi where are you?"

"_I hope you can forgive me for letting you down."_

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"_I know I never will, but that is of no importance anymore."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I may not know whether you are truly alive, but I cannot be late anymore. I can't become a second Obito, just because I have his left eye."_ Rin chose to stay silent at this point, and hear him out, because she knew he couldn't hear her.

"_I remember when we were told sensei's son didn't survive the sealing. To be honest, I didn't believe it for a second. Two years ago, my thoughts were proven true. He is alive and well, and knows of his parents. He doesn't hate them for what they did, and even said he'd probably do the same thing in their position."_

"Looks like he's having a good time, while I'm stuck in my mind." Rin complained.

"_I still have no idea whether you truly survived all those years ago, but right now, I can't shut myself out. I have a Luxray to take care of, and I'm not planning on disappointing him like I most likely did you, and Obito. I know Sensei wouldn't be happy with who I became after Obito's death, but the time I spent with Raito, my Luxray, is only the second happiest time of my life, whether I knew it at the time or not."_

"You were always a stick in the mud, not allowing anyone in." Rin admitted.

"_From now on, I'll take Obito's personality, minus the tardiness... unless of course I'm going for the Bell test, but that's just to help out for the test. I realized that he wasn't the total fool. I was. Not only was I cold to the only one I could actually feel happy around way back when, I really wanted something else. I will make Sensei proud, by helping his son, if necessary. I've got a lot to make up for, and I've wasted too much time wallowing in self-pity."_

"You? Self-pity? Damn, you're more screwed up right now than I thought."

"_I realize now, that even though you're on the Memorial stone, marked as KIA, that you can come back to us should you truly be alive. From now on, all my battles, with or without the Sharingan, are dedicated to you. You have always been there for me, even when I was an idiot. If there's one person I could ever count on, it was you. I was just too stupid to notice."_

"Oh... I wish I could ask you a question! I really need to know if you..."

"_I love you Rin. I always have, and always will."_

"Nevermind..." Rin murmured.

"_Heh. Talking to a stone, and somehow I think you can actually hear what I'm saying. But... If you can, and you're alive. Please. Come back. Show them the kick-ass girl... No... The Kick-ass Kunoichi that took shit from no one. Not even the cold bastard I was back then. I may not deserve you right now, and believe me, I would understand if you didn't want to see me again, but the only 2 reasons I'm actually not pitying myself are because of Raito, my Luxray, and Naruto, who only goes by his mother's Surname."_

"I seriously have to get out of here. Naruto needs a family." Rin said.

"_Until we meet again, Rin. Whether here..."_

"Or in the afterlife." They finished off simultaneously. "Kakashi, I will make it back. If I have to tear apart my own mind just to get out of here, I will. Naruto seriously needs someone to count on. You and I would do just fine for that." It was at that point, a light appeared in front of her. "Well I'll be." She walked through and opened her eyes, only to find herself in a cave lit with a Fire.

"About time you woke up." The man nearby said.

"Who are you?"

The man was silent for a bit. "I am known by several names. For now... call me Genbu."

_'Turtle? Is this guy crazy?'_

"No, I am not."

_'is he...'_

"No. I don't read minds." Genbu told her, which she was skeptical about. "May not seem likely, but it's true. I can't read minds. Only Auras, which is similar to a combination of Empathy and Telepathy, though only one way. The strength of it relies in your ability to interpret it. I am able to tell a thought through an Aura, but not through the mind itself. Therefore, I do not read minds."

"I get it."

"Not completely, but you understand enough." Genbu said, earning a twitched eyebrow. "Don't get annoyed, or angry, that I can tell. Unless the confusion is for something else, then you still were still confused about the Aura Sense."

Rin just blinked a few times. She nodded. This was when he asked a question she wasn't sure she should answer. "Who is Kakashi?"

Rin, to her credit, was shocked. "You talk in your sleep, and I was wondering. It's a name, I know, and you said it highly often. I can only imagine it being someone close to you. Someone..."

"I have to get back to." Rin finished for him. "I was stuck in my mind, and his voice reached me. I found my way out after he was done. And I know where he is, too. Or where he should be."

"I see. Rest up. We are headed for Fire Country tomorrow."

"Where exactly are we?"

Genbu smiled. "A place known to you as Whirlpool Island, just south of the Uzushiogakure Ruins."

She smiled. "Then I know exactly where to go from here."

"Not quite. Something happened while you were out of it for the past 3 years. I have only recently found out why. This island... is now a Pocket Dimension. 3 others were here a few days back. One with silver hair, one with golden Blonde, and one with platinum blonde. Two of them were Jinchuuriki."

_'Naruto, Kakashi... but who's the other one.'_

"I take it you recognize at least one of them?"

"2 of them. Silver and Golden Blonde. Silver hair is Kakashi. No doubt. Golden Blonde... That's likely my sensei's son. The last one I have no clue." Rin admitted.

"Good thing I can tell when you're lying. I have found the exit they used. I am not sure how long has passed in their time frame, but it has been 3 days since they left here." Rin nodded.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

No, Rin is not dead. Just missing. The mission, as I'm looking at it, had her go missing, and assumed dead. This means she could very well be alive.

What about Anko recreating "Gai's Sunset Genjutsu"? What do you think about that?

Then there's the whole, Fox/Cat forms for Naruto and Yugito. And before you say anything, they had a year to develop a relationship, and they can honestly say they are dating.

Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to close the chapter?

Patcha: Yup.

Kuzco: That cat and fox really together?

Patcha: Most likely.

Kuzco: *Pause* Bring it on.

Scene with a huge Waterfall

Kuzco: BOOOOYEAAHHAHHHAHHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Emperor's New Groove.


	4. Academy, reality, and WTF!

...

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was walking around the village as usual. Anyone that saw him would not recognize him, if they were looking for a mask and slanted Headband.

In fact, the face mask was gone, the headband was in it's natural position, and he was wearing a type of Eye patch over his Sharingan. Then again, he had business to attend to. During the night, a familiar Chakra Signal appeared, one that he would never forget. He was looking for it, and was actually hoping for something good to come from this meeting.

He saw the one person he thought it was right next to the Memorial Stone. He walked up to her. "Come to pay your respects?" He asked.

"I wish I could. I let down my sensei, lost one of my teammates, and then left the last one hanging for years while I was unconscious. 6 months in a prison in Water Country and finally getting out, only to fall unconscious until a few days ago." The woman said.

"Mind if I ask who?" Kakashi asked.

"Why would you care?" the woman asked.

"My sensei died protecting this village, and I let him down through his son." Kakashi admitted. "You see this eye patch? It covers the eye I got from my dead teammate. And my other teammate was left for dead, because I was too idiotic to do anything about it." He paused to sigh. "I'll admit I wasn't really planning on coming here anymore. I have something to lose, and that's not something I want to happen again. I lost my sensei, I lost my teammate, and I lost the one person that could actually make me feel different, and I actually loved, but was too caught up in my duties to realize it."

"Sounds like you live a tough life." the woman replied.

"Yes, it was." Kakashi sighed. "You should know better than anyone my life is filled with regrets. Isn't that right... Rin Tsukihana?" He ended it with a smirk, which was completely visible due to a lack of a mask.

"How did you know it was me?" Rin asked, before dispelling the Henge.

"First off, I had learned a lot over the past few years. Your Chakra Signature is ingrained into my memory."

"And your mask?"

"To catch you off guard, mainly." Kakashi admitted. "There is something I have to tell you, I just..."

"Don't know how to say it?" He nodded. "Let me guess... You love me, don't you?" Another nod. "How long?"

"I truly have no idea." Kakashi admitted. "If I could, I would have gone back and actually showed what I felt instead of suppressing it for god knows how long."

Rin sighed with a smile. "Is it true?" Kakashi looked at her with his uncovered eye. "Sensei's son? Is he truly alive?"

"Yeah... I've helped him for the past 2 years. I'm surprised he doesn't..."

"Blame his father for what he did?" Rin interrupted, causing surprise from him.

"How did you..."

"I heard a message while I was unconscious. It sounded like you." Rin admitted, before going into what she heard. "I never took you the type to wallow in self pity."

"And the only time I did was after Obito died, and I started emulating him. You know how annoying he got, but I couldn't help but want to see what he did from an inside view." Kakashi admitted.

"I see." Rin replied, as they sat down in the clearing. "Why don't you have your mask on? You never took it off since your father passed away."

"No one was up at this hour, so I wasn't worried about it. I also wanted you to see my true face." Kakashi said, honestly. "If it's any consolation, you're the first I'm actually willing to do this for."

Rin then surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe I could give you a reason to hide your face." she said as she pulled back.

"Like..."

Rin slapped his face,which he then touched, and was shocked. "Maybe now you can hide that seal I just gave you. Ample reason to keep your face hidden, am I right?" Kakashi went wide eyed, when he pulled out a mirror.

This confused Rin. _'since when was he interested in his reflection?'_

Kakashi noticed her confusion. "Oh, you're wondering why I have this? Well, it's not for me, to be honest. I use it to distract Gai from time to time. You'd be surprise at the effectiveness of it." Rin nodded. Gai was a Youthful idiot. Nuff said. "I'm actually glad I have it with me, and I can see that it does something important." It then faded into his skin. "What just happened?"

Rin was surprised. "I don't know. That was supposed to let me keep an eye on your emotional state. I didn't expect it to fade."

Kakashi looked at her. "Why?"

"I... I don't know, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After what I heard, I couldn't help but worry you weren't exactly in the best of times. Naruto and the one called Raito. They have helped you, haven't they?"

He nodded, before closing the distance between them quickly, surprising her. He then kissed her full on the mouth. She was surprised at the action, but quickly shook it off to return it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They heard coughing nearby, and separated instantly, looking at the source, which looked like a fox. **"You two done? And I thought you weren't exactly over Rin, Kakashi?"**

"A talking fox?" Rin asked.

"Naruto, what are you doing up at this hour?" Kakashi asked, surprising Rin.

"That's Naruto? I mean, I know it's been a while, but I'm positive that sensei's son isn't a fox." Rin asked.

Naruto walked up to her. **"You are... Rin Tsukihana? Kakashi's old teammate, whom he thinks he doesn't deserve?"**

"You told him too, didn't you?" Kakashi was silent, but nodded. "Figured as much." She looked at the fox. "Why are you a fox, Naruto?"

"**Beast form. I turn into a fox, and it's a great way for me to know just how much of the Kyuubi's Youki I can control. I've got 2 tails right now, so that means I can control 2 tails worth of his Youki. I can change back whenever I want."** Naruto replied, before switching back to his human state. "Where exactly were you?"

"6 months in a prison in Kiri. Then I escaped, and was unconscious for nearly 3 years. I've been on Whirlpool Island ever since."

"For the past 2 years, Kakashi and I were on the real Whirlpool Island which was placed in a Pocket Dimension. We would've sensed you." Naruto said.

"That's something I'm wondering as well." Kakashi admitted.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The one that was there when I woke up said you were gone for 3 days when I woke up. But... Something's not right about the time. It should've been morning when I got here, not in the middle of the night." Rin replied. "He told me to rest up and that we were headed to Fire Country the next day. I wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew where you left, and how you did. He called himself Genbu, but something tells me that's not really his name."

"I don't recognize the name." Kakashi told her, before Naruto's eyes widened.

"Blue hair, Sea Blue eyes, probably wearing a Sea Green Cloak?" Naruto asked.

"You know him?"

Naruto cursed silently. "He was the only other one on Whirlpool Island that I knew of. I hadn't seen or heard from him ever since Kakashi showed up on the Island. Now I see why. He was keeping you alive."

Rin would have gasped, had she not been a Kunoichi. Instead, she sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what he did, but whatever it was, it worked. I was asleep for a long time, and ate a lot more than I usually do. For some reason, my muscles didn't contract atrophy. I didn't get it, and I still don't. I shouldn't even be able to move, but my body doesn't feel a day weaker than before I was sent to the prison. I'm not sure how he did it, but he did."

"The guy is like a god, if you ask me." Naruto admitted. "He does impossible things. Even for a Ninja."

"That's what it seemed like." Rin admitted. "Did you see the cave?"

"No, he met me in the ruins a few times, but that was it. I never went to him, because I had my own training to go through." Naruto told her. "I never asked to see where he lived, if he even lived on the Island. I just wasn't even curious about it."

"Quick question." Rin said. "Do you have any kind of sealing expertise?"

"More than most. I've gone through everything the Uzumaki Clan had way back when. I'll admit that I've been making some Explosive Notes, and even recreated my father's Hiraishin through other means, though, it's only for transportation at this point. As long as I can sense the item, I can Teleport there almost instantly. It's the marker for a Reverse Summoning, sure. Still, it's a 5-point Shuriken, not a 3 Prong Kunai. I got worked up when I visited Sunagakure, only to find the resident Jinchuuriki mentally unstable, due to an extremely faulty seal."

"Don't even..."

"I see what you mean." Rin said, cutting off Kakashi. "That's the Uzumaki Sealing Pride. When a seal is done bad, they comment on it. When it's a bit too out of wack, they call them out, and fix it themselves. But when a seal is used for the wrong reason, or is far too weak to do what is needed, they tend to get pissed off."

"Yeah, that'd be about right." Naruto admitted. "I mean, he held the Ichibi, yet the seal couldn't hold a squirrel and be stable. How could it possibly hold a demon, much less a Bijuu?"

"You wanted to raze the village to the ground, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "Typical Uzumaki trait. You should train in Kenjutsu. Your mother was pretty damn good at that before she got pregnant. When it came to Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Suiton, and Fuuton, she was unmatched in the village. Fuuton was a close call, with my sensei, but she still beat him."

Naruto smiled. "It looks like my mom beat my dad in a lot."

"Only her specialties, aside from one, which they both had as a specialty." Rin admitted. "I swear, when those two were together on the battlefield, no one could match them. I'm serious. She was the crazy genius. He was the dense genius. Together, and even alone, they pulled off the Impossible. That was the only specialty they share, and loved every second they got out of it."

"And it looks like I inherited that specialty. I got Old Man Hokage and Danzou to get along and actually agree on something."

"That's impossible." Rin said, earning a smirk. "Damn, you're right. That is one your specialties."

"Thank you." Naruto said, before losing his smirk. "Anyway, I should get back to Yugi-chan. She'd freak if I wasn't there when she woke up." He changed into his Beast Form and ran off, finally disappearing in a blue light.

"How does he do that?" Rin asked.

"Teleport. Pokemon move. Don't explore." Kakashi stated.

"You don't want to keep that a secret from me." Rin noticed.

"I don't, but I have no real choice in the matter. I'd need his permission to talk about it. Expressed and Written, I might add." Kakashi admitted. "No one realized it, but I had spoken of things in other dimensions that are forbidden to talk about here."

"Like his family?"

"The Kyuubi, and other things." Kakashi continued. "The technicality I can use it that it is not in the area under their Jurisdiction, meaning they can't get me with the law. His mother is free to be talked about now, though. He already found out about the Uzumaki Clan. They still aren't aware of the the Uzumaki Chakra, or the Namikaze Regeneration. Naruto, however, is."

"Those were always kept under wraps. But you'll never believe who I found in that prison while I was there." Rin stated, earning a surprised look from Kakashi.

"What do you mean? Who did you find?"

"Arashi Namikaze. Sensei's cousin. He admitted openly that he hadn't seen his brother since he was exiled. He wasn't aware that the Namikaze clan has few members left, so when I told him, he was shocked. He asked about sensei, and I told him that sensei was dead, and so was his son, but his son was supposed to be a Jinchuuriki, and I let him know of the doubts I had at first. He stayed behind, while I managed to escape."

"You want to tell him that Naruto is still alive?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod. "I think I can help with that. Or rather... Naruto, Yugito and I can."

"By the way, who is Yugito?" Rin asked. "I don't remember anyone by that name in the village."

"She's only a year older than Naruto, but they're closer than most. If you ask me, it's like they're already married, but they're only 9 and 10. They know of things that they wouldn't usually know about until their mid teens, or the academy for Yugito, near as I can figure, anyway."

"You mean..."

"She knows of it, yeah." Kakashi admitted. "And for once, I'm not at fault. For Naruto, it's the Kyuubi. For Yugito, it's the Nibi. Nibi, near as I can figure, is more horny than Icha Icha."

"That's got to suck." Rin told him.

"No kidding." They kept taking, mainly catching up for a few hours.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Yugito were standing in front of a class. The only one that didn't even react was one that Naruto could easily call Duck-butt. "Alright, class. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be joining our class this year."

He bowed, but otherwise stayed silent.

"This is Yugito Nii. She is also joining today, and is likely to excel in other areas as well." the teacher said.

"Thanks for the introduction sensei, but I'm afraid that's all I really need known." She turned to the rest of the class, and noticed one with a scowl on his face. She noted the black hair that resembled a duck's ass. He muttered something, but it was caught by both Naruto and Yugito, who grew similar tick marks on their foreheads because of it.

"Yo, duck butt!" Yugito shouted, earning the boy's attention. "I'm not for the bad boy or emo types like the rest of these idiots. I'm only going to say one thing: don't fuck with me, I won't fuck with you."

The boy gained a smirk. "Finally, someone safe." Yugito and Naruto raised an eyebrow, but sat down next to each other. "Now that that's over, time to begin class. I believe you are all aware of the new system, which is what you will be going by. Your class is the first to actually take up this schedule, and as such will most likely be a better group of candidates. You are in for the long haul, or you're out. Dead weight will be dropped. Standards have been upped. If you are not serious, then quit now. Now then, let's begin with our lessons."

They talked about History, which Naruto and Yugito didn't tune out completely, if only to see the changes from the official story to the real story from someone who's been there. Later on, Math came. Naruto aced it like you make popcorn. It was easy as hell. Yugito had been learning this for a while now, as well, so she was good. Then came lunch.

Yugito and Naruto were sitting on a tree branch. "Hey, you two." A voice called from below them. It was none other than Duck-butt.

"What do you want?" Yugito asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"To at least talk." He replied, a little annoyed at the disrespect shown.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Look. Are you coming down, or am I coming up?" He asked.

"Get up here like we did. Then we'll talk."

"Meaning, no hands." Naruto added.

Duckbutt was surprised at the statement. "Impossible."

"Nothings impossible, duck butt." Naruto said. "Especially not for us. We're beyond you if you can't do that. Climb a tree without using your hands, and then we'll talk. Maybe we'll help train you, if your parents allow it."

Duck butt was pissed, but not because of the rejection. "Say anything about my family, you will regret it."

Naruto was suddenly in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Duck butt backed up in surprise. "Did you just threaten us, when we have no blood relatives?"

Duck butt was surprised. "What do you mean? Everyone here has family but me."

"That was before we came along. My parents were dead since the day I was born. No other family is known to be alive." Naruto told him. "And what's your excuse?"

"You're saying you never heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" Duck butt was honestly surprised at that. Naruto blinked. "So, you're Sasuke Uchiha, huh? I expected more out of you." Naruto said, after a brief pause.

"I can have the council order you to train me."

"I don't have to do jack shit, and the Council has no say over me as of 1 year ago, when a threat was issued to whoever tried forcing me to do anything. 2 years ago, I left the village for Clan Training. With it, included Control. You say you have no family? Well, you're among your own kind with us." Naruto said, his face expressionless.

Sasuke sighed. _'At least we're finally on the same page somewhere.' _"What do you mean by control?"

"Chakra is nothing more than a tool. A weapon of any Shinobi. As with any weapon, if you can't use it properly, and I don't mean just flat out using it, it's basically useless to use. In a fight, every second counts. For a Shinobi, every drop of Chakra counts. Each drop wasted cannot be returned until after the fact. Run out of Chakra, you die. I had to walk across a Raging Whirlpool to get my Control as high as it is. Trust me when I say, it's not easy. Climbing a tree with Chakra and no hands, is the easiest out of all of them."

"We haven't even learned that in class." Sasuke retorted. "How come you have?"

Naruto smirked. "Because we didn't learn in an academy. We learned on a deserted island, surrounded by Whirlpools. I also managed to get extra training in a place where the gravity shifts direction and intensity at random intervals Direction is somewhat automatic, but intensity is random. We learned by doing, not by explanation."

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

"You won't say that when you get far enough, Uchiha." Yugito told him from the branch. "Meet us in Training Ground 7 after the academy tomorrow. We'll start your control training then. The faster you get it down, the better off you'll be." Naruto then appeared right next to her, horizontally. He was squatting on the trunk looking at her from the side.

She looked at Sasuke. "Told you it wasn't impossible. And he's only using Chakra."

Sasuke just nodded. "I'll see you then."

"and no fangirls."

"I tend to ditch them quickly anyway." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto and Yugito cuddled on the branch, and Naruto noticed a few glares from the girls in the class. _'Those are the fangirls. They're bound to be kicked out sooner or later.'_

-2 months later-

Naruto and Yugito had stayed within the top 5 when it came to tests, rarely paid attention in class, but stayed at the top followed by Sasuke. Naruto and Yugito have been training Sasuke in control only. He's been annoyed by it, but they always said one thing:

"If you can't control something, it is useless and will needlessly backfire, causing death on the battlefield. Gain control, and you stay alive. That is an unspoken rule, which many forget."

Sasuke did ask Yugito out once, but his response was a reverse Roundhouse into the Hokage Monument. His response a few days later: "You could've said no."

"But if I did, you wouldn't have learned I want nothing of the like." Yugito replied.

He hasn't tried since. Several others asked, only to receive a kick to the jaw, which usually sent them into a rock, the Monument, or more often than not, the Forest of Death. More specifically, the Northeast Quadrant. Needless to say, Anko got quite the workout from all of them.

Now, it was the end of the Second year for most, the end of the first semester for Naruto and Yugito. "Alright, today is a test for those still around. If your results are not satisfactory, then you will be dropped from the program. Begin."

After 3 hours, everyone was released until the afternoon, when the results were posted. Naruto, Yugito and Sasuke got the highest marks, since it was only academics. There was one that was considered a fangirl, and that was Sakura Haruno. Oddly enough, she was Fourth on the list.

"Looks like the Pink Haired Banshee has something good about her." Yugito commented.

"Laugh it up." Someone said from behind her. "You're just jealous because I scored higher than you on the Exams."

"That, is where you're wrong. I got second among all classes. You got fourth in our class." Yugito stated. "See for yourself." she moved aside, and left with Naruto and Sasuke in a teleport. Sakura was surprised. She was expecting Sasuke to beat her, but for Naruto and Yugito to beat him? _'That was a fluke. It has to be. There's no way they are better than Sasuke-kun!'_

Sasuke, Naruto and Yugito were in the middle of Training Ground 44. They were messing around in the Northeast Quadrant. There were wolves and spiders everywhere and they didn't bother to attack.

"Man, I forgot how good it feels to laugh." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "I've been so uptight recently, and had to act dead to everyone else."

"And if the cold and dead emo is just an act, what about the whole Avenger Business?" Yugito asked.

"That isn't really an act, to be honest." Sasuke admitted.

"Why do you want to avenge your Clan?"

"He killed them all. Every man, woman and Child. He only spared me." Sasuke stated, his voice down. "Why else would I need to?"

"Because that's not good enough of a reason." Naruto told him. "What did he say was the reason for it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, actually it does." Naruto said. "Reasoning is key for anything, and everything has a reason. Whether they know it or not."

"He said... it was a test. A test of his strength."

"Then why kill the helpless ones? They wouldn't have posed any threat." Yugito asked.

"I don't see what you mean..."

"Think of it this way: What would cause him to kill off everyone in the clan?" Yugito asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Your brother was in the Hokage's personal ANBU, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Was there something your parents may have been hiding from you? Something that would provoke execution? There is always a possibility of foul play."

Sasuke was silent. He hadn't thought about that. "I was... scared. I didn't see why he did it. But... I know what I should look for. My father hid a diary of his actions for the longest time. I know where he hid it. Maybe it was in there. If it isn't, then I could check my mother's. If there's something in there that qualifies, I should abandon it, right?" He ended up asking.

"If it would warrant the death of the entire clan, that would include you. That means he left you alive for a reason. If they did do something that would require extermination of the clan, then it would be highly likely that he left you alive to either kill him yourself, or do something before you do. Something that would require both of you. Put yourself in his shoes. What would he do? That should give you an answer as to what he wants you to do." Naruto said. "If not, what would he want if the roles were reversed, and you killed off the clan except him?"

Sasuke was silent, but was thinking a lot. _'He never liked fighting... But he did fight... no, he never wanted useless fighting. But then why did... Rebellion? No, father wouldn't do that. But then what?'_

"When trying to figure out the truth, something is only false when proven false, the same is when the source confirms it." Naruto told him. "Think it over, and nothing is out of the question until the proof says so. Don't go off of what your eyes saw back then, because I had put on an act at the Academy, as you know. You, Yugito, Kakashi Hatake, and myself are the only ones that are remotely aware of my full strength. Our spars in here are no where close, and you know it."

"Let's think about it later. For now, let's kill off some boredom." Yugito said, before turning to the wolves. "You up for another round?"

"_Hell yeah!"_ They chorused. Sasuke was instantly on guard, as was Naruto and Yugito. 15 wolves charged them, and they countered easily. They didn't use any Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu.

Sasuke fought as he usually did being an Uchiha. Yugito fought like a cat, on all fours, clawing, punching, and kicking. Naruto, on the other hand, was fighting with no given style. He was just fighting mindlessly. At least that's what it would look like.

The fact of the matter, and Sasuke and Yugito were the only ones to know this, his style revolves around no set pattern, or specific moves. It is random at best, but it suits him better than most would think.

He had called it the Roulette Style, based on the random moves, that just seem to lead nowhere. Just as life and luck have no one road, there is no one way to use this style. It is the pure Randomness that allows him to use it to its potential, and it's something he created himself. Not even Yugito could use it, as she had tried to. Sasuke was able to do some of the movements, but lacked the capability to use the style to its potential. He always followed a pattern after a while.

For example, he could hit one wolf and knock it's head off, and then go for another wolf, and cut off his leg with a bare flat hand. Then he could go for another, and just tap it lightly, only for it to heave up its lunch. And breakfast... And last night's dinner.

Quite simply, it is a mass of randomness, and adding a pattern would no longer make it the Roulette Style.

They had gone after them every week, and they tend to relax in there, Sasuke mainly after he lost his fangirls. He always felt he could be himself with them and not who he had to be around others. After the 15 wolves were all incapacitated or dead, they stopped for a while, and took a break. Sasuke had picked up the wolves and spider's languages relatively quickly.

"So, what's been going on here?" He asked a spider, trying to make some kind of small talk.

"_Not much. Just a few mishaps, and very little fun. Seriously, though. Why do you come in here, man?"_

"Fangirls are annoying as hell." Sasuke replied. "I'll take something that Naruto once said. I would rather be swallowed by a Pink Wormadam (Trash Cloak) than be followed around by them. They never come in here, and probably would never think about it even if they got close. Honestly? I like the quiet here, and you guys are good for sparring against multiple opponents, along with going against the odds."

"_True."_ The spider replied. _"Do I even want to know why you'd pick the Trash Cloak Wormadam?"_

"Think of the most disgusting thing you could ever think of, and I'd probably rather be there. That would probably make a good comparison." Sasuke admitted. "I'd rather be in a place I utterly hate, than chased by them."

"_I get it. You'd probably kill yourself if you got caught by them, huh?"_

"That's an understatement." Sasuke retorted.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yugito were in another Fox hole hidden around the Village, in their Beast Mode, making out again.

-elsewhere in Konohagakure-

There were young girls searching for Sasuke since he had been disappearing without a trace almost every day before they can begin to show him their affection.

A couple of them came into the Dango Shop, and sat near Anko.

"I can't see how he can just disappear into thin air, Ami." One of them said.

"He didn't. That much I know for sure." the other one, Ami, replied. "He's hiding himself so well, I doubt the ANBU would find him."

That was the statement that caught Anko's attention. "Who you girls looking for? I can assure you that only one person can truly hide from ANBU, and is not an ANBU himself. This is only including the males. There is one male, and one female that can do so."

"Where would the male be?"

"Hell if I know." Anko admitted. "But I doubt you're looking for him. He's not well liked around most of the villagers."

"You mean that blonde?"

"Well, both are blonde, if it makes it easier." Anko admitted. "Although, I have a feeling you aren't looking for a blonde."

The girls looked at each other, then back at Anko. "We're not. Its Sasuke."

"The Uchiha, huh?" Anko mused. "Sorry, I don't worry myself with that arrogant brat. Find him yourself."

"He's the best! There's no wa..."

"Listen here and listen good. Naruto Uzumaki could kick his ass sideways if he wanted. He doesn't. Get your facts straight, or lose your place in the academy, which I know you're at."

"What are you talking about? He couldn't..." she was cut off by a glare.

"The only reason you say that is because you don't bother to see everything. You are not worthy of being a Shinobi as you are. You are more interested in a boy than your own duties. It's people like you that get killed on their first C-rank. Right now, Naruto could take on a B-rank on his own, and not only survive, but complete the mission. He is only in the academy to be among those his age." Anko told them. "If I could, I would've killed you where you stand. The only thing holding me back is the law, so consider yourself lucky. Insult him again, and you won't like the consequences."

Anko got up and left in a Shunshin. The owner was about to shout but then he realized she did pay, and it was on the table. _'How she does that is beyond me.'_ Was the only thought.

-Forest of Death-

Anko entered the forest and heard some commotion nearby. She went to it and found none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "What are you doing in here, Uchiha?"

"Getting away from my damn fangirls." Sasuke replied. "Naruto and Yugito are not around. Said they'd be looking for a foxhole somewhere. As to why, I'd give you 3 guesses, but you'd probably only need one."

"Thanks for the info. But why are you here?" Anko asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Naruto and Yugito come here because they're outcasts. People don't come here often, if at all. One of the most secluded places, and right now, the only place I can actually be myself and not who people expect me to be." Sasuke sighed. "It's a nice reprieve, to be perfectly honest. The place is questionable when it comes to safety, but that, along with its reputation, would make others think I'd either never come in here, or they wouldn't bother coming in, unless they knew for a fact I was in here. Even then, the Wildlife might kill them. As much as I'd like that, it's only happening if they are stupid enough to try."

"Well, you got my word to keep this a secret. They'd only get themselves killed if they came in. People die in here all the time. The officials won't be worried if they did die in here, but I'd be responsible for letting them in."

"Unless you weren't aware of them entering." Sasuke stated. "It is obvious that, should they enter, it's because I was in here. You are aware of me being in here, but not anyone else."

"_Sasuke Uchiha?"_ A Yellow mouse appeared in front of him.

"What?" Sasuke asked. 

"_I have received word from Naruto about something you could use. Note that will be tested before you do. This is not a test of skill, before you ask. The details of the test will be overseen by someone else. Should you fail the test, you will not be able to take it again."_

"If it's to get a Pokemon, I am likely to fail anyway." Sasuke replied, earning a surprised look from Anko and the Pikachu.

"_What do you mean? Do you not wish to be with a Pokemon?"_

"That's not the problem. Until I can find out the truth on my Clan, which has been messed up in my head so far, I can't bother to worry. After that, I might be willing to try. It all depends on what I find is the truth."

"_And if it is not satisfactory?"_

"All I want to know is what the truth is. Depending on what the truth is will determine whether or not I would ask for the test later. My opinion on you guys means little in the decision."

"_Meaning?"_

"If the truth would put the Clan in shame, or as a disgrace, or even stupid as hell. I might ask, if only to put the Clan on the right path. However, that is not a good reason to ask. Not from what I think. If any of those are case, odds are likely I won't ask."

"_I think we can help. Ask Naruto for Dialga's help, and give a date if it's a past event. That could give you a good look at the truth."_

"Sorry, but I don't think I should rely on you guys." Sasuke admitted. "I will admit the thought is appreciated, but this is supposed to be a family matter, and right now, you guys aren't really family... No offense."

"_None taken. We will relay your message. No worries."_ The Pikachu left in smoke, revealing it was a summon.

"Since when were they a summon?" Anko asked.

"I have no idea." Sasuke admitted. "I'd ask Naruto when he's available, but I've got things to take care of. When I leave this forest, I'm taking a somewhat safe route to the Uchiha Estate. This is so i can find out the truth. And if anyone asks you about my location, please say you don't know."

"Look, as much as I'm not fond of you Uchiha, the fact the you actually like being in this forest is troubling, at best." Anko said extending a hand. "If you're good with Naruto and Yugito, you're good with me."

Sasuke reached for it but stopped just short of it. "I'm not sure if I am..."

Anko then smirked and grabbed his hand. "and that's a good trait in his book. Arrogance, hate due to ignorance, and above all else, _perverts._ If anyone has those traits, he's not going to like them. Oh, and then there's those that think they're better than everyone, just because of a name. That pisses him off to no end."

"There's only one thing that would piss him off more than that right?" Sasuke asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "When someone hurts his friends, I think."

Anko smiled at him. "And you said you're not in his good graces yet. For you to know that, either you're in a really bad place with him and he'd have killed you already, or you are good with him. Those are the only two reasons he'd ever tell anyone that. Nothing pisses him off more than that, and when he is pissed, he will strike to kill. Within the hour, I might add. If you knew this for longer than a day... the answer is obvious."

Sasuke nodded. "I still don't know if I can call him a friend yet, but he's a lot closer than anyone else in this village."

"Heh... You manage to make friends with him, you're automatically friends with me and Yugito, as well." Anko told him. "Remember that. And find out soon. If they sent a summon to ask you about a test, then it's obvious he'd find out quickly."

Sasuke nodded in response. "I'll hang out here for a while, and leave when it's less likely for them to be out. People don't see that I don't want to be pampered, but when I do, I act like I want it. I don't, as it's demeaning." Anko raised an eyebrow at that. "The way I see it, they say I'm of the best clan, and raise me on a pedestal, but their actions say that I need to be coddled. If anything, there's very few that would understand that much."

"I'll leave you to it. Naruto's on good terms with the wildlife here."

"All of us are." Sasuke retorted. "Naruto, Yugito, and me. I actually took the time to learn how they talk, to be honest. They're a lot better to talk about things than others, mainly because they can't really tell anyone the secrets that come up. Very few will understand them, so that's kind of why. I can only think of 3. If you can, that would make 4."

"Then keep it 3. I'm only on good terms with the snakes to be honest, and the rest of them are highly protective of Naruto." Anko told him, to which he nodded.

-a few months later-

Everyone was in line for their Evaluation. When everything was finished, the sensei listed off a few names. "Anyone I just called by name, your transfer papers are ready. Starting next week, you're going into a civilian academy." They were all surprised and shouted, to which, he didn't even wince as usual. Sasuke, Naruto, and Yugito didn't wince either. The rest of the males did, and some of the females. "If your name was called, your progress was not satisfactory, and as such, you are being dropped from the program. Do better in the Civilian Academy, because that's all you'll be able to do. Civilian Jobs. NOW LEAVE!" he ended it off with a giant head.

Those that were called left quickly. "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Ami Kontuna, you stay here. The rest of you are dismissed until Monday." Naruto, Yugito, and Sasuke left with a Teleport.

"You 3 got by, but only barely." He said. "Do you know why?"

"We came close, but narrowly avoided the line for termination?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up forehead!"

"QUIET!" The teacher yelled causing them both to shut up. "Why are you here?"

Ami was silent. Sakura sighed. "I guess I'll start. At first it was to impress someone, but..." he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm from a civilian family, and I have no Clan Jutsu to note. And now finding out I just barely made it... I think I'm going to have to forgo any pursuits, or it'll get me kicked out."

"What are you talking about?" Ami shouted.

"Quiet, you bitch!" Sakura returned. "At least I'm still wanting to go for this! All I have is my brain and my Chakra Control. That's it, and my control is actually because of my extremely low levels of Chakra. Being a civilian is the reason for that." she turned to the teacher. "Sensei, is there any way I can really improve? If I have to forgo what I wanted in the beginning, I probably will, and focus on him later, when the time actually allows it. I can't let anything hold me back, and the affection of one male in the class is the reason so many girls were terminated."

The teacher grinned. "Are you sure about this?"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't be sure. I don't even know where exactly I would specialize, if I would. Any suggestions right now?"

"I have 2. Tsunade came back to the village for the Medic program. I'd suggest that one, or Genjutsu. They are the most likely ones for you." She nodded. "I have to think of another reason to continue, but until I do, I'm staying until I can actually find it. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "You can go. I still have to talk to these 2." Sakura nodded and left.

The instructor scolded the other two while Sakura went looking for Naruto.

She found him sitting under a Tree, Yugito right next to him. "I'm glad I found you, Naruto." Both of them glared at her, and she cowered. But she stayed put. "I... I'm looking for someone to help increase my Chakra reserves."

Yugito's ears twitched. "Did I just hear what I think I did?"

"What? Is a civilian asking about this impossible?"

"Nah, that's not it. It's just the fact that the fangirl of his rival would come to him for training reserves." Yugito stated plainly.

"I wouldn't be able to ask him." Sakura confessed. "I was a fangirl, but I have to change. In order to do that, I have to increase my Reserves. Something that is lost on most Fangirls."

"The training will be grueling." Naruto warned. "It is neither easy, nor is it safe." Sakura gulped, but they both heard it. "The training we'd put you through, and no I'm not doing this alone, would make most Chuunin cry in fear. I went through it, and believe me when I say, torture doesn't begin to describe it."

"I can try..." Sakura said, softly. Her resolve weakening.

"If you are not prepared mentally, you will not survive." Yugito warned, catching her attention. "I'll be honest and say I haven't gone through it myself. I wasn't really scared of it, I just learned from some of the best. And at this point? He's the only one that went through it with their sanity intact."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I were." Yugito admitted. "The one that put him through it, I must say, isn't exactly sane, and would easily be written off as crazy. But when it comes to being a Ninja, the crazy shit works the best."

"I can attest to that." Naruto admitted. "Most Ninja lose their sanity when they reach a certain level, or have to go through war. They have to find ways to cope. The craziest one happens to be one of the least dangerous ones... physically, at least."

"Which one? Tardiness, bloodlust, sex craze?"

"Power of Youth." Naruto told her, causing her to pale. "You're saying _THAT ONE_ is the least dangerous? Do you know how many people have said that he was completely insane?"

Sakura stepped back from the power she was emitting. "Of course I know." Naruto replied, a little scared. "But recently I've found an unspoken rule. The more strength one has, the less sane they seem. It's mainly a way to cope with the power, and not get drunk off of it. Those that do... Well, you can look at the Uchiha Clan for an example. Shit like that happens all the time, though never on a scale like that."

Yugito raised a hand to retort, but put it down. "Point."

"If you can tone it down at first, and then bring it up, can you do it?" Sakura asked. "Please?"

Naruto and Yugito looked at her. _"Yugi-chan, I think she's serious about this."_

"_Please don't tell me you're going soft on her. She's a fucking fangirl!"_

"_If she is, she'll give up before we reach the full training. Chuunin are afraid of this training for a reason, you know? If she makes it to the full training, then she will get better, and would not be a fangirl."_

"_And if she does quit?"_

"_Then we label her as a fangirl, and unable to change her views. She'll get kicked out of the Academy sooner or later, as well."_

Yugito thought on that. _"Fine. But do everything in your power to get her to quit."_

"_Don't worry too much. I don't have to. No fangirl can take this kind of training."_ Naruto looked at Sakura, who was still there. "If you take this, I will have to lay down a few rules." Sakura nodded.

"Rule 1: No mentioning of any crushes, or girl talk.

Rule 2: No complaining.

Rule 3: Even after we are done, you are to continue training on your own.

Rule 4: Secrets of this training is not to get out.

Rule 5: You may quit if you are not up to it any longer. Should you do this, you will never be able to mention the training, under penalty of death. This is not a joke. You will also never be able to take it again, for if you do, you will be denied.

Is that clear?" Naruto asked. Sakura hesitated, but nodded. "Good. Be at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 7:00 AM. I will not tolerate tardiness." She nodded. "Good. Let your parents know you've got some private tutors for the academy, and will be gone until the next semester. You are dismissed." Naruto stated. Sakura left and went home.

"You think Sasuke will like the fact she's training with us?" Yugito asked.

"Somehow I doubt it." Naruto admitted.

Just then, a Houndour appeared in front of them. "What's up?"

"_Sasuke has just said he's in. It'll help him and he'll get away from the fangirls."_

"Well, he might have to deal with one, since she actually agreed, even after trying to convince her not to. We gave her our rules. She hesitated, but still went for it." Naruto stated.

"_He is not gonna like this."_

"It might help him loosen up, but it'll also keep him on his toes. 0700 tomorrow at the Forest of Death. If he wants to get in some training, make sure he stays out of the Northeast quadrant."

"_Right. I'll let him know. Thanks."_ the Houndour jumped away.

00000x00000

Chapter end.


	5. Training, Revelation, and more training

...

**Chapter 5**

Naruto, Yugito, Sakura and Sasuke were now at a temple in Lightning Country, right at the base of it.

"Naruto, Is this..." Yugito started.

"Yup. Distortion Temple." He replied.

"But that means..."

"Tina isn't the only one that's going to help us. I already talked it over with Arceus. He's fine with it." Naruto stated.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a little confused. "Where are we?"

"It's an old temple in Lightning Country." Naruto said as he started going up the steps. "I call it Distortion Temple, and yes I've been here before. So has Yugi-chan."

"It's actually where we met up." Yugito admitted. They all reached the top after she finished this.

Sakura saw the inscription. "Don't bother with that Sakura. What we're going to do here is not Mental Training. We've got to get you through Physical Training. Besides, I already know what it says."

She looked at him. "Sasuke. Yugito. First Ring. Sakura next ring out." Naruto said as he stood in the center. "I suggest you hold on to your lunch, Sakura. Sasuke is somewhat used to this, but earlier was your first time Teleporting, and this one... well, slight chance of queasiness." She nodded. He sighed and went through the handsigns with ease, and the glyph appeared like last time. Sakura noticed it, and was awestruck.

Sasuke was a little surprised at that, but kept it under wraps, since Sakura was nearby.

They all glowed and vanished.

-Distortion World-

Sakura looked a little queasy, but otherwise was fine. Naruto sighed. "So you know, there are areas here where the gravity shifts, so if you feel yourself being pulled into a different, odds are likely it's the gravity."

"GAAROOOH!" Naruto and Yugito turned to the sound, and found Giratina.

"I'll be right there! I'll be getting the Hiplane first!" Naruto shouted. "Yugi-chan, mind taking them to the usual spot here?"

"Why me?"

"Tina has to signal the others that are coming to help out, and I'm going for the Hiplane. You're the only other one here that knows the area. Make sure you let them know about everything here, and Sakura? What you see here does not get out." She nodded, and Naruto soon left for elsewhere.

"This way you two. And be careful. The platforms tend to shift every now and then." Yugito walked to an edge and jumped to another area, while twisting a bit to land on a vertical surface. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Sakura was surprised she was taking this so easily. Sasuke sighed. "Let's go. If there's anyone in our class that can do this it's them." he followed Yugito's lead and jumped to it, not trying to use Chakra to stick. When he found he didn't need it he ran after Yugito, Sakura did the same, though a lot more hesitantly.

They found themselves in front of a ledge that Giratina appeared in front of them. Sasuke spoke almost immediately. "You're the one they call Tina, right?" He nodded. "Well, it's official. They have definitely done the impossible."

"Years ago, actually." Yugito admitted. "We were away from the village for 2 years, 1 year for me. I've known Tina for the entire year, and Naru-kun knew him for a lot longer. Personally, I think Tina is somewhat bad name, since Giratina is either male, as Arceus calls him his son, or no gender at all."

"_It's the latter, Yugito, and I actually like the fact he came up with a nickname for me. Quick question. Why isn't Pharaoh out?"_

"Sasuke may be partially in the loop, but Sakura isn't. That's basically the only reason why. We brought Sasuke for 2 reasons, one of which he isn't completely aware of." Yugito said, earning surprise from Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've found you like it when Naruto or myself Summon a Houndour, or it's evolved form Houndoom." Yugito told him. "You've already proven yourself to us. It's Giratina's call, now. That's the other reason."

Sasuke looked at her and blinked. He gave a small smile, which Sakura found oddly misplaced. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Yugito replied. "Just remember what happened after you asked me out, and don't do so again. And Sakura..." She turned to the Pink Haired Banshee. "You have to prove yourself to me, Naruto, Giratina, and one other before you would ever get any. You'd need acceptance from all of them, or you fail and if you fail any piece, you can't try again. It's one and you're done. No second chances. Sasuke only needs 2 beings to approve of him. Tina is one of them."

"_He's already good in my book, Yugito. I have seen how he interacts with you, and especially when Naruto summons the Houndour. I have discussed it with pops, and he's decided to come as well. Quick Question. Are you really going to put them both through Naruto's old Training Regiment?"_

"They already agreed with it, even though she was scared a bit, she still went for it." Yugito admitted. "If she gives up, she will not be able to say anything under penalty of death, and I know Sasuke won't want to give up on it."

"Hey guys! I thought you should know that Arceus is on his way with 5 others." A metallic voice resembling Naruto's said. Yugito looked at the plane that was nearby.

"You know who's coming?"

"A Weavile, Mismagius, Deoxys, Ninetails, and Shaymin are coming." Naruto replied. "Tina, I've been working on a way to get the Hiplane between dimensions, and I think I can use Shaymin's visit to my advantage for this. Seed Flare could open a big enough portal for you, so if I can replicate it, I could use it to go in and out of Distortion World with the Hiplane, and travel a hell of a lot faster in the Elemental Countries."

"_You're planning on using Fuuinjutsu for that?"_

"It's our best bet. And just think of what could happen if I did pull it off." Naruto stated.

"Good idea. Fuuinjutsu is one of your best skills after all." Yugito told him.

"I know, that's why I think recreating the effect of Seed Flare would work wonders for us." Naruto replied.

"Who is Shaymin?" Sakura asked.

"_I'm right here, you know?"_ A being flying down said. It was Shaymin, but he was in his sky form.

"_Shaymin? It's been a while, you know?"_

"_Thought I'd see how Arceus's chosen is doing. I take it it's Blondie in the Hiplane that the bastard brought here?"_

"_The guy was a bastard, but I think Naruto could use some help from you. He wants to implement the Seed Flare Attack into it to allow him to go to and from here with ease. It'll help quite a bit, you know?"_

"_Don't I know it."_ Shaymin replied. _"Anyway, how are you? It's been a while since I said anything to any of the others."_

"I'm doing fine, Shaymin. Tina's been a little lonely from time to time, so I've been coming, and so has Yugito."

"_That's good to hear."_ Arceus stated, the other 4 on his back. _"Any particular reason the Haruno is here?"_

"Her choice, even after I tried to convince her not to. Sasuke also needs your approval."

"_He's got it, and the Houndour will be waiting for him when you head back to Konohagakure. I checked with Dialga and Palkia, and they both replied that he has suffered a bit more than Kakashi, though it's only because it was his brother that was the cause. He's good as long as it doesn't consume him. We have checked it out, though Mewtwo has told us he wanted to find out himself. Ask him whether he found out, and when he has, tell him that he's good, as long as the hatred doesn't consume him."_

"Already found out. All that's left is for him to know whether he's good. He's found out, and now's he's only waiting for confirmation. He wants to prove himself worthy of this, and he thinks the training would help. He's still not aware that he's already accepted."

"_I see. Well, he's got final confirmation. He's actually had it, and is it's ready for when he finds out."_

"Thanks Arceus." Naruto replied, as they went towards Giratina and the others. Naruto landed the Hiplane nearby, and got out before walking up to Sasuke. "You found out, right?"

"Yeah, I already told you that, though. I still don't think I'm worthy enough of it." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto then smiled at him. "He'll be there when we return."

"Wait... You mean...?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yup. Final Confirmation has been released. They've known, and think you deserve it, but there is only one condition. You don't let your hatred rule you."

"No need for that. Any hatred I have right now is focused on a dead man, who was too damn foolish and arrogant. He also happens to be my father, and the reason the Coup was going to happen in the first place." Sasuke stated. "I don't blame the Hokage for sending my brother, seeing where he's coming from."

"Jiji isn't the reason Itachi did so. It was a man named Danzou, and the Village Elders." Naruto stated. "Jiji wanted to come to an agreement. Danzou wanted full elimination of the clan, and we've found out the reason. He's got 9 Sharingan in his right arm, which is also enhanced by the Shodaime's Mokuton Element. Then he's got Shisui Uchiha's right eye as his own. I always saw that he and Jiji never truly got along, until after I left. In fact, it's the whole situation with me and the Pokemon that did it. Turns out they made an act that fooled me, when I've been making an act that fools everyone. I still have yet to fully release my skills."

Sasuke looked at him and bowed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sasuke was about to retort. "Ever. If people found out that you and I are close, they will not like it. I have no apartment, and the Orphanage has no hold over me, since I was kicked out at 5. I'm fine in the forests, and Yugito is as well. Although, we've got a home in the Hatake Estate if we want some cover."

Sasuke sighed. "I'd much rather you stick with me in the Uchiha Estate, to be honest. People will not like it at first, but I would deal with them. You are more like me than anyone else can comprehend. Anyone who doesn't see that can kiss my ass."

Naruto looked at him. "Kakashi, myself, Yugito, one other, and now you, are the only ones that will have a Pokemon as a familiar, and I am the only one of us that has 2."

Sasuke nodded. "I don't care how many I have. In fact, I still don't think I deserve it yet."

"And that's exactly why you do." Naruto stated. "It's because you think you don't deserve it. That's what prompted my approval. I knew you weren't exactly like you seem when you're around others. That was proven to be a fact the more we met up elsewhere. You are worthy, whether you see it or not."

"Why does that make me worth it? I don't get it." Sasuke asked.

"It's because you realize that you are, or at least were, wrong. This means you aren't the arrogant bastard that everyone thinks you are, as it's only a front. Just like me being a bit of an idiot. Being a Prankster... Well, that's kind of in my blood, to be honest. Mom was a prankster, dad was a prankster, and I have the King of one of the Prank species sealed within, which you already know about. With all that, no one can say that pranking would not have come at all. If you think I would give up on pranking completely, you're dead wrong."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I just hope I don't mess this up."

_'It's that same doubt that will keep him from doing so.'_ Naruto thought. _'He's far beyond what he thinks because of that alone. He'll go further like this.'_

"_I agree, Naruto."_ Luke stated telepathically. _"I am also glad he truly had no arrogance, something we both hate."_

"_**Count me in with that one."** _Kyuubi stated.

"_Hey, Naru, whatcha thinking about?"_ Yugito ended up asking.

"_Nothing much. Just what I've been thinking about Sasuke during the whole testing phase. Luke and Kyuubi agree with me on it."_

"_You still planning on giving him a Houndour?"_

"_Yeah, I am. I mean, he always got along with Houndour when I summon one."_

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other and nodded. "Yugi-chan, when he's done for the day, take him to the library. Sasuke, you're going to need to know everything you can about how to take care of a Pokemon. Yugito will be able to help you in application, but the experience can only be acquired by you. There is no substitute." Naruto then looks at Shaymin. "We should go elsewhere for what I'm working on. It can be a little dangerous if used around others."

"_Sure thing."_ Shaymin and Naruto fly off, Naruto in the Hiplane.

Yugito looks at Sakura, who saw everything, and Sasuke who looked somewhat pleased with himself, but still having a hint of confusion. "What's got you confused, Sasuke?" Yugito asked.

"2 things. How I passed without even realizing it, and why she didn't say anything about my denial."

Sakura sighed. "I wanted to, I'll admit. But right now, it won't help me progress, so I held it back."

Yugito and Sasuke looked at each other, then at her. "You're learning quickly." Yugito stated, earning surprise from her. "Learn to think for yourself. Phase 1, complete. Now the real training can begin."

The Weavile sent a few Ice Shards in their direction, causing Sakura to jump to the side on reflex, though she didn't see it coming. "How did I..."

"Your body is doing what it needs to in a situation." Yugito stated. "It knew the Ice Shard was coming, even if your mind didn't. You also knew it would hurt if it hit, so your body acted on its own to avoid it. Now to get you aware of your surroundings." She then grew claws by channeling Chakra to her fingernails, before pulling out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Pharaoh!"

Yugito got on all fours, facing the Persian. "You up for a spar?"

"_Always."_

"3..."

"_2..."_

"1..."

"Begin!" they both shouted, though only Yugito knew it. Sasuke also noticed that it was a literal Cat fight, but he dropped his thoughts on that to avoid a Flaming Stream. Sakura had to dodge several colorful leaves that followed her around (A/N: Magical Leaf) along with the shards of Ice (A/N: Ice Shard). They had yet to notice that Deoxys wasn't participating, as they were a little too preoccupied. He then looked at Sasuke, and launched a few Aura Sphere's at him, and he dodged them, finally realizing that Deoxys was there.

-elsewhere-

Naruto and Shaymin were together on another island in the area, the Hiplane landed and kept nearby.

"_You needed to see the Seed Flare, right?"_

"Basically. What I actually need from it is the effects, and possibly some of the elements used in it. I'm trying to recreate it with Fuinjutsu, after all." Naruto replied. "It'll help out in the long run."

"_May I just ask why?"_

"Well, for starters, it would help get the Hiplane out of here. It kind of irritates Tina to have to keep it here all the time. Plus it would give Tina a way to come with me to the Elemental Nations, should he want to. The possibilities are nearly endless. I tend to like endless possibilities. If nothing else, to say that I did it, and be done with it." Naruto explained. "But the Hiplane and Tina happen to be the 2 main reasons."

"_Good enough for me."_ Shaymin flew up a bit. _"SEED FLARE!"_ A giant flare appeared in the sky nearby where Shaymin was. Naruto was taking in every detail he could, and writing them down. When it disappeared, Shaymin came back. _"Did you get everything?"_

"I think so." Naruto said, looking at the notepad, finally wondering where he got it from. "It would be a good idea to see it again. Mainly to see if I missed anything."

Shaymin went up and performed it again. Naruto noticed that he missed 2 things last time. He wrote them down quickly. "I missed 2 things the first time that I saw it."

"_I can only use it one more time. Then I have to rest."_ Shaymin admitted.

Naruto nodded. Shaymin was about to go up again, when Naruto spoke. "Then rest up. I'll try out what I've got now, and make something out of it." Naruto got down and pulled out a scroll, brush and ink. He started making several seemingly meaningless markings on it. Shaymin watched in curiosity. When he was finished and made a second, Naruto looked at him. "Lets see if it works."

"_Why did you make it twice?"_

"One for testing, the other for seeing what could've been wrong with the structure if it didn't work." Naruto replied. He took the second one away from the first and tried it out. "Seed Flare, Kai!"

It made a Red and Green blast that disappeared after 10 seconds. "That was close to what we need, I think."

"_Yeah, that was close. How you got that in one shot, I have no idea."_

"Sometimes, I wonder that myself." Naruto admitted, before checking out the spare copy. He used his analysis of the first attempt and what it should look like, along with the seal and every piece that did something. Naruto's eyes widened. _'It's worth a shot.'_ he made a second one similar to the first one, but with one addition. It was what he used for finding the Teleport Shuriken. He made another one, and got it ready. "Get back, time to see if it works."

Shaymin got behind a tree. "Seed Flare... Kai!" There was a release, and then the explosion. It stayed for 30 seconds, long enough for Naruto to tell it lead to Whirlpool Island. Naruto smiled at his partial success. Naruto made it again, and got it ready with a Shadow Clone. "One more time, Shaymin. This is the final test."

Naruto got behind a tree, the Clone ready to jump out and into it, and Shaymin on top of Naruto's head. "Seed Flare... Kai!" The Clone rushed it and went through.

Naruto waited for a while. _"What good was that going to do?"_

"That was a Shadow Clone. If it made it through, I'll know." Naruto admitted, before information rushed him. His smile turned into his Half-patented Fox Grin. He pumped his fist into the air. "YEAH!"

"_It worked?"_

Naruto took Shaymin off his head and nearly kissed the guy. He settled for the cheek, though. "Thank you! I have a safe version for this, and now we can even use it for other things!"

"_Your welcome... I think."_

"_Naruto, why are there repeated Seed Flares over here?"_ Arceus asked.

"I just recreated Seed Flare through Fuinjutsu. I used it to send a Shadow Clone to Whirlpool Island. It wasn't reinforced, so I could know if it held any danger with it. It didn't, and he made it without anything being wrong with him." Naruto told him.

"_I see. Think you can finally get that Hiplane out of here?"_ Arceus asked.

"When I can get a good spot to keep it without others being able to take it, yeah." Naruto stated.

"_Have you found a way to get it to somewhere other than Whirlpool Island?"_

Naruto blinked. "Have not tried that." he admitted.

"_Then try it out. Say... Send one to Sunagakure. You know where that is?"_

"Only a general location." Naruto admitted. Arceus's eyes glowed a light blue and then dimmed. Naruto, knowing what to look for, and who. He grinned and made another Seed Flare. A Shadow Clone was made to stay behind, while the original went through.

-Sunagakure-

Naruto ended up in the Northern park in Sunagakure. He looked around. _'Sweet. I made it. Wait... Gaara is here, isn't he?'_ Naruto found said red head nearby, but something was different from last time. Naruto went up to him in his fox form.

"**Gaara?"**

"Kit?" Gaara asked, a few tears in his eyes.

"**What's wrong?"**

"It's Father. He found out about Sandy, and took her. She's my only friend in the area."

"**Am I not one of your friends?"** Naruto asked.

"That's not it. You're not here all the time, and Sandy's the only one that keeps me company. He's not doing us any good, and will probably try to kill... her. I HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

"**You're not the only one."** Naruto growled, before shifting to human form, 2 Pokeballs in hand. "Get out here, we've got a friend to rescue." Gaara was a little surprised at the shift, but shook it off easily.

Luke and Kitsune appeared. Naruto went back into his Fox Form. **"Gaara. Where is Sandy? We have to get her out of danger."**

Gaara nodded, and wiped his eyes of the tears. He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned his head. "This way." He ran off, Kitsune, Naruto, and Luke behind him.

A Jounin saw him run by, a little surprised at his entourage, before he realized what he saw. He then shunshin'ed to the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, Gaara seems to have found more of those creatures. But..."

"Speak up."

"One of them looks like the Kyuubi no Yoko, but with Platinum Blonde fur." The Kazekage's eyes widened. "Stop them from getting the experiment loose!"

Elsewhere, Gaara, Naruto and the 2 Pokemon blasted into a building. Luke used Aura Sphere multiple times on the Ninja that approached, while Naruto used a combination of Rasengan, Aura Sphere, and Flamethrower.

Kitsune used Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and a new one. _"Flame Tackle!"_ Naruto caught sight of it and grinned. **"Gaara, let's go!"**

"Right!"

"**Kitsune! Luke!"**

"_Right!"_

They then entered an area, where a Trapinch was in a container. Gaara send sand at it, only to leave it unscratched. Naruto, however, was analyzing it. **"Gaara, can that sand pierce a Human body instead of just crushing it?"**

"Never tried." Some Jounin and ANBU entered the room by bursting down the door.

"**Then try it on them, but don't kill them!"** Naruto shouted. **"I've got an idea."** Naruto then charged up 2 Rasengan, one on the tip of each tail, and they both hit the container bursting it apart. **"Got it!"**

"_Gaara!"_ Gaara hugged her. The sand retracted and it showed Gaara was pissed. He glared at the Jounin, his eyes become gold with a black star in the center, 4 dots surrounding it. They saw this and knew they were in trouble. **"Did they hurt you Sandy?"**

"_A bit, but not much."_

"**Then they will suffer."** Gaara replied, his voice sounding demonic.

The sand caught each of their limbs and crushed them with relative ease. They all screamed in pain. A spear was made out of the sand, which then impaled one of them.

Naruto looked at Gaara, who was still a little pissed off. **"I'm glad to know you're protective of Sandy, but you didn't really need to end their career."**

"It's a fate worse than death here." Gaara replied, his voice losing it's demonic edge.

The Kazekage saw this and revealed himself. "And who might you be, fox?"

"**That is none of your business, Kazekage."** Naruto replied, before turning to him. **"You never want a pissed off or unstable Jinchuuriki, and killing them off will only make things worse."**

"Oh? And what would there be?"

"**For starters, ask one of your allies for an expert on Fuinjutsu. Your villages sucks ass in that department. Wait, no. It's worse. I had half a mind to raze this village to the ground for the faulty seal. He would only be unstable due to a faulty seal, which he had. You're lucky I fixed it."**

"Where do you come from?"

"**If you're trying to buy time for other reinforcements to arrive, it won't help. Be glad I don't kill you where you stand, because right now, you deserve worse. An unstable Jinchuuriki can only have one person at fault, and that is the one that sealed the Bijuu in the first place. Be glad I fixed it a year ago, otherwise Gaara would still be mentally unstable. He was in a half-controlled rage just then. Touch Sandy, and it will only get worse for you."**

"Do you think you can threaten me?"

"_He can, and he will deliver."_ A glow appeared showing Arceus. _"Be glad he is sparing you this time. He could have killed you by now, but he is giving you one more chance. Betray it, and he won't hesitate to carry out your execution."_

"**Arceus, what are you doing here?"**

"_Wondering why you brought these two out."_

"**You probably already know the answer to that."**

"_True enough. Gaara, take care of her. And this also goes for Shukaku."_

"I failed her once. I'm not going to again. Anyone tries to harm her, **I will kill them without remorse."** Gaara stated, his voice turning demonic near the end. **"That includes you."**

The Kazekage was suddenly afraid for some reason. **"Be glad that I don't kill you now. Next time... You won't be so lucky."**

He walked out. Naruto looked at Kitsune and Luke, who nodded as they ran out. Arceus got in front of the Kazekage before he could chase them. _"A poorly treated Jinchuuriki means one who could turn on their home easily. Remember this, as it could be your undoing."_

By that time, Naruto had already gone back to Distortion, so Arceus left.

-Distortion World-

Naruto found his way back to Shaymin quickly. _"So how'd it go?"_

"Found Gaara, his Trapinch was taken by his village leader, the two of us, along with Luke and Kitsune, charged in, somewhat recklessly, taking out nearly everyone that tried to stop us. I was pissed that they would experiment on her, and would have killed the Kazekage the moment I saw him. He's lucky I didn't."

"_HE WHAT?"_

"Yes, he did. And while I wanted to kill him, if he tries it again, and I find out, he's as good as dead. And that's if Gaara doesn't kill him." Naruto said, his voice emotionless.

"_Damn. You really wanted to kill him."_

"More than a Magikarp would like water." Naruto replied. "I'm glad I went because I still kicked ass."

"_I see. Well, at least we know it works."_

Naruto nodded, and checked out the scroll that he used for it. The seal was not only recognizable, but usable. "This seal... I can use it again. I'd need further testing, but I could probably make more and use the first as a signal, and this one for transportation."

"_Good idea. Well, I think we're done here."_ Shaymin stated.

"As do I. Let's go see the others." Naruto replied. _'That damn Kazekage better keep his nose out of where it shouldn't be. He'll regret it if he doesn't.'_

"_**True. And I'd love to tear him limb from limb."**_

_'You and me both, fox. You and me both.'_

Naruto got back in the Hiplane and flew back to the others, getting a wicked idea. He pulled out a targeting system, and fired a scroll with a Seed Flare Signal (A/N: The first one) that caught everyone's attention, and the Pokemon backed off. They didn't see why Shaymin did that, but they knew it was a for reason. One thing they were wrong on.

It wasn't Shaymin.

Within seconds, a few Chakra lasers came through the Flare, which surprised the Pokemon, who hid immediately. Sasuke noticed that it the Hiplane. _'Wait, isn't that Naruto? Why is he attacking us?'_

He dodged another one, before the Hiplane went over them, causing them to subconsciously channel Chakra to their feet to stay rooted. Sakura, Sasuke, and Yugito looked at him. "Any idea why he's doing that to us?" Sasuke asked.

Yugito shook her head. _**"Word from Kyuubi. Testing for Phase 2 has begun."**_ Yugito's eye widened. "Everyone dodge the lasers!" Sakura and Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, as the Hiplane came around for another pass.

They dodged another volley, and was a little surprised that he was getting a little more accurate, and almost killed Sakura twice. Yugito managed to dodge easily, as did Sasuke. After that pass, it flew off, only to turn around.

"I thought you knew how he thought!" Sasuke shouted at Yugito.

"I didn't see why he would at first. He's not even supposed to be aware we're nearing the end of Phase 2!" Yugito shouted back, before more lasers came towards them. "I'm still confused, but not for his actions. More like why he's doing it _now_. Much less why he's doing it like that."

Another pass, which they all dodged a lot more easily than before.

"When will he let up?" Sakura asked.

"My guess is when he runs out of chakra." Sasuke stated, subconsciously activating his Sharingan for the first time.

"Then we'll be doing this for hours. I'm a bit of a sensor, and he hasn't even scratched the surface of his Chakra levels yet." Yugito stated. The Hiplane then came around and landed.

"I see you're confused as to why I did this."

"The test for Phase 2."

"Actually, that was just an excuse Kyuu made up." Naruto stated. "The reason is so you know never to let your guard down, even while training. Anything can happen anywhere. It's a lot more likely for deadly attacks to come to you when you're on a mission, then inside the village, but that's not the point. Anything can happen any_where_. Learn to expect the unexpected. Plan for the worst, and hope for the best."

Yugito nodded. Sasuke sighed. Sakura fell on her butt, panting. "I thought you were going to kill us."

"Kind of the point." Naruto stated. "If you encounter an enemy ninja on a C-rank, which isn't likely but _is_ possible, then you need to be able to handle surprises like that, and people far above your own strength, or even of an unknown level."

"And the aerial attack?" Yugito asked.

"Part of the reason you couldn't hit me in there without the use of a Long range Jutsu. There are very few Ninja that can fight aerial battles, but they are out there, and you need to be ready in case they come for you, or a teammate." Naruto pulled out a Black Book.

"Is that..." Yugito started.

"A Bingo Book." Naruto finished for her. "One in particular that fits an Aerial battle is considered S-class in here, not to mention he's gone Rogue." He opened it to a certain page. "Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwa. Raikou has been running across the main continent of the Elemental Nations, and has found a few things out that may or may not prove harmful to Yugito and myself."

"Why you two and not us?" Sakura asked, a little hesitant on the _us_ concept.

"I'm curious as well."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're aware of my _condition_, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Yugito and I have that condition, and there is a group after those with the same condition. I recently found out that Raikou has found out a few of the members. Deidara is one of them, though he is still new."

"What about the island nations?" Yugito asked.

"Suicune's got that covered." Naruto admitted. "I've also found out that there's another Jinchuuriki in Kumo..."

"Knew that."

"2 in Kiri." Naruto continued. "2 in Iwa, though one of them actually roams. 1 in Suna, who I helped out just now."

"Wait, you left for Suna?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

"At first, it was to test out the Seed Flare Portal. It's the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, and he's already got a Trapinch. Said Trapinch had been captured and was about to be experimented on."

"THEY WHAT?" Yugito shouted, her eyes going slit like a cat's.

"Don't worry, I already kicked their asses, and they know not to doing anything like that again. If they're stupid enough to try that again, they're getting killed by him. And if he doesn't, **I will."** His voice went demonic at the end.

Yugito shivered in excitement. Her voice had a slight demonic tinge. **"And I'll help."**

Sasuke and Sakura looked between the two and figured it was best not to comment. They looked at each other and nodded slightly.

-1 week later-

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure. The sun was shining. The kids were playing. The shopkeepers were selling. So why were people showing a slight tinge of fear?

It was because Naruto had gone silent for an entire week. No one had seen him, Yugito, Sasuke, or Sakura.

Sakura's parents were glad she was gone, so she wasn't caught up in what was going to happen, but the Academy is starting up again today. They were wondering where she was, as she said she would come back today.

"Where is she?" Her mother asked.

"I have no idea." Her father replied.

It was a this moment and Green and Red flash appeared in the distant sky to the north. Through that flash came some kind of aerial object that sent the ANBU on alert.

A Hyuuga on patrol activate the Byakugan to find out just what was going on and who was riding the strange bird. What he saw is not something he expected. "Stand down, but stay on your guard!" he shouted.

"Why?"

"3 Academy students here, Yugito Nii, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are on top of that thing. It doesn't even have eyes... but there is a a Human-like Chakra Network inside of it, making a Fourth being." His eyes narrowed and then widened. "It's Naruto Uzumaki that's inside of it!"

"What?" They all gaped at him. It came over towards the Academy, where everyone was outside, including the teachers, who were standing guard over the students. Yugito, Sasuke and Sakura all jumped up and landed on the stage, right in front of the new students in a perfect landing, crouched and facing the Hokage, who was right in front of them.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Just getting back from personal Training, Hokage-sama." Sakura stated.

"And that strange bird?" he questioned.

"That isn't a bird." Yugito said, with a small smirk, as it turned around, opened up slightly at the front, ejecting Naruto, then surrounded himself in flames before flipping and landing right on top of the stage, no longer covered in flames, with a Half-Ram seal. "Seed Flare Portal!" The Hiplane went into another Red and Green flash and disappeared altogether.

"What's up, Jiji?" He asked, noticing the Hokage there. This caused everyone in the crowd and part of the staff to face fault at the relaxed tone, and slight disrespect. The rest, which included Yugito, Sasuke and Sakura, sighed, while Sarutobi chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you made it _on time_."

"Has Kakashi started being late again?" Naruto asked.

"Only once, and when he finally did show up... he was unnaturally tired." Sarutobi stated. Naruto and Yugito's eyes widened at that. Naruto took a shot.

"Let me guess. Rin Tsukihana was also the same way that day?"

"Yes, actually, she was. How did you know?" He questioned. Naruto just looked at Yugito, who blushed, but nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Well, it's about time." He ended up saying. This caused multiple looks of confusion. Naruto looked at Sarutobi. "Icha Icha Reference." Anyone who had a headband and vest, or was 18+ years old and male had a look of realization on their faces.

"They didn't..."

"I was wondering when they would, to be honest." Naruto stated.

"So was I." Yugito admitted. "Let them have their fun."

"How do you know if that's what they did?" Sarutobi asked, still confusing everyone that didn't understand the 'Icha Icha Reference' statement.

"Please. He gave up Icha Icha during my Clan Training, and even told Jiraiya when we saw him once. Rin came back soon after we did, and since they were on a team when they were little, not to mention the last 2 living from said team, no one knows if there was something behind the scenes then, or if they were just starting out now. Where else would he go for it?" Naruto ended up asking.

Sarutobi looked at him, and blinked a few times. Then he nodded. "You have a point there. One question."

Naruto pointed at his gut. "and her?" Yugito pointed at her own gut. "I see. And would that mean..."

They both nodded. "Have you..." They shook their heads no. "Good." They both smiled.

One of the ANBU in the area landed next to him and whispered in his ear. "Again?" he asked, the ANBU nodding in response. "Did you check his estate?" He shook his head. "Take a picture of him in it, and show it to me." He nodded and left. "Let's find out what they were doing, ne?"

Naruto and Yugito shrugged. Sarutobi went to the others made a few announcements, and then went inside prompting Naruto to follow him. "Naruto I would like to ask a favor of your. It would be counted as a an A-rank mission on your record for when you graduate."

"Why an A-rank?" Naruto asked, making sure they were alone.

"Are you aware that the Teachers here get a Long Term A-rank pay?" Naruto shook his head. "Well, they do. And I think you would be good at teaching a class during a certain class period, in which you will have no other classes."

"I don't think I'll be good to teach anything." Naruto stated. "Much less qualified for it."

"If you aren't Qualified for Trap Making Classes, with which, this is not better than you in the village, then I'd be surprised." Sarutobi retorted.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You want me..." he pointed to himself while pausing. Sarutobi nodded. "To teach Trap Making?"

"If you want to. As I said it would go on your report as a Long Term A-rank Mission." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto took a thoughtful look. "Hours?"

"1400-1600."

"Rules and regulations?"

"Based on classes, meaning you have full reign."

"Class size?"

"Depends on how many wish to take the class, but rarely more than 30."

Naruto thought for a moment. "You got a deal. I wasn't planning on going for Trap Making, but anyone who even has a hint of my abilities knows that I can prank anyone." He stared at Sarutobi. "And that's why you're asking me to teach it, aren't you?"

Sarutobi nodded in response. "If you put it on my schedule as a class for me, then I can give out a few surprises for it."

"Before you go, what was that weird bird that you came out of?"

"That wasn't a bird." Naruto replied. "It's called the Hiplane."

"And the flash it emitted?"

"Seed Flare Portal. A Seal of my own Creation. I placed it in several places on the Hiplane, and I activate one master seal, which activates the ones that make the portal. It sends it back to the Hanger I have hidden, ready for the next use. I will not reveal the location of the hanger, as there is no need to know at this point in time."

Sarutobi nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Sakura is actually wanting to train after one session with me as the Trainer. That same session had Sasuke on his knees, still wanting more. Yugito could go on for a little longer, but was running low on fumes fast. I enjoyed the training _immensely_. You could almost say I got a little high off of it. _Almost_."

"Also, I recently heard word about a glow being emitted in Sunagakure. It was eerily similar to..."

"Arceus, and yes, he was there. Yes I was there. Yes, I was pissed. No, he didn't die. Yes, I wanted to kill him. More than that, I wanted to raze the village to the ground during the training trip for the inadequate sealing that was done for his youngest _son_. Does that answer all your questions?"

"All but one. What did he do this time?"

"He was about to experiment on a Pokemon. I've been deemed the protector of Pokemon. He's lucky to be _alive_, much less have his sanity intact." Naruto said, his calm tone mostly forced.

"I see. And you don't expect him to come here to find you?"

"If he knew what I looked like as a human, or my name, he would. However, he has neither and has most likely written me off as one of Gaara's animal friends, of which he would probably think Sandy, his Trapinch, is." Naruto said before a hawk landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why did it land on your shoulder instead of the messaging office?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto didn't reply, as he noticed the message on its leg, but also something on it. _'The Azure Flute... Gaara. He's the only one, aside from me and Yugito would know of it. Not even Kakashi is in the know about it.'_ Naruto took the message off the leg and read it.

"What are you..."

"Jiji, this message is for me. There is one indicator, and that's only because Yugito and I are the only ones that I know know of it." Naruto cut him off.

Kit,

I am glad to know you care about Sandy like I do. I guess what they say is true. Birds of a Feather flock together.

Anyway, thanks for the help, and he hasn't tried anything against Sandy since. He has tried to get me to show him where you, Luke, and Kitsune come from, but this is all I know, and he knows nothing.

You are also probably wondering how I know of the Azure Flute. The answer is quite simple. I have one, and have had it ever since Sandy came to me.

Also, the Bird I sent you may look real, but in reality it's nothing but sand, held together by Shukaku's Youki. Her idea, not mine.

Sandy is wondering if you can come for another visit sometime. Also, the only reason the Bird could find you is because Shukaku, who I sometimes call mother, noticed you had Youki and could find you easily. As to why you have Youki, I asked, but she didn't answer. She just said that you are Kin, and left it at that.

Thanks again.

Gaara

Naruto looked up at the bird. "Shukaku, if you can hear me through this bird, then let him know exactly who and _what_ I am, why I am Kin, and exactly where I am. He'll need to know. Oh. And if he comes within the next few years, tell him to look for all the crazy shit happening if he's looking for me. Odds are likely that I'll be in the center of it, or the cause of it." He paused. "Or both."

The Bird nodded, and flew off. Sarutobi looked at him. "What did it say?"

Naruto sighed and looked at him. "Personal Business, along with partial duty. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my class." Sarutobi nodded, and Naruto teleported out.

-later on that day-

Yugito, Sasuke and Sakura were in the Trap making class. They were a little surprised Naruto wasn't among the students, but since Class hadn't started yet, they were hoping he'd show up. Right before Class began, the door opened and Naruto walked through. Everyone thought he would ace the class.

Oh, how wrong they were. Naruto looked at the entire class, and analyzed each one of them. He noticed Sasuke, Sakura, and Yugito there. They all noticed what he was doing, but none of them realized why. That is, until Yugito decided to ask mentally.

"_Why are you analyzing the class itself?"_

"_Seeing what I have to work with. You'll see why I have to see the potential for this class in a moment. And no Telepathy during this class. That means Nibi, as well."_ Naruto told her mentally.

Yugito raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to Trap Making. You're probably wondering where the sensei for this class is, am I right?" All of them, besides Yugito and Sasuke nodded. Those two widened their eyes in realization. "I see 2 of you caught the meaning of that statement." Sakura looked at Sasuke and Yugito, and realize that they figured it out. Her eyes then widened as it hit her. "and there's another one. For those of you who haven't figured it out, you're looking at your instructor for this class right now."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Naruto chuckled mentally. _'I'm going to have so much fun with this.'_ "In this class, normally, you'd only learn how to make, set, and activate traps. However, this isn't a Trap Sensing Class, or a Trap Avoiding Class. For this reason, you're going to be learning more than the original curriculum. Along with making, setting, and activating Traps, you will also learn to detect traps, how to avoid them, and even ways to counter them. You'll have this class for an entire year, instead of a semester like the other electives. If you find yourself wanting to quit, or you have any doubts about this class, head to the registrar right here and now, and get out of my class for I will have no quitters in this class."

Some of them looked scared, and 2 even got up and left, after apologizing for wasting his time. "Looks like some people know when to quit while they're ahead. Those were two of the weakest in potential from what I saw among you." Naruto said as they left.

"How would know what our potential is?" One of the students shouted. Naruto looked at him and saw it was Kiba Inuzuka.

"I know your potential in this subject for a reason. The Hokage himself had asked for me to teach this class, and for good reason."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He shouted back.

Naruto looked at him flatly. "I'm sure some of you have heard about the Demon King of Pranks, correct?" Some of them nodded. "Are any of you sure of who it is, or why he is called such?"

One raised his hand. "He has scared ANBU, and even the Hokage himself when in a Pranking Mood. As to who he is, no one knows."

"And why is it that no one knows?"

"He never truly reveals himself, only enough for him to do what needs to be done." He replied. "Why are you even asking this?"

"This is a little known fact. The Demon King of Pranks happens to be in this room." Everyone was surprised at this and looked at everyone else fearfully, except for the ones that have trained under Naruto before. They saw what he was saying.

"And he happens to be the teacher of this class as well." Naruto added causing everyone to whiplash towards him. "That's right. I happen to be The Demon King of Pranks. Why else would someone in the Academy themselves be allowed to teach a class? Not to brag or anything, there isn't anyone else in the village, maybe even the Entire Elemental Nations that could make traps better than I could, as I have trapped ANBU several times during escapes. The Elemental Nations status... That's up for debate, as I have not seen or compared myself to anyone outside of the village, but how many can you say have scared an ANBU with a simple prank?"

No one could refute that possibility. "Alright, now let's get one thing clear. The rules of this class will be different from most. If you try the first day, you will not be able to skip out on any day, short of a bedridden injury that keeps you in the hospital. If you find this class to be too hard, or you cannot agree to this rule, then get out right now and transfer out. This is for everyone in the classroom, and that includes me. And if you quit, you will not be taught under me again."

One of the students asked why, so he answered. "If someone quits once things get out of hand, they are not a shinobi, but a coward, and I will not teach a coward. Any more questions?"

Seeing there were none, he continued. "Good. Starting today, we will be going over the traps usually used in a more generalized version of them. The lectures may seem boring, but they are needed. Strength without knowledge is useless."

Someone raised their hand. "What does pranking have anything to do with traps?"

"I was wondering if someone was going to ask that." Naruto stated. "Here's a scenario. You have have mission. It's the middle of a war, and you are selected to go blow something up. Search and Destroy, basically. All you have is a layout, and possible guard duty times. What do you have to do to get to your target?"

"Charge in, duh!" Kiba shouted.

"Wrong, Inuzuka." Naruto stated calmly. "You're supposed to be a Shinobi, and a Shinobi must stay hidden when possible. So the first thing you need to do is get in unnoticed. What's the next step?"

"Set the charges?" One of the girls asked.

"Exactly. In Trap Making, and Pranking, what you are doing is setting the charg3es the moment you set up the prank or trap itself. What do you do next?"

"Set it off?"

"No, because you're still in range of the explosion." Naruto stated. "In pranking along with Search and Destroy Missions, there are four simple steps. Get in, set it up, get out, activate it. Traps are used in both for a reason, and can even tie into both of them. Do you know why?" Seeing one of them raise their hand he nodded at them.

"To escape those that would chase you?"

"That's one area. Where's the other?" Naruto asked.

"The place where you set the charges." Another replied.

Naruto nodded. "Those are both places where Traps are useful. I'll be completely honest with you here, some missions go to hell the moment you are discovered. Others fail due to some of the targets not being where they should. People start chasing you. They are all 5 times as fast, 3 times as strong, and has 3 times the experience of a shinobi. Losing them doesn't seem to be an option, as they are better than you in every way, shape and form. How do you shake them off your tail?"

"Traps?" One of the students answered, though it sounded like a question.

"That's correct. If you set traps on your way there, you can lead them through your traps and lose them from time to time. When you've got them all trapped, or dead due to said traps, you meet up wherever you're supposed to and then head back to the village. The Hokage himself is the only one that knows of my full skill with traps, but anyone that has seen my pranking in action would have a good idea of my trap skills at 10%. And to think that I did most, if not all, of that in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit in broad daylight at times."

Naruto then made a few Shadow Clones, before separating them into groups of 4. Each group followed a Shadow Clone outside while the Original oversaw the teachings to see where they stood.

Near the end of the class, Naruto had gathered them back in the classroom. "Alright, there's one thing you should know before we're done here. I may be new to teaching, but I do not appreciate slackers when regarding this field, and if you slack off, I will have you go through a gauntlet of my own creation."

Some of them were a little scared, but Kiba, once again, spoke out. "How bad can it be?"

"Would you like to find out?" Naruto asked, silently challenging him.

"Bring it on!"

-30 minutes later-

Kiba came out of a maze over Naruto's shoulder. "This long, and he didn't even reach the first marker. Add the fact that he's this injured... Well, you get the idea. Not to mention the markers are placed every 5% through the path." He put Kiba down and performed some basic medical Ninjutsu that he learned how to use through Pokemon moves. He woke up pretty quickly.

"How did you make that... that THING?"

"Simple. The Hyuuga Clan pranks I play are about 12-15%. That one was made at 50% to start, and steadily increase as you go on, meaning more dangerous. The last 10% of the Gauntlet is my full skill, which I have not shown anywhere, and if you have ever heard of Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru of the Sannin, and Ibiki Morino, you could combine their skills of intimidation, torture, and outright craziness, into one being, and they'd still be scared shitless out of this." Naruto told him.

_'Come to think of it, this could become part of the Graduation Exam. Especially for those that are still around my class.'_ He ended up thinking. _'I should let Jiji know of this.'_

"Alright, class is dismissed. Kiba, head to the nurse before heading to your next class. You'll need it." Naruto stated, before jumping up while being covered in Red and Green flames. Everyone found that Yugito was gone as well. Sasuke was the only one that knew what just happened.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Yugito were making out in their Beast mode in another foxhole.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!


End file.
